Queridos Semes
by esmeraldaxx200
Summary: Nuestros adorables ukes haciendo chocolates y cartas por el Día de San Valentin. Mi primer fic Jojojo espero les guste :) Parejas: 10027 1827 8427 8059 D00 69F BF 4851 XS VS RL A33 CK FM y L56 Las iniciales que no entiendan las entenderas despues de leer el fic :)
1. Haciendo Chocolates

**Hola hola! :)**

**He aqui! Un fic yaoi mío e.é :3 Espero sea de su agradoooo!**

**Pd: Cada Dos miercoles actualizaré~**

**Estivaliz: Osea dos semanas no?**

**Esmeralda: Si si lo que sea... ~ ... !Pero si me llegan muchos reviews! Quizás cambie de opinión~ y lo haga cada semana jejeje n.n**

* * *

Cap. 1.- Haciendo Chocolates

**Un muy aburrido Skull caminaba por la ciudad en busca de algo interesante que hacer, hasta que dio con una pequeña tienda que decía:**_** "Cursos gratis para aprender a elaborar los mejores chocolates para el Día de San Valentín".**_** Miro curioso para luego entrar a curiosear. Así se pasó todo el día en aquella pequeña tienda aprendiendo a hacer chocolates. Y no es que fuera a hacerle alguno a su seme por San Valentín pero realmente esta aburrido y no sabía qué hacer.**

Faltaban 3 días para San Valentín y su seme estaba muy ocupado en sus experimentos así que no le hacía el mínimo caso al pobre peli morado.

Una vez más Skull caminaba un sábado por las calles de Namimori hasta que se le prendió el foco.

-¡Ya sé! –Grito en media calle asustando a cada transeúnte que estaba cerca -¡Los ukes harán chocolates! –Grito una vez más y todos en menos de unos minutos desaparecieron -¿Are? –miro a todos lados –Homofóbicos –hizo un puchero y se fue a caminar por ahí –Veamos… a que ukes debería llamar… -pensaba animado Skull y saca su celular para hacer varias llamadas e incluso internacionales –Listo –sonríe satisfecho

**Él no lo hacía por su Seme… no claro que no, solo lo hacía para pasar el tiempo, o eso decía. Se dirigió a paso veloz a la residencia Sawada, tocando la puerta y siendo recibido por nuestro castaño favorito (o el mío 3).**

-¡Skull-san! –grito sorprendido

-Hola, sawada –sonríe -¿Puedo pasar? -

-Claro –se hace a un lado para que el ex-arcobaleno pase -¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Sonríe amablemente mientras lo guía a la sala

-Pues… dime ¿Tus padres? ¿Lambo? ¿La china? ¿El mocoso que siempre lleva un libro? ¿La disque mujer de Reborn? Y ¿Reborn? –pregunto sin más el ex – arcobaleno

-Mis padres no están, regresaran en la noche, lambo está jugando videojuegos en mi cuarto, I-pin no está, Fuuta tampoco… ¿Bianchi? Ella… no sé… desde que Reborn hizo pública su relación con Lambo ella desapareció… y bueno pues Reborn no está –sonríe -¿Por qué tantas preguntas? –Alza una ceja

-¿Tu eres un uke verdad? –Sonríe

-¡¿Eh?! –Se sonroja –Sí… ¿Por qué? -

-Bueno… ya que no hay nadie en tu casa y en unos días es San Valentín, decidí hacer una reunión de ukes en tu casa –sonríe

-¡¿QUÉ?! –Grito sorprendido y lambo bajo por el tremendo grito dado por el castaño

-¿Qué sucede Tsuna-san? –Bajo preocupado

-Dice que ha hecho una reunión de ukes para hacer chocolates –señala al culpable y este sonríe

**Antes de que Lambo pudiera decir algo escucharon el timbre y tsuna corrió a atender encontrándose con Gokudera, Ryohei y Enma.  
**  
-¡Decimo! –saludo gokudera entusiasmado

-¡Sawada! –grita ryohei

-Hola Tsuna-kun –sonríe enma

-Chicos… -suspira –Me imagino que vienen para hacer chocolates ¿Verdad? –dijo resignado

-¡Así es! –Dijeron al unísono -¡Al extremo! –completo ryohei

**Si bien Gokudera y Ryohei no eran los más románticos ukes que existiesen, quería probar algo nuevo en vez de siempre comprar algo por ahí y regalárselo a su Seme.  
**  
-Bueno… ya que están aquí… -suspira –No me queda de otro más que aceptar que hagamos los chocolates aquí –los hace pasar

-¿Eh? ¿Acaso no fue tu idea Tsuna-kun? Al menos eso me dijo a mi Skull-san –Pregunto Enma

-No, fue la idea de Skull-san –suspira y se sienta como los demás en la sala

-¡Tú desgraciado! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer una reunión sin consultar primero al Décimo?! Y ¡Encima engañarnos!–Grito gokudera enfadado

-Silencio ruidoso, al final el accedió ¿no? -

-Pero fue descortés ¡Al extremo! –le responde

-Ya, ya… ¿Vendrá alguien más? –pregunta Lambo

**En eso el timbre toca de nuevo contestando la pregunta de Lambo.  
**  
-Tsk… yo iré –dijo Lambo levantándose perezosamente y llegando a abrir la puerta -¿Ustedes? –se sorprendió al verlos parados ahí

-A pasado un tiempo Lambo-kun –sonríe mientras se arregla los lentes

-Hola, vaca estúpida –sonreía divertido

-Hola –dijo sin inmutarse

-¡Voiiiiiiiiiii! –Grito como siempre un desesperado tiburón -¡Ni siquiera sé porque vine! –gritaba mientras entraba a la casa

-¡Irie-kun! ¡Ken! ¡Fran-san! ¡Squalo-san! –Grito un sorprendido Tsuna

-Hola Sawada-san –sonríe irie

-Hola estúpido vongola –reía el rubio mientras un gokudera sujetado por ryohei trataba de golpearlo -

-Hola Décimo –hizo señal de amor y paz con sus dedos

-¡Voii! ¡Sawada Tsunayoshi! –Gritaba -¡Quiero irme! ¡Voiiii! –Gritaba a un más desesperado

-¿Eh? Primero cálmate… Ahora ¿por qué estás aquí si no querías venir? –Pregunto curioso el castaño

-Ese idiota de Fran me obligo –dijo calmado

**FLASH BACK**

Después de recibir la llamada de Skull Fran llamó a Squalo para contarle lo que el ex – arcobaleno pensaba hacer.

-¡Voiii! ¡No quiero ir! –gritaba un desesperado Squalo

-Pero se librará del jefe un momento… -trataba de persuadirlo, aunque Fran no lo hacía por bueno ni nada, simplemente no quería estar solo con tanto desconocido.

-¡Voiii! ¡Vete solo! –se empezó a ir pero Fran hizo una ilusión guiándolo al helicóptero de la familia y volando a Japón.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Se calmó pero no duró mucho – ¡Voiiii! ¡Te odio Cabeza de Rana! ¡No le haré chocolates a mi bastardo jefe! –Gruñía y gritaba desesperadamente

-¡Ya! ¡Escandaloso! –Grito desesperado Skull –Te divertirás –sonríe –Yo lo hice -

-¿Ya has hecho chocolates para Verde-kun? –pregunto Lambo curioso

-No claro que no –sonríe –Los he hecho hace unos días en una tienda que daba enseñanza gratis –sonríe orgulloso

-No le veo nada de divertido –dice Ken –yo solo vine para comerme sus chocolates –ríe a carcajadas  
**  
Antes de que alguien dijera algo el timbre volvió a sonar **

-¿Eh? ¿Quién más falta? –Dijo el castaño mirando a Skull

-A mí no me mires que no sé quién podría ser –levanto los hombros  
**  
Tsuna se acercó a la puerta y la abrió encontrándose con dos ex – arcobalenos **

-¿Eh? –Se sorprendió

-¡Hola, Kora! –Saludo energético

-Hola Vaca estúpida –dijo secamente mientras contaba algunas monedas

-Coronello-san, Mammon-san… pasen –dijo sin más dejándolos entrar -¿Qué los trae por aquí? –Sonríe -… ¡no me llames vaca estúpida! -grito  
-¿Efecto retardado? –Ríe divertida Mammon y junto a Coronello se acomodan en la sala del vongola

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –Pregunto Skull sorprendido –Ustedes no son Ukes –soltó

-Cállate –lo fulminan con la mirada el rubio y la peli morado.

-Estamos aquí porque vimos entrar a varias personas y pensamos… -fue cortado

-Pensaste… -corrige Mammon

-Bueno… pensé que tenían una fiesta, ¡Kora! –Sonríe Coronello

-Pues no es exactamente una fiesta… -sonríe nervioso enma –Es más una reunión para hacer manualidades –saca la lengua divertido

-¿Manualidades? –Sube una ceja Coronello

-Más que manualidades… chocolates –dice lambo

-¡Haremos chocolates para nuestros Semes! ¡Al extremo! –

-¿Por el Día de San Valentín? –Pregunto Mammon

-Exacto –dice Fran

-…Ya veo… ¡Nosotros también queremos hacer chocolates, Kora! –Dice divertido el rubio

-¿Queremos? Quieres… -corrigió de nuevo

-No seas tan renegona –le dice Skull ganándose una mirada devastadora departe de Mammon.

-Ya que… -dice sin más

-¿Entonces? –Pregunto Tsunayoshi

-¡Voiii! ¡A comprar! –Grita

-¿No que no querías? –Le dice Ken  
-¡Voiiiiiiiiii! … -se voltea para que no vean su leve sonrojo

-Parece que si quiere –ríe gokudera

-¡Cállense! –voltea enojado

-Tranquilos chicos, salgamos a comprar –sonríe tsuna y los demás afirman con la cabeza  
**  
Mientras los ukes acompañados de Coronello y Mammon caminaban por las tiendas del centro comercial para comprar los ingredientes de los chocolates, en la casa de Dino (en Japón) se encontraban todos los Semes, Fong y Lal, hablando de la vida y tomando un poco de sake. **

-Como les decía… gokudera se hace el difícil pero en la cama es otra cosa… -reía junto a los demás

-Pues usagi-chan no sé queda atrás –dijo mientras comía sus malvaviscos.

-¿En serio? Nunca me imaginaría a Tsuna aclamando excitado uno de sus nombres -dijo Reborn

-Pues lo hace –frunce el ceño

-¿Y qué hay de Fran? –Soltó Takeshi –Él pobre debe acabar exhausto de tener 2 Semes tan violentos –sonríe

-Pues tú no eres tan delicado como pareces –suelta Lal –He visto al peli plateado muchas veces con dolor de espalda y trasero –ríe –Ni siquiera se podía sentar o caminar bien Jajajaja –ríe y los demás la acompañan

-Es cierto… jejeje –ríe Takeshi

**Mientras en el centro comercial Tsuna, Hayato y Fran estornudan. **

-Siento que hablan de mí… no sé si bien o mal… pero hablan de mí –dijo Tsuna suspirando

-Bueno… ya tenemos lo necesario ¿Verdad? –pregunto Skull y los demás revisaban sus bolsas

-¡Sí! –Afirmaron todos

-Y… y si hacemos… Cartas… -soltó Fran mientras miraba una librería

-¿Cartas? –Pregunto curioso Irie –Bueno… -se puso a pensar

-Pero parece una gran idea –dijo Enma –Nunca le hecho una carta a mi Seme –suspira

-Ammm… supongo –se sonrojo Tsuna

-¡Voiiii! ¡Suficiente tengo con los chocolates! –Grito Squalo

-Como sea –dijeron Ken y Mammon

-Bueno –dijo Skull

-¡Carta al extremo! –grito ryohei

**Lambo, gokudera y Coronello asintieron con la cabeza y entraron a comprar los materiales: papeles arcoíris, lápices de colores, stickers (?), etc. ignorando a un desquiciado Squalo que gritaba. Después de terminar de comprar y de que Squalo se diera por vencido y también comprara se dirigieron a la casa de Tsuna conversando de sus "adorables" Semes y parejas.  
**  
-Y díganme… que tan románticos son sus parejas –sonríe Skull, en realidad quería decir Semes pero no quería ser descortés y dejar aislados a los heterosexuales de Coronello y Mammon

-Que te importa –soltó Mammon

-Lal no es nada romántica… solo en la cama ¡Kora! –Ríe

-Jajajaja… así que la ex – arcobaleno solo es romántica en la cama… Jajajaja –ríe Skull

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¡Kora! –Frunce el ceño

-Nada, nada –suspira

-Pues… -empieza a hablar enma y todos voltean a verlo – No es tan romántico como parece… solo cuando sabe que estoy enojado se pone romántico… lo demás días es engreído… -suspira –Parezco yo el Seme.  
-¿En serio?.. Y yo que pensé que Dino-san era todo un romántico contigo –dice Tsuna

-Pues el bastardo de mi jefe no tiene nada de romántico –ante el comentario de este todos asintieron con la cabeza

-Pues Yamamoto es romántico… pero me asquea tanto romanticismo –frunce el ceño

-Gokudera-kun… -ríe nervioso

-Pues el cuatro ojos no es romántico… es molesto –frunce el ceño

-Espera… ¿Te molesta que no sea romántico? O ¿Es una persona molesta? –sube una ceja confundido Enma

-Pues él es una persona molesta –suspira –Siempre lee y lee y lee… solo cuando tiene ganas de tener sexo se me acerca –frunce el ceño de nuevo

-Ah… aprovechador –dice Skull –Pues Verde es igualito o peor quizás… -suspira –Todo el día en sus estúpidos inventos y cuando tiene ganas me llama y lo haces por ahí cerca a sus preciados inventos para que no se malogren o que se yo, nunca lo escucho cuando me da sus porquerías de excusas –habla resentido

-Oh… -pone una mano en el hombro de Skull –Pues al menos a ti no te maltrata o alguien trata de matarte –ríe nervioso y apenado lambo –Bianchi a tratado de matarme desde que Reborn hizo nuestra relación pública pero ¡OJO! Pública más no formal –suspira

-Pero al menos no tienen dos –dice Fran caminando de espaldas

-Cuidado Fran, te podrías caer –le dice Tsuna preocupado

-No se preocupe Décimo –sigue caminando de la misma manera

-Bueno… Ahora que lo dices tú estás con Bell y Mukuro ¿Verdad? –dice Tsuna

-Sí… -suspira –Son muy sádicos y molestos… ahora que lo pienso… -pone un dedo en su mentón –No se merecen mis chocolates –se detiene y voltea para caminar normal poniéndose al lado de Tsuna

-Pues… -ríe nervioso

-Pues ahora que lo dices… Spanner solo me ignora y se va con sus estúpidos mosca… tampoco se merece mis chocolates –frunce el ceño

-Pues Aoba si se merece mis chocolates ¡Al extremo! –Dice orgulloso –Siempre me ayuda en los cursos y me trata bien… y siempre peleamos ¡Al extremo! –levanta sus manos

-Algo bueno debe de haber chicos –sonríe Tsuna poniéndose delante de todos –Ya estamos aquí y no podemos echarnos para atrás –sonríe –Cada uno de nuestros Semes y parejas –mira a Coronello y Mammon –tienen algo de bueno solo que no parece por qué no lo hacen muy notorio -

-¿Así? Y dime… ¿Qué hacen tus Semes por ti? –sonríe Skull

-Etto… -se sonroja –Pues Byakuran siempre me invita sus malvaviscos… además de siempre llevarme a comer a donde yo quiera y… bueno suele quedarse a dormir después de hacer eso… -se sonroja

-¿Y los otros? –Dice Fran

-Pues… Hibari-san… es Hibari-san… y ya –suspira

-Jajajaja ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa? –Ríe Skull

-¡Cállate basura! ¡No te burles del Décimo! –Saca sus bombas

-Lo siento… lo siento pero no tiene sentido –sonríe

-¿Y Basil? –dijo Mammon a sorpresa de todos

-Pues él siempre es atento cuando viene –sonríe – De hecho si me preguntan cuál de los 3 se merece más los chocolates sin duda alguna diría Basil-kun –sonríe

-Bueno, bueno… ya llegamos así que no importa… -dice Irie suspirando

-¡Voiiiii! –Grita Squalo

-¿Qué sucede escandaloso? –Pregunta Skull

-Nada… -dijo sin más y entro a la casa

-Tsk… escandaloso –suspira –Y pensar que yo era así… bueno… puedo seguir siéndolo pero… me duele hasta el alma por todas las sesiones de sexo que tengo con Verde… -suspira y entra último cerrando la puerta.  
**  
Todos hicieron sus chocolates en silencio, bueno la mayoría pues Ryohei gritaba cada cierto tiempo ¡Al extremo!, Squalo ¡Voiii! Por qué no le salían algunas cosas, Tsuna un ¡Hiii! Cada vez que se equivocaba. Los expertos (Skull, Coronello y Gokudera) Ayudaban a los demás de vez en cuando, sobre todo a los escandalosos (xD) y evitaban que Ken se comiera todo.  
Finalmente todos metieron sus chocolates al refrigerador y se fueron uno por uno a lavar las manos y el resto de chocolate. Sin comentar que hicieron un desastre la cocina cosa se pagarían caro Tsuna y Lambo después. **

-Bueno… ¿Ahora? –Suspiro dejándose caer al sillón

-Usted díganos Décimo –sonríe gokudera mientras se sienta a su lado

-¡Hagamos las cartas! ¡Kora! –Grita

-De acuerdo –suspiro Irie y boto todos los materiales al suelo de la sala –Cojan sus cosas y desaparezcan –todos miraron raro a Irie

-¿Sucede algo malo Irie-kun? –Pregunto Tsuna

-No… solo que me cansé de hacer chocolates –suspira –Además igual necesitamos privacidad para hacer las cartas ¿no? –Sonríe cansado

-¡Cierto! –dijeron al unísono

**Así cada uno cogió lo que creyó necesitaría, aunque la mayoría cogió un par de hojas arcoíris y lapiceros con goma y tijeras y se separaron.**

Tsuna se fue a su cuarto acompañado de su inseparable proclamada mano derecha y su mejor amigo Enma.

Skull se quedó en la sala junto a Mammon y Coronello.

Lambo se fue a su cuarto seguido de Ryohei.

Fran e Irie se fueron al comedor donde era más tranquilo.  
Squalo y Ken salieron al pequeño patio de atrás y cada uno en una esquina se puso a escribir.

**Así cada uno de nuestros adorables Ukes y Coronello y Mammon empezaron a escribir, unos más entusiastas que otros.**

* * *

**¿un review? **


	2. Takeshi y Dino

**Gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews! :D **

**P.D: al final respondo :P **

* * *

Cap. 2.- Takeshi y Dino  
**  
Se encontraban Tsuna, Enma y Hayato hundidos en sus pensamientos ignorando cualquier sonido dentro del cuarto del castaño. Cada uno pensaba en lo que debería poner en la carta pero era difícil sobre todo si sus semes no eran como ellos querían. Ese era el caso de Gokudera Hayato.**

-Demonios… estúpido del beisbol si no fueras tan romántico sería fácil escribir… -suspira –Pero bueno… termine… creo… -se encoge de hombros y empieza a leer la carta para ver si falto algo que agregar.

.

_Querido estúpido del beisbol:_

_Te hago esta carta solo porque el Décimo apoyo la rara idea de hacer una, así que no te hagas ilusiones de que me volví romántico ni nada. En cuanto a los chocolates… no tengo porque decirte el motivo._

_Bueno… Ya vamos saliendo un año o algo por ahí~ y no me gusta que seas ¡Tan romántico! Está bien que sea el uke y todo lo que quieras pero eso no me convierte en una mujer y mucho menos en una ¡mujer fresa! Así que por favor deja esas cursilerías que me avergüenzan ante el Décimo y no me dejan hacer mi trabajo como mano derecha correctamente, en vez de sonreír tanto deberías fijarte bien si al Décimo no le sucede nada o no está en peligro._

(Suspira… -Creo que hable mucho del Décimo –susurra)

_Y ahora que hablamos del Décimo... debo agradecer el hecho de que no me hagas una escenita de celos o esas cosas por estar siempre con el Décimo y que a veces apoyes mis ideas sobre cómo protegerlo y esas cosas. También necesito agradecerte –para que no digas que soy mal agradecido- por acompañarme hasta altas horas de la noche buscando señales de los UMAS y por a veces darme la razón sabiendo que no la tengo, pero aun así tú me la das solo para complacerme._

_Hablando de noche… ¡Maldito Beisbolista! No me puedo sentar bien. Así que ni se te ocurra querer tener sexo conmigo en un par de semanas porque no voy a ceder._

_Hablando de eso… debo admitir que cuando quieres me tratas bien y eso aunque me moleste tengo que agradecértelo. Eres muy considerado conmigo aun tratándote como lo hago._

_Gracias por todo estúpido del beisbol y aunque no lo creas yo…_

_¡Guarda esta carta porque nunca más lo volveré a escribir!_

_Te amo y lamento ser jodidamente desesperante~_

_Con odio,_  
_Tu Gokudera Hayato._

_Pd: y que te quedé claro que no te voy a ayudar a comerte los chocolates._

-Bueno… creo que está bien –sonríe –Quizás me desfogue más que otra cosa… pero si no lo hacía ahora no lo hacía nunca –susurra y suspira  
**  
Mientras Hayato releía su carta, un peli rojo terminaba de hacer su carta.**

-Ya… -susurra y sonríe –Leamos…

.  
_  
"Querido Uma-kun"_

_Este es el segundo San Valentín que pasamos juntos y esta es la primera carta que te hago incluyendo los chocolates aunque sinceramente no sé cómo logré hacer los chocolates quizás fue toda la ayuda que recibí de Tsuna-kun sin contar las veces que ambos nos caímos y derramamos chocolate. Fue muy divertido preparar chocolates para ti junto a los demás ukes y Tsuna-kun._

_Me encanta cuando me llevas en tu caballo a cabalgar, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido, sin contar que deberías pasar más tiempo con tu novio que con tus subordinados, siempre me ignoras por irte con ellos. No te voy a negar que también lo hago pero tu exageras y solo vienes hacía mi para tener eso en las noches y lo peor es que solo lo hacemos cuando TÚ tienes ganas por que si hablamos de las veces que yo he querido hacerlo tú NUNCA podías ya sea por_  
_el trabajo, tus subordinados o incluso ¡por tus novelas! ¡Dime que Seme mira novelas! A veces pienso que YO debería ser el Seme y tú el uke._

_También me molesta mucho que me celes con Tsuna-kun se supone que es tu ¡Hermano menor! ¿Por qué te engañaría con tu hermano? Tsuna-kun tiene 3 semes ¿Por qué quisiera más? Razona Dino yo solo te quiero a ti._

_Por eso me gustaría que al menos me dedicarás un poco más de tiempo más allá de las sesiones de eso… que tenemos. No sé si es tan complicado tener tiempo pero yo me esfuerzo en tenerlo y no es justo. Y agradezco el hecho que vivas conmigo aquí en Japón y no te vayas a Italia pero no sirve de nada que me vivamos juntos si me ignoras._

(-realmente me molesta eso de él –frunce el ceño)

_He tratado de muchas veces de hacerte ver tu error pero nunca me haces caso y lo peor es que cada vez que me enojo RECIEN me prestas atención. No sé me ocurre otra forma de demostrarte que te quiero y que jamás te engañaría. Solo tengo ojos para un caballito salvaje que apellida Cavallone. ¿Lo entiendes? Y aunque seas un despistado total siempre vas a ser MÍ despistado y MÍ caballo salvaje._

_Nunca olvides que te… amo y que aunque me ignores siempre estaré para ti._

_Con todo mi amor,_  
_Tú Kozato Enma_

_._

-Creo que exageré… -mira la carta y frunce el ceño –Se lo merece –sonríe y empieza a hacer un sobre para su cartita

* * *

**¿Y qué tal? ¿Un review? xD**

**NeoKyoKurama.- Me alegro que te guste :D jajaja y si! quien fuera ellos :D jajaja moriría? xD jajajaja  
Pd: gracias por comentar ;) -espero otro review tuyo eh! ;): **

**anachand7.- Gracias por hacer el intento de leer! :) Se agradece mucho eh! :)  
Pd: ****gracias por comentar ;) -espero otro review tuyo eh! ;): **


	3. Mukuro, Kyoya y Bell

**Chaos!~ **

**JeJejeje~ Gracias por los Reviews! :D**

* * *

Cap. 3 Mukuro, Kyoya y Bell  
**  
Mientras Enma y Hayato hacían los sobres para sus cartas. Mientras en el comedor se encontraba Fran quien por fin había terminado la carta para uno de sus Semes: Mukuro. **

-Por fin –suspira y mira la carta –Creo que quedo bien… -empieza a leer

_Querido Cabeza de Piña:_

_No sé porque desde hace más de un año empezaste a vivir en el castillo de los Varia conmigo ni porque el Boss te dejo quedarte pero algo me dice que solo lo hiciste para tener más noches de acción conmigo y el príncipe falso - Sempai._

_Cambiando de tema tus ilusiones han cambiado de maliciosas a pervertidas y eso no es progreso. No. No lo es. De hecho es molesto y más cuando las usas conmigo. No soy tu juguete Sempai. Espero que usemos el tiempo en algo productivo, no en sexo. Podrías enseñarme a crear ilusiones dentro de los sueños. Siempre he querido fastidiarte digo fastidiar al Sempai pero parece no funcionar._

_Espero que los chocolates que hice con la ayuda del Décimo sean de tu agrado aunque realmente no sé porque los hice. Simplemente me entraron ganas de hacerles algo manual para estas fechas. Y espero me den algo en el Día blanco._

(-Ahora que lo pienso… creo que lo hice por eso –parpadea unas cuantas veces e intenta seguir leyendo pero es interrumpido por un escandaloso:

-¡Voiiiiiiiii! –Entra gritando desde el patio -¡No sé qué demonios escribir! -

-¡Pues vete a otro lado! ¡Trato de escribir en paz! –Grita enojado Irie y se levanta para irse a otro lado

-¡Voiiiiiiii! ¿¡Qué escribiste tú basura?! –Se acerca a Fran

-Nada que le importe Capitán-Sempai –dijo y escondió su carta en su sombrero de rana (prefiero el de rana al de manzana x3).

-¡Voiiiii! ¡Que engreído! –gritaba mientras salía del comedor

-Por fin se fue… -sacó su carta y siguió leyendo)  
_  
Sabe que no soy muy expresivo y usted tampoco así que al buen entendedor pocas palabras. Además que mis acciones son muy claras, si sabe a lo que me refiero… ¡Claro que sabe! Usted es la persona más pervertida que conozca seguida del Sempai. Y por favor no intente darme algún "premio" por esta carta y los chocolates, realmente prefiero que me diga "Gracias" o un "Hmp" es suficiente. ¡No quiero sorpresas! Y definitivamente ¡No quiero ilusiones!_

_Esperando a que me haga caso por una vez en su no muy agradable vida, Me despido._

_Pd: Deje de intentar dañarme, no funciona._

_Con todo el odio que se merece el cabeza de piña,_  
_Su cabeza de manzana._

-Eso de "_su cabeza de manzana"_ no me termina de convencer… pero me da flojera borrarlo así que así se queda –suspira y coge otro papel de colores, amarillo para ser más específicos y empieza a escribir la carta para su otro Seme: Belphegor.

-¡Oi Rana estúpida! –Entra a molestar Ken

-¿Qué quieres mono ridículo? –Frunce el ceño

-¿Cómo me llamaste? –le enseña su puño

-No importa… ¿Qué quieres? -

-Quiero saber lo que le escribiste a Mukuro-sama –le pide con su mano la carta

-No molestes –se voltea

-¿Qué? –Le sale una venita estilo anime -¡Dame esa carta! –Grita enojado

-¡No molestes! – se levanta, coge sus cosas y se va al patio dejando a un molesto Ken atrás.  
**  
Mientras en el cuarto de Tsuna, se podía ver a un castaño sonriente después de haber terminado una de las 3 cartas que debía escribir. **

-Estoy empezando a creer que nunca terminare –suspira

-¡Ánimo Décimo! –lo ánima Hayato quien y había terminado de hacer su sobre y solo faltaba poner la carta y cerrar el sobre.

-Si Tsuna-kun –le sonreía Enma

-Lo sé chicos –sonríe –Termine la de Hibari-san –suspira y empieza a leer mientras los otros dos se ponen atrás de él para hacer lo mismo.

_Querido Hibari-san:_

_Te hago esta carta y los chocolates en forma de agradecimiento, por todo el cariño que me profesas y por tener paciencia con mis otros 2 semes. Al principio me asusté mucho pensando en que tendría que elegir a uno de los 3, sin considerar que me amenazaban con hacerme algo malo si no los escogía pero fue de gran alivio saber que se pusieron de acuerdo._

_Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, no solo como guardián y jefe sino también como pareja. Empezando por aquella vez que junto a Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto fuimos a una cita doble, nos divertimos mucho aunque tú golpeabas a todos los que me miraban de forma lujuriosa o eso decías que hacían._

_Hablando de eso, no deberías hacer ¿sabes? Es decir, agradezco mucho que me protejas pero no por nada soy el Décimo vongola. Además estoy harto de que me celes con ¡TODO! El mundo. Comenzando por Gokudera-kun y Enma-kun._

.

(Al leer esto ambos chicos no pudieron evitar ponerse rojos, ambos habían puesto algo sobre Tsuna en sus cartas y este a su vez algo de ellos en la suya)

.

_Gokudera-kun no solo es mi mano derecha sino también es mi mejor amigo, además que tú sabes muy bien que está con Yamamoto. Y Enma-kun es mi mejor amigo y la persona que más me entiende y está feliz con Dino-san. ¡Jamás te engañaría! y menos a Dino-san que es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve._

_No es bueno que me celes con todos, hasta lo haces con lambo y eso no es normal~ Sabes que incluso a si te quiero pero estoy aburrido de tus celos, aunque no te voy a negar que unas cuantas veces me ha parecido muy tierno._  
_Espero que lo tomes a bien y no me muerdas hasta la muerte._

_Sabes muy bien que te… amo y que por más que me celes con medio mundo y a veces golpees a Byakuran y Basil siempre serás uno de mis tres amores._

_¡Oh! Y por favor dejen de pelear los tres, ya les dije que los amo de la misma manera y no tengo favoritos. Y no te hagas el inocente Hibari-san, yo sé muy bien que tú comienzas esas peleas._

_Con todo su amor,_  
_Tu herbívoro._

-Parece una carta de reproches –sonríe Enma –Aunque la mía no está mejor –ríe

-¿¡EH!? –voltea exaltado Tsuna -¡¿Qué hacen leyendo mi carta?! –se sonroja

-Tranquilo Décimo –sonríe gokudera –Si quiere puede leer mi carta para estar a mano –sonríe

-Bueno… creo –voltea a ver a Enma

-Ya, ya también te doy la mía –sonríe y Tsuna asiente con la cabeza

**Ambos le dan sus cartas y el rápidamente las lee.  
**  
-Ambas cartas tienen algo de reproche –sonríe –No sabía que Dino-san te ignorará tanto Enma-kun –frunce levemente el ceño –Tendré que hablar seriamente con él –ambos ríen -En cuanto a Yamamoto… yo no tendría muchas quejas –se sonroja levemente

-¡Pero Décimo! –grita apenado

-Jajajaja, tranquilo, sé que no eres el típico uke romántico –sonríe

**Mientras los 3 ukes conversaban amenamente, en el patio se encontraba Fran quien logró terminar la carta que le faltaba.**

_Querido Príncipe Falso –Sempai:_

_Estoy tan harto de que trate de dañarme, usted y Mukuro baka-Sempai siempre tratan de hacerme daño pero no funciona y parece que sus diminutos cerebros no lo logran captar._

_Fuera de eso, la carta y los chocolates solo son un berrinche por parte mía de quererles dar algo hecho por mí. ¿Por qué? Ni yo lo sé. Quizás sea porque quiero recibir algo el Día blanco y como todos saben se le debe devolver el TRIPLE de lo que recibió así que espero ¡chocolate! Así que por favor no vayas a pensar que me vuelto un uke romántico, eso si no lo toleraría._

_¡Oh! Quiero que deje de usar sus estúpidas cuchillas para las sesiones de sexo. Sé que no me hace heridas profundas pero con las ilusiones de baka-Sempai esas cosas se vuelven extremadamente molestas e innecesarias. ¿No se siente capaz de darme placer sin esas cosas? Es una lástima, realmente pensé que podría esperar más de usted Sempai._

_Como le dije a Mukuro baka-Sempai no deseo "premios" por entregarle una carta y chocolates, un simple Gracias es suficiente. ¡Hablo en serio! La última vez que recibí un premio de ustedes fue doloroso y no pude sentarme en 4 días, así que por favor absténgase de premios y sorpresas._

_Le digo lo mismo que le dije a baka-Sempai, no somos románticos y sabe que mis sentimientos son expresados de otra manera. Sí. En las "emocionantes" sesiones de sexo que tenemos casi a diario. ¡Oh! Me olvidaba, espero que no le moleste pero me preguntaba ¿No tienen nada nuevo? Es decir, siempre la misma rutina. Me aburro._

_Con todo el odio que su falsa majestad merece,_  
_Su cabeza de rana._

-A nada… -sonríe levemente –Aunque algo me dice que pasado mañana no podré sentarme.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿Qué tal? ¿Un review? **

**NeoKyoKurama: **Gracias por tu review! :D jajaja si... gokudera y su juudaime... ni modo ps xD jajajaja :3

**ittoki-kun: **Me alegra que te gustará el dino x enma xDDD Pronto prontooo! sabrás lo que pasa xD actualizaré rápido para que no te quedes con las dudas xD (Y)

**Kirana-Taisho: **Jajajaja yeey corrompiendo mentes... okno: jajajaj Bienvenida ^^=

**Shio-chan: **JAjaja me alegra ^^= GRacias por tu review

**Yume Kazari: **Jajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado :) (Y)

**Sheijo: **Lamento que no te gustará... jejeje... bueno... pero ! prometo que en futuros capitulos ( o más bien omakes xD) explicaré como terminaron con 3 semes el pobre de tsu-chan 3 jejeje (Y)

**anachand7: **Daré lo mejor de mi para que te guste jajajaja :3 (Y)  
Siii jajaja haya-chan sufre mucho por takeshi jajaja xD xDDDD y dino... tendrá su merecido ;) :D

GRACIAS A TOD S! :D HASTA EL SABADO ;)


	4. Spanner y Xanxus

**Chaos! No tengo muchas ganas... de escribir xD a leer... ~ **

* * *

Cap. 4 Spanner, Xanxus y Byakuran  
**  
Después de haberse alejado de la mesa e ir al patio para terminar su carta tranquilamente, Irie aún no sabía si había hecho bien en reprocharle varias cosas en la carta en vez de haber escrito algo bonito pero decidió que era mejor decírselo a ocultarlo, claro que después de que él leyera la carta tendrían una gran discusión. **

-Bueno… pudo ser peor… ¿no? –suspira y comienza a leer su carta

_Querido Spanner:_

_Vamos más de un año saliendo y lo mínimo que podría hacer es darte una carta y chocolates por estas fechas._

_Hay algo que me gustaría que hagas y es ¡Prestarme Atención! Es decir siempre te largas a darle mantenimiento a tus moscas y ok no me quejo yo también lo hago con mis creaciones pero yo no ¡Exagero! Paras 25 horas al día en tu vendito taller y solo cuando me necesitas para saciar tus deseos sexuales vienes a mí muy caballero con chocolates y toda la cosa solo para llevarme a la cama ¡Baka!_

_Y eso no es lo peor no, claro que no. Lo peor es que cuando lo hacemos metes a tus malditos moscas diciendo que necesitas tenerlos cerca por si algo malo sucede… y lo único que ha sucedido las últimas veces que esas cosas han estado presentes es que yo te deje con las ganas. ¿Por qué? Sí. Por venganza pero más porque me sentía observado por esas cosas y me ponían nervioso. Así que si quieres tener sexo conmigo tendrás que venir SOLO sin tus colas a verme o ¡Jodete!_

_No sé si te enoje pero tenías que saberlo… sé que no es muy valiente de mi parte decírtelo por carta pero si mínimo habláramos te lo diría Spanner._  
_Pero finalmente no eres tú el que me molesta tanto sino soy yo quien incluso después de todas tus idioteces sigue amándote con locura y espero al menos un poco más de atención… baka Spanner._

_Los chocolates tienen dulces, sé que no te gustan mucho los chocolates así que le puse algunos dulces para que los comas._

_Con Cariño,_  
_Tu Irie Soichi._

-De acuerdo… hasta yo me sorprendí de mi carta… -suspira y en eso Lambo aparece.

-Ne, ne…. ¿Me ayudas? –sonríe

-¿En qué? –arquea una ceja

-Puedes corregir mis faltas de ortografía por favor –sonríe –Si Reborn ve una me mata… -suspira e Irie se compadece de este y lo ayuda en su ortografía.

-Wao…. Que malo para esto eres –suspira –Bien termine… -le entrega la carta

-¡Gracias! –sonríe y se retira

-Que rarito es Lambo… -suspira –Todo un masoquista –sonríe y empieza a hacer un sobre para su carta  
**  
Mientras Squalo estaba al otro lado del patio suspirando y mirando su carta.**

-Pobre de mí… si el jefe lee esto… al día siguiente habrá velorio… -suspira –Ya que… -

_Querido estúpido Boss: _  
_  
Tráguese los chocolates y no pregunte por que los hice porque ni yo lo sé. Además ni siquiera creo que se los merezca mi querido Boss~  
Empezando porque NUNCA tiene una atención conmigo. SIEMPRE se mete en mi cuarto para tener sesiones largaaaas de sexo y encima ¡Diario! ¿Cree que no me duele? Estúpido Boss~_

_!Voiiiiiiiii¡ ¡Estoy harto de que meta sus pistolas por lugares que no debe! Suficiente tengo con su enorme "orgullo" como para que me meta tremendas pistolas._

_!Ah¡ Tambien quiero que le diga al Estúpido de Levi que deje de acosarlo porque usted sabe muy bien que es maldito lo acosa y usted no hace nada para detenerlo y ¡Me molesta! Me da ganas de golpear a ese idiota por sus insinuaciones descaradas y ya sé que no me concierne porque no somos una pareja formal pero igual es molesto._

_!Voiii! Estupido Jefe No vaya a pensar que estoy celoso…_

_No tengo nada más que decirle… así que… Chau._

_Con odio,_  
_Su Tiburón._

-¿Por qué carajos puse, su tiburón? –frunce el ceño pero decide dejarlo así por flojera a borrarlo

-Capitan-Sempai ¿Termino su carta? –se acercaba un despreocupado Fran

-Algo así… -empieza a hacer un sobre para la carta

-Ya veo… -se sienta a su costado a observar

Ambos permanecieron callados, Squalo haciendo el bendito sobre y Fran mirando divertido como el inútil de Squalo no lograba hacer el sobre.

-¡Voiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Mierda! –grito y Fran sonrio divertido

-Que inútil es Capitan-Sempai –sonríe

-¡Voiiiiiiii! ¡Cállate! –le grita y sigue intentado hacer el maldito sobre.

* * *

**Lamento no contestar... Gracias por sus reviews~ Nos vemos el lunes! **


	5. Los ex - arcobalenos

**Dije Lunes xD pero es domingo jejejeje **

* * *

Cap. 5. Los Ex – Arcobalenos

El tiempo pasa mientras cada uke hacia su carta y había uno especialmente concentrado, el que organizo todo esto: Skull.

-Creo que ya termine… -suspira –Maldición estúpida carta no sé me ocurre que escribir… me quedó muy corta… -se levanta del suelo y se dirige a la puerta de salida y sale a tomar un poco de aire –Que bien se siente… -sonríe y mira su carta –Estúpido Verde si fueras una buena pareja podría ponerte algo mejor que esto –sube sus hombros y luego se dirige al patio de atrás encontrándose a Squalo y Fran e ignorándolos para irse a una esquina y leer su carta.

_"Querido Verde:_

Te he preparado estos chocolates y está carta para demostrarte ¡Mentira! Jajajaja seguro pensaste que el gran Skull te escribiría estupideces cursis ¿Verdad? Pues no.

(-Me siento infantil… pero está bien –sonríe con orgullo)

_Prepare los chocolates por pura diversión y para no comérmelos solo y para que no digas que soy tacaño te estoy invitando un poco ¡Que te quede claro!  
¡Oh! Y espero no estar quitándote tu tiempo no vaya a ser que se te acabe la inspiración por darme algo de atención. ¡Ah! Y algo más no creas que te voy a dar un regalo de San Valentín en la noche ¡No! ¡Claro que no! Estoy muy cansado después de lo de la semana pasada, aún tengo que cojear de rato en rato por el dolor que no se quita de mi cintura ¡Maldito!_

Además siempre me usas de conejillo de India, a veces pienso que estás conmigo solo para usarme en tus "interesantes" experimentos.

Ya en serio Verde ¿Estás seguro de esto? Tienes al inmortal Skull a tus pies por no decir otra cosa y tu ni bola, eres un tarado.

(-Todo un tarado –suspira cansado y melancólico –Estúpido verde y es acariciado por alguien en su cabeza -¿eh? –Se voltea a ver quién es y se da una gran sorpresa -¿Tú? ... pero… ¿Por qué?

-Por nada en especial –se sienta a su lado

-¿Entonces? –Se sonroja levemente

-¿Entonces qué? –Sonríe divertida

-Ya, habla Viper –frunce el ceño

-Que molesto –sonríe y le quita la carta –Me pagarás después de ayudarte –suspira y Skull no entiende nada

-No… entiendo -suspira

-Verde es un idiota ¿no? –sonríe –Pero es porque no sabe expresar sus sentimientos, es un completo inútil en esas cosas y el hecho de que tú no te separes de él incluso siendo como es hace que se aferre a ti y te demuestre su afecto en esas sesiones de sexo que claro conociéndolo como lo conozco debe querer transmitirte sus sentimientos por la vía sexual y usándote de conejillo de indias. Dale tiempo para que pueda demostrarte lo mucho que te quiere sin sexo y sin experimentos baratos–le devuelve la carta y revuelve los cabellos de un sorprendido Skull –Ahora págame –sonríe divertida

-¡Claro que no! –sonríe y ambos empiezan a reír –Gracias –sonríe

-Una palabra y amaneces muerto -

-Ok… ni una sola palabra… -sonríe y Viper se levanta y se va

-Debo admitir que eso fue más que raro… -suspira –Pero le agradezco, ahora a escribir –sonríe y sigue escribiendo)

Pero supongo que eso es lo que me atrae de ti, que eres un tarado, uno muy inteligente a quien le quedan los lentes demasiado pero demasiado sexy y tiene un cabello demasiado atraíble a mi parecer, además que su bata de científico lo hace cada vez más violable aunque sea el siempre el seme.

Debo admitir que tienes muy suerte al tenerme de pareja, a mí el gran Skull. Así que… aprovecha bien el cariño que te doy de vez en cuando claro. No soy un uke necesitado tampoco.

¡Oh! Casi lo olvido por favor nada de sorpresas en la noche ¿Ok? Quieres darme algo dame un gracias y ya. En serio estoy súper adolorido como para que quieras tener acción en San Valentín.

Con amor,  
Tu siempre conejillo de India, Skull.

-Me siento ridículo… pero quedo mejor –sonríe y agradece mentalmente a Mammon por ayudarlo sin cobrar (aunque en realidad lo hizo pero no le hizo mucho caso) –Lalala… -cantaba mientras hacia un sobre adecuado para la carta.  
**  
En otro lado en el cuarto de Lambo para ser más específicos, se encontraban el dueño del cuarto y el guardián del sol: Sasagawa Ryohei quien se estaba levantando para irse.  
**  
-¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas? –pregunto curioso Lambo

-A hacer lo mismo que tú Al extremo –dijo sin gritar y serio

-¿Quieres que te corrijan los errores? –Sonríe

-¡Sí Al Extremo! –se sonroja y grita, si bien el guardián del sol no se llevaba bien con los estudios al menos debería poder hacer eso a un año de salir del colegio.

-Ok~ -le dijo Lambo y ryohei desapareció del cuarto –Veamos… espero que con esto Reborn no me quiera matar… -suspira –Aunque no necesita excusas –frunce el ceño y empieza a leer

_Querido Mejor Hitman de todo el mundo, Reborn:_

Sé que aunque hayas hecho pública nuestra relación eso no significa que sea formal ¿Verdad? Aunque no le veo el caso ¿A caso tratas de que Bianchi me mate?, me ha querido asesinar más de 4 veces el mismo día que dijiste que ambos teníamos "algo" y todos los días recibo cajas de chocolate misteriosamente y sin remitente y lo peor es que todos creen que ese "algo" solo es sexo por las noches y empiezo a creer lo mismo.

No quiero que pienses que te estoy reclamando, sé que no te gustan esas cosas y no pienso arriesgarme a que me castigues~ Solo te digo las cosas como son. Además tu no necesitas motivos para "castigarme".

Realmente espero que los chocolates sean de tu agrado, sé que no te gustan mucho así que les puse un poco de café, aunque debo admitir que esa idea fue de Tsuna-nii, él es realmente bueno y ha mejorado mucho gracias a tu tutoría pero creo que a veces se te pasa la mano con él y como su hermano y guardián del trueno tengo que protegerlo o al menos intentar que no lo maltraten como tú lo haces, aunque ya habíamos tocado ese tema y casi me matas solo quiero recordarte que él te quiere mucho aunque no lo demuestre y que ha aprendido más de lo que debería de ti y lo sabes (como por ejemplo tú sonrisa espeluznante de cuando se te ocurre algo "divertido").

Al igual que yo que he aprendido mucho de ti, claro que solo lo bueno. A pesar de todo debo agradecer que no me hayas hecho a un lado después de todas mis niñerías y berrinches pero aun así debo admitir que de vez en cuando eres cruel conmigo y león, ¡Pobrecito! Él no tiene por qué meterse mientras lo hacemos, incluso me da vergüenza verlo a veces de solo pensar en las noches anteriores en donde lo convertías en "juguetes" y sin ninguna vergüenza lo usabas.

En fin espero no te molestes como normalmente lo haces y que dejes de entrar a mi cuarto todas las noches, necesito descanso solo tengo 15 años, no seas injusto conmigo.

De tu esclavo por toda la eternidad,  
Lambo.

-Tengo la ligera sospecha de que me va a matar –sonríe resignado –Pero cara a cara jamás se lo iba a decir -

-¡Regrese al extremo! –Entra ryohei al cuarto

-Ya lo note –sonríe y empieza a elaborar su sobre –Dime ¿Cuántas faltas tenías? -

-Las suficientes como para que Soichi me dijera que tenía que estudiar primaria de nuevo ¡Al extremo! –grito y lambo evito comentar más.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la casa se encontraba Coronello leyendo y re-leyendo la carta para evitar algún error y Lal no lo mate.

_Mi amada y señora Lal:_

Te he preparado estos chocolates para que te endulcen todas las mañanas hasta que te dure el chocolate ¡Kora! Espero que sean de tu agrado al igual que esta carta.

Vamos saliendo más de 2 años y déjame decirte que jamás me arrepentiré de estar contigo y siempre te seré fiel como lo soy ahora, siempre seré tu amo de casa y te esperaré en casa como el buen novio que soy.

Por cierto, no olvides que a partir de setiembre entraré a trabajar en Nami-chuu como profesor de educación física ¡Kora! Me prometen buena paga y poder golpear a los alumnos como tú me enseñaste ¡Kora! Así que tendremos que adecuarnos a los horarios, etc. Realmente espero no me hagas hacer todo los quehaceres de la casa siempre es bueno que me ayudes un poco.

En cuanto a las horas de sexo que tenemos al día, no sé realmente porque quieres aumentar… 5 horas ¿No es suficiente? Bueno finalmente yo siempre haré lo que me pidas sin rechistar ¡Kora!

Lo olvide ¡Kora! Aun me debes una pelea en las montañas que están cerca de Namimori no creas que me he olvidado de aquella promesa que nos hicimos cuando éramos jóvenes y tú eras mi Sempai, nunca olvidare esos hermosos momentos que vivimos juntos, entrenando y tratando de hacernos más fuertes. Fue en esos lugares donde me di cuenta que te amaba y que quería terminar mis días junto a ti.

Solo me queda decirte que te amo con todo mi corazón y que siempre lo haré ¡Kora!

Tu fiel sirviente,  
Colonnello ¡Kora!

-¡He terminado! –grita contento

Mientras Colonnello se sentía feliz y empezaba a leer de nuevo por si las moscas, Mammon se encontraba en el tejado, había salido porque adentro todos hacían escándalo y no podía pensar aunque realmente no tuviera la mínima intención de hacerlo

-…¿Por qué me deje convencer? –Frunce el ceño y se tira a mirar el cielo –Estúpido y sensual Fong –empieza a leer su carta

_Mí querido deudor:_

Hace más de un año que nuestra maldición se rompió y me pediste ser tu futura esposa y debo admitir que tuviste mucho valor aun sin saber de mis sentimientos hacía ti.

¡Pero eso no significa que todas las deudas que tienes conmigo desaparecieran!  
Así que ponte a trabajar o consíguete algún idiota que quiera aprender a pelear y le cobras. Pero me pagas o me pagas.

Los chocolates son gratis así que comételos sin miedo a que vaya a cobrarte, es un pequeño presente que nunca más volverás a ver así que no te acostumbres y eso mismo va para la carta.

No quiero premios, no quiero que te pongas meloso, no quiero encuentros nocturnos, no quiero nada de nada, que mañana sea San Valentín no significa que tenemos que hacer cosas de enamorados o novios o lo que sea ¿De acuerdo? Puedes hacer tus cosas normal al igual que yo lo haré, quizás comamos juntos y eso si se me antoja.

Tampoco quiero que le des la carta a nadie o te mató y menos puedes comentar lo de los chocolates a alguno de los semes, ya me encargaré yo de que los ukes no hablen.

No tengo nada más que decirte, así que trágate los chocolates y no me molestes.

Con odio por no querer pagarme,  
tu Viper~

-Tsk… ¿Tu? ¿De dónde salió esa palabra? –Suspira –No pienso arreglarlo –suelta al viento _  
__**  
**_**Termina de poner la carta dentro de un sobre que hizo color rojo y se baja del tejado para entrar a la casa, en ese momento se encuentra con Lambo, Colonnello y Skull. Junto a ellos se dirigen al comedor encontrándose con Squalo y Fran. **

-¡Voiiiiiiii! ¿Terminaron sus cartas? –preguntaba un escandaloso Squalo

-Sí –dijeron al unísono

-Ahora solo faltan ken, ryohei, tsuna, enma, gokudera y Soichi –suspiran al unísono

-Soichi ya termino, solo fue a ver cómo les iban a los de arriba –dice Fran mirando un retrato en el comedor

-¿Qué miras? ¡Voii! –pregunta curioso

-Esa foto –señala y todos miran el retrato donde aparecían cuatro adultos y 4 niños, al parecer uno de ellos era Tsunayoshi y sus padres, los otros 3 niños eran trillizos y los otros adultos eran sus padres.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –pregunto Skull al aire porque nadie le respondió

-Como si supiéramos~ -dice Fran

* * *

**Graciiiiiias por sus reviiiiews! que por ciertoooo fueron menos que la vez pasada :( xD en fin ! Gracias :D **

**Nos vemos el Lunes 15 ;) **


	6. Aoba y Byakuran

**jojo lamento la demoraaaaaaaaaaaa xD**

**Espero les guste el cap.! :D**

* * *

Aoba y Byakuran  
**  
Lambo termino de hacer su sobre, metió su carta y luego lo cerró, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a ryohei quien estaba leyendo su carta, se preguntaba si él también se había puesto a reprochar cosas, pero luego recordó que de todos él había sido el único que dijo que su pareja si se merecía los chocolates y la carta por lo que descartó la idea.**

-Bueno, ryohei-san iré abajo –sonríe

-¿Eh? De acuerdo, yo iré en un momento ¡Al extremo! –dijo medio grito  
**  
Lambo asintió con la cabeza y bajo con su carta en mano. **

-Me quedo bien, no es muy larga pero… tampoco es que me encante ser el uke –suspira - ¡Leeré la carta Al Extremo! –subió sus manos como siempre que grita.

_Querido Aoba ¡Al extremo!:_

_Vamos saliendo 9 meses y este es nuestro primer San Valentín ¡Al extremo!_

_Debo agradecerte por todas las veces que me has ayudado en los exámenes y en mis prácticas en el club de boxeo ¡Al extremo!_

_Es bueno saber que de todos los semes que conozco tú eres uno de los mejores y eso lo descubrió hoy mientras hablaba con Sawada y los otros ukes. No me hubiera imaginado que no les hicieran mucho caso, excepto Yamamoto que le da toda clase de atenciones al cabeza de pulpo pero este es un mal agradecido._

_Me alegro que no seas como ninguno de esos, aunque debo admitir que eres muy competitivo ¡al extremo! Pero eso no podría hacerlo menos interesante ¡al extremo!_

_Sabes que no soy de expresarme, normalmente eres tú el que se expresa más pero quería que al menos lo supieras por medio de estar carta, que te amo ¡Al extremo!_

_Con cariño,_  
_De tu boxeador ¡Al extremo!_

-¿No es muy corta? –Habla alguien por detrás

-¿¡EH!? –Voltea y ve a un calmado gokudera -¡Me asustaste Al extremo! –Grito medio furioso

-Oh~ Lo siento –sonríe –Jajajaja tu carta fue divertida -sonríe  
**  
Gokudera había dejado a Tsuna con Enma para ir a revisar abajo y que nada malo estuviera pasando, pero se topó con la puerta del cuarto de lambo abierta y aun concentrado Ryohei leyendo que no pudo contener su curiosidad y empezó a leer.**

-¡Cállate Al extremo! –Se sonrojo levemente -¡Eso a ti no te importa! ¡Cabeza de pulpo! –grita más fuerte

-Jajajaja ¿¡Cómo me llamaste Cabeza de césped!? –parecía que iniciaría una de sus típicas peleas pero apareció Lambo

-¿Eh? Estupidera ¿Qué haces? –Entro despreocupado –Los demás están tomando cosas del refrigerador y no quieren detenerse… ¿Me ayudas? –Se rasca la cabeza

-¡EH! ¡Malditos! –Salió corriendo rumbo a la cocina

-Sigue con lo tuyo Ryohei-san –sonríe y se va

-Ajá… -suspira –El idiota cabeza de pulpo tiene razón… -mira su tarjeta -¡Oh! Pero no tiene que ser larga –sonríe –Sawada dijo que debía poner lo que sentía y no necesariamente tenía que ser en una hoja entera… -sonríe -¡He terminado Al extremo! –Sonríe satisfactoriamente y comienza o más bien intenta comenzar a hacer el sobre  
**  
Mientras él hacia eso; en la cocina…**

-¡Dejen la comida del Décimo en paz! –Grito molesto gokudera

-Tsunayoshi es un muy mal anfitrión –sonríe Skull todo descarado

-¡Pero si fuiste TÚ el de la idea! –Grito más furioso

-Sí, pero estás es la casa de Tsunayoshi ¿no? –sonríe

-Ya, tranquilízate ¡Kora! –Pide amablemente –Tenemos hambre, son casi las 6 de la tarde y no hemos comido nada -

-¡Voiiiiiiii! ¡El rubio tiene razón! –Grito

-¡Entonces lárguense a comprar su comida! –se acerca a Skull y de mala gana le quita el envase de leche y lo mete a la refrigeradora. -¡Nadie coge nada y punto! –dicto y se sentó cerca al refri. Para cuidar que no hicieran de las suyas

-Tsk… -gruñeron Colonnello y los que estaban en la mesa

-¿Quiénes demonios faltan? –Frunce el ceño

-Pues… -hablo Fran –el décimo, el de cabellos rojos, el de cabellos blancos y el cara de mono -

-¿Eh? –les cae una gotita estilo anime

-Si te refieres a Kozato y ha el cabeza de césped, ambos ya terminaron, el primero está con el Décimo y el otro terminando de hacer el sobre para la carta –suspira -

-Entonces solo faltan dos ¿verdad? –pregunta Mammon y gokudera asiente con la cabeza  
**  
Mientras ellos hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, Tsunayoshi se encontraba terminando de escribir la carta para su segundo seme. **

-¿Tsuna-kun terminaste? –Pregunto enma sonriente

-¿Eh?... lo siento… aún no-suspira –no quiero que quedé muy corto –sonríe

-Ya veo, tomate tu tiempo –sonríe –Yo estaré aquí -

-De acuerdo, gracias –sonríe y se quedan mirando un rato hasta que…

-¿Eh? –Entra y ve la escena -¡¿Qué hacen?! –Pregunta enojado

-¿Eh? –hace su cabeza para atrás viendo a su amigo peli rojo -¡Soichi-kun! –Sonríe

-¿Qué te sucede, Soichi? –Pregunto enma frunciendo el ceño

-…Eso debería preguntar yo –se acomoda los lentes

-¿Te refieres a las miradas fijas? –Pregunto tsuna inocentemente

-¡Claro! -

-Tranquilo –sonríe tiernamente -

-¡No! ¡Parecían una pareja feliz! –Frunce el ceño –No puedo dejar que eso… -fue cortado por el otro peli rojo

-¡Tranquilízate! –Grito –Nosotros siempre nos miramos así, se nos ha hecho costumbre –argumento

-…mmm… -acomodo sus lentes -  
**  
Tsunayoshi se levantó dejando la carta en la mesa para acercarse a Soichi y poner una de sus manos en el hombro de este.**

-Tranquilo ¿Sí? –sonríe –Sé que tienes miedo a que engañe a Byakuran pero eso nunca sucedería -

-Pero… pero… -suspiro –Bien, te creo –sonríe

-Gracias… oh… y si pudieras… evita comentar esto, si él se entera lo harán los otros dos y me dejarán inválido –suspira

-Está bien, Tsunayoshi-kun –ambos se sientan junto a enma –Y… ¿Ya terminaste la carta para Byakuran-sama?

-Etto… sí –se sonroja

-Oh, eso es bueno –sonríe –Entonces solo falta la de Basil ¿Verdad? -

-Así es… pero primero leeré la carta de bya-kun para asegurarme de que todo esté bien –sonríe

-¿Bya-kun? –sonríen los peli rojos.

-…-se sonroja y los ignora para empezar a leer al igual que sus acompañantes.

_Querido Byakuran:_

_Este mes cumplimos 13 meses siendo pareja y debo agradecerte por todo lo que haces por mí, comenzando por soportar a Hibari-san que es tan celoso, además de sacarme siempre a pasear cuando estamos desocupados y que a veces te quedes a dormir conmigo después de hacer "eso"._

_Sé que te encantan los malvaviscos y por eso hice malvaviscos bañados en chocolate para que puedas comértelos._

_¡Oh! Quiero decirte al igual que a Hibari-san que dejen de pelear por a quien quiero más, se los he dicho millones de veces LOS AMO de la misma manera y NO tengo NI tendré preferencias ni favoritos ¿De acuerdo?_

_Y sé que no lo haces con frecuencia pero no intimides a toda persona que se me acerque y que no conozcamos, como por ejemplo a las maid de las cafeterías o a los meseros de los restaurantes. Sé que lo haces por protegerme y lo agradezco pero no es necesario._

_Nunca me olvidaré todos los momentos divertidos que pasamos, como cuando jugamos "El juego del Rey" fue… muy divertido o cuando fuimos los cuatro al parque de diversiones y termine cargando como 15 peluches ¡También! Cuando fuimos a la playa y te quemaste la espalda, sé que quizás para ti no es un recuerdo grato porque después de todo no pudiste hacerlo durante toda una semana y Hibari-san te lo reprocho casi un mes, pero me encanto estar a solas contigo esos días._

_Me encanta cuando haces tus pucheros porque no te hago caso en algo o porque simplemente dices~ que no te hago caso, te ves muy tierno._

_Bueno no me queda nada más que decir que… te amo y espero nunca lo olvides._

_Con todo mi amor,_  
_Tu Usagi-chan_

-¡Te quedo perfecto! –exclamo Irie haciendo sobresaltar al castaño

-… ¿Estuvieron leyendo verdad? –suspiro –Gracias… -

-Jajajaja, no te enojes Tsuna-kun –sonríe –Te ayudaré a hacer el sobre –sonríe

-De acuerdo, gracias –sonríe –Iré avanzando la última que me falta -

-Cierto… ¿Se la mandarás a Italia? –pregunto

-Ammm… pues es la única forma –suspira –Se la mandaré… espero que venga… -sonríe

-Seguro lo hará –sonríe enma animando a su amigo

-Sí –sonríe

-Bueno, yo iré bajando a ver que hacen los otros –sonríe

-¡Oh! Cierto… es algo tarde –mira su reloj y marca las 6:20 p.m. –Diles que vayan avanzando sus chocolates –sonríe

-De acuerdo –se levanta y se va dejando a los dos amigos solos.


	7. Chikusa y Basil

**dejen comentariooooooos pleaseeeeeeeeee **

* * *

Cap. 7.- Chikusa y Basil

Ken se encontraba tirado en el tejado leyendo su carta, realmente era corta y no le molestaba, de hecho hasta pensó en no hacerla y tragarse los chocolates pero por alguna razón no lo hizo y le pareció raro pero decidió dejarlo así y no pensar en el porqué.

-No está mal… es corta sí, pero… No tiene nada de malo ¿Verdad? –suspira y lee la carta

"Querido" Megane:

No me he vuelto ningún uke romántico ni bueno ni dulce ni nada de lo que crees así que no sueñes, solo lo hago por diversión y quiero que me guardes chocolates porque los hice con crema de fresa, MI favorita.

¡Ah! Y ni creas que porque es San Valentín vamos a tener sexo ¡No! Estás equivocado, estoy harto de que te acerques a mí con esas intenciones y luego me ignores o ignores mis berrinches… las cuales hago para llamar tu estúpida atención pero como eres torpe y ciego no te das cuenta.

¡Es más quiero el divorcio!

_Con odio,  
Ken.  
_

-… ¡Ah! ¡Te odio! –Suspira -…aunque no parece –mira al cielo y frunce el ceño -¡MEGANE BAKA! –Grita fuerte

-¿Ken-san está todo bien? –Pregunta un preocupado castaño desde su ventana

-¿Eh? –Se acerca a mirarlo –Si… no es de tu incumbencia –salta para irse adentro pero en medio de la caída un habilidoso Tsuna lo coge del cuello y lo entra a su cuarto -¡Oye! ¿Qué te sucede pyon? –Frunce el ceño mientras se levanta

-Nada… es solo que me preocupaste –sonríe y junto a enma y Irie se sientan al lado del rubio.

-Tsk… no sucede nada que te interese… -infla sus cachetes

-…-sonríe –No puede ser tan malo ¿no? -

-¡Lo es! -

-Entonces dime ¿Qué sucede? –Insiste amablemente

-Pues… -suspira y le explica que está harto de Chikusa y que lo usa solo para tener sexo.

-¿Seguro? –Habla por primera vez los peli rojos

-Pues… sí –cruza los brazos molesto

-Quizás… él ha hecho cosas por ti pero no te has dado cuenta –sonríe tsuna

-¡No lo creo! ¡Terminaré con él y punto! –Grita enojado

-De acuerdo -

-¿Eh? -

-De acuerdo… -sonríe –pero no deberías hacerlo gritándole, simplemente se amable, no lo lastimes -

-… yo hago lo que yo quiero ¡pyon! -

-Vamos… sé que lo quieres y no soportarías verlo triste –insiste el castaño

-Tsk… -

-Tranquilo ¿Terminaste la carta y el sobre? –Pregunta Irie

-Sí… y no-

-De acuerdo… yo te ayudo –sonríe  
-Tsk… bueno… -

-¿Entonces? ¿Serás amable? -

-¡No te importa pyon! –grita y sale jalando a Irie junto a él.  
**  
Ambos desaparecieron una vez voltearon directo a las escaleras, bajando de dos en dos las escaleras y entrando a la cocina, mientras Tsuna sonreía divertido y confiado de que Ken sería sutil y bueno al intentar romper con Chikusa, porque en el fondo sabía que no lo lograría y se entregaría de nuevo a Chikusa sin protestas y que ahora el de anteojos tendría más cuidado de dejar de lado a Ken.**

-¿Terminaste? –Le pregunta enma sonriente

-¿eh? Sí –sonríe

-¿Puedo leerla? -

-Cla-claro… -sonríe y le entrega la carta

_¡Querido Basil-kun!_

No sabes cuánto te extraño, hace un mes que no nos vemos ni podemos hablar por teléfono porque a mi adorable padre se le ocurrió mandarte a una misión, pero me alegra saber que por estos días ya estarás de regreso y podremos hablar.

Me hubiera encantado pasar San Valentín contigo y entregarte personalmente los chocolates pero lamentablemente no podrá ser, espero que el Día Blanco puedas venir y podamos pasar un rato juntos, salir los 4 y que me vuelvan a llenar de regalos como aquella vez en el parque de diversiones o como aquella vez en la feria, fue uno de mis días favoritos termine con 3 mascaras, una de conejo, una de león y una de gato que tú me regalaste, además de haber visto los fuegos artificiales con las 3 personas que más amo y porque aquella vez fue la primera que pasamos una noche los 4, sin peleas, ni piconerias, fue perfecta; hablar de todo como siempre lo hacemos y pues… pasar la noche juntos una vez más.

¡Ah! Cierto, sabes que de los tres, tú eres el menos escandaloso y sobre protector pero incluso así sé muy bien que te peleas con Bya-kun y Kyo-kun por a quien quiero más y al igual que a ellos te digo que es una pérdida de tiempo ¡Los quiero por igual y eso nunca cambiará!

Espero verte lo más pronto posible y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido Basil-chan, te estaré esperando ansiosamente.

Espero que te gusten los chocolates, los hice con relleno de lúcuma como te gustan. Ah~ y no le invites a mi padre, mi madre le enviará una caja para él así que no dejes que te quite los míos que son solo para ti.

Pd: Dile a mi padre que la próxima vez que te mandé más lejos de lo que ya estás de mí le diré a mamá que no le hable por un mes, él sabe muy bien que ella lo hará así que no tendrá opción~ :P

Pd 2: Te amo Basil, nunca lo olvides.

Con todo mi amor,  
Tu Tsu-dono

-… solo hubo una queja en toda la carta… a comparación de las otras dos cartas… por cierto… -miro al castaño -¿Por qué tanto interés en ayudar al cara de mono? –Sonríe

-¡Hey~! … pues… -suspira –Por qué quizás en algún momento yo creí lo mismo de Hibari-san –sonríe triste

-…-se sorprende y lo abraza sorprendiendo al castaño -

-Etto… -se sonroja levemente y luego acepta el abrazo

-…-pone su frente encima de la frente ajena y… -Tonto, como alguien podría usarte… -sonríe

-Enma-kun… -se sorprende un poco y luego devuelve la sonrisa –Gracias…

-Terminemos el sobre para esta carta y luego bajemos con los demás ¿Si? –habla sin alejarse del castaño

-De… de acuerdo -

-Bien… -le da un beso en la frente y coge algunos papeles celestes para el sobre

**Por su lado, Tsuna estaba algo sorprendido y en shock por las acciones de su peli rojo amigo pero decidió dejarlo de lado, Enma era su mejor amigo casi un hermano y es normal que trate de animarlo.  
**  
-Sí –sonríe y ambos terminan de hacer el sobre rápidamente metiendo la carta y sellando el sobre.

-¡Listo! –Dijeron al unísono y se sonrieron -

-Bajemos –coge de la mano al castaño y lo ayuda a pararse para luego jalarlo y bajar  
**  
Ambos entraron a la cocina, la cual estaba hecha un desastre. Tsuna se tensó, tendría que limpiar eso antes de que su mamá lo vea y lo castigue una eternidad.**

-Bueno… ¿Acabaron? –pregunto amablemente el castaño  
**  
A cambio de eso recibió muchos ¡Voiii! ¡Al extremo! ¡Que te importa pyon! Entre otras frases familiares **

-Tomare eso como un no –sonríe -¿Quién necesita ayuda? –Pregunto amablemente de nuevo y todos sin excepción levantaron la mano -¡¿Qué?! –Hizo un puchero y suspiro –Bien… primero les explicaré a Enma-kun y Irie-kun luego ellos me ayudarán con los demás ¿De acuerdo? -

-¡Sí! –gritaron al unísono y tsuna le enseño a Irie y Enma a envolver los chocolates delicadamente con papel aluminio y luego envolver la caja con papel de regalo y un lazo con su moñito de decoración, una vez termino de enseñar cada uno enseñaba a dos para hacer más ágil el trabajo.

**Cerca de las 9 de la noche casi todos ya habían terminado, lo más difícil fue el moño que no les salía, luego de eso agradecieron unos de buena manera y otras de mala manera la ayuda del castaño y claro otros por no decir Skull, le agradecían a los que los ayudaron (por no decir Mammon).**

-¡Suerte! –sonreía Tsuna mientras despedía a cada uke y a Colonnello y Mammon.-Muchísimas gracias Décimo –agradecía muy contento Hayato

-Gracias Décimo –decía un poco entusiasta Fran

-¡Voiii! ¡No esperes que te agradezca! –se fue junto a Fran

-¡Gracias Sawada! ¡Al extremo! –sonríe y se va trotando

-Gracias Sawada-kun –sonríe Irie y se va

-Tsk… gracias –frunce el ceño y se va un rubio molesto

-¡Gracias! –sonríe Skull dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-¡Gracias Sawada! ¡Kora! –sonríe

-De nada –dijo Viper y desapareció junto a Colonnello

-…Bueno… Suerte Tsuna-kun –sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla

-…Igual… -se sonroja y ve como Enma se va -¿Debería preocuparme? … -suspira –No debo dejar que lo haga enfrente de Hibari-san… o lo mata~ -sonríe ante sus pensamientos y cierra la puerta para dirigirse a la cocina donde se encontraba Lambo ordenando algunas cosas

-¿No crees que fuimos muy buenos en dejar que se fueran sin ayudar? –suspiro y sigue ordenando la cocina

-…Creo que sí –ríe levemente y ayuda a su hermanito a limpiar


	8. 14 de Febrero (Parte I)

**dejen comentariooooooos pleaseeeeeeeeee **

* * *

Cap. 8.- 14 de Febrero (Parte I)  
**  
Después de terminar de limpiar y dejar todo impecable para no ser castigados, Lambo y Tsuna se fueron a sus cuartos, se bañaron y se metieron a la cama.**

Los demás ukes, Colonnello y Mammon hicieron lo mismo, ignoraron todo y a todos, se bañaron, comieron algo y se metieron a sus camas.

-CON SQUALO-  
**  
Squalo despertó temblando por la pesadilla que tuvo, donde él era perseguido por su estúpido jefe por la carta que le dio. Suspiro e ignoro el sueño, no podía ser tan malo ¿Verdad? **

-¡Voiii! ¡Tengo hambre! –grito y salio con su pijama directo a la cocina, no había nadie era muy temprano así que agarro algunas tostadas y un vaso de leche para luego dirigirse a su cuarto y comer en paz –Me pregunto… si… el sueño se hará realidad… ¡Voiiii! ¡Que idioteces estoy diciendo! –se gritó así mismo y luego de terminar se metió a la ducha a tomar un baño frio y despejar sus dudas.  
**  
Una vez cambiado, salio de su cuarto rumbo al despacho de su despreciado jefe. Entró y se encontró con una escena no muy pintoresca que digamos. **

-Oh… Squalo ¿Ya despertaste? –Pregunto el guardián de la tormenta que le estaba dando de comer en la boca a su jefe

-No, sigo dormido idiota –frunció el ceño y sin decir nada más, tiro la puerta con odio y se dirigió a la sala encontrando a Lussuria mirando tele.

-¿Celos~? –Sonríe mientras cambia de canal

-¡Voiiiiiii! ¡No sé de qué hablas! –Grito enojado y volteo dispuesto a irse pero Lussuria lo detuvo

-Tranquilo querido~ no tienes por qué ponerte enojarte y mucho menos ponerte celoso de Levi~ -sonríe -¿Te digo un secretito? –Sonríe acercándose al oído del peli blanco haciéndolo estremecer un poco –Soy su amante –después de decir eso soplo un poco en el oído de su viejo amigo para luego tirarse en el sofá a seguir mirando tele

-Co-como si… ¡Como si me importará! –grito enojado y se fue a su cuarto -¡Maldito Lussuria! ¡A mí no me importa si es amante de ese otro idiota! –Se tiró en su cama y sacó de su cómoda la caja de chocolates junto a la carta hecha para su jefe –Malditos todos… -suspiro y frunció el ceño -¡Voiiiiiii! ¡Si es amante de ese porqué acosa a mi estúpido jefe! –grito parándose de la cama -…-al pensar en las palabras que había soltado su cara tomo un color rojo intenso –Maldita sea… -suspira –¿Por qué es tan difícil? –Frunce el ceño y suspira –Mejor me olvido de esto –guarda la caja y la carta en su cómoda –Mejor me olvido de todo y ya… -sonríe dándose aires y tocan la puerta -¿Eh? ¿Qué quieren? ¡Voiii! –Gritó

-Capitán-sempai el jefe quiere vernos a todos –habló

-¿Eh? Ya voy Fran –suspiro –probablemente tengamos alguna misión… y justo hoy –sonríe –Mejor… -  
**  
Squalo camino por primera vez sin ganas de hacer NADA, al llegar vio a todos que lo esperaban, incluso al ilusionista de los ojos bicolor. **

-¿Cuál es el problema? –Arqueo una ceja

-Silencio escoria, como hoy es día festivo el noveno me pidió que les diera el día libre –suspiro y frunció el ceño –Y lo haré con la condición de que mañana todos estén despiertos a las 6 de la mañana haciendo los encargos que eran para hoy ¿Entendido? –Miro a todos con enojo

-¡Sí! –Gritaron al unísono, algunos felices y otros no tanto

-Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista, escorias –giró y volvió a hablar –Ven a mi oficina escoria -

A todos les salio una gotita estilo anime ¿Escoria? ¿A quién se refería si a todos les decía así?

-¡Basura te estoy hablando! –Volteo enojado señalando a Squalo

-Ah~ era de él quien hablabas boss~ -sonríe Lussuria

-Tsk… voy –frunció el ceño y siguió a su estúpido jefe a su despacho

**Ambos entraron y Xanxus ordenó que cierre la puerta con seguro lo cual hizo sudar frío a Squalo. **

-¿Qué… sucede? –Dijo medio asustado

-Nada… ¿Por qué saliste enojado en la mañana? –Pregunto mientras se sentaba en su silla

-¿Eh? … no… no salí enojado… me acordé que había dejado algo pendiente y… me acordé en ese momento… -mintió (**Esmeralda: **no sabe mentir xD)

-¿Así? –Sonríe –No estarás… ¿Celoso? –Sonríe orgulloso

-¡JA! ¿Celoso? ¿De qué? –Dijo con todo el orgullo que se podía

-Tsk… escoria no sabes mentir –sonríe y apoya su rostro en su brazo izquierdo

-…-no dijo nada, no sabía que decir para defenderse -¡Voiiii! -

-¡Jajajaja! ¡No sabes ni que decir! –Ríe exageradamente

-¡Cállate! –Grito rojo de la vergüenza

-Ya, ya cálmate –sonríe –Tenemos el día libre ¿Quieres hacer algo escoria? –TRATO de sonar amable pero no se podía

-¿Con usted? No gracias –se voltea rápido asiendo que su cabello se elevará un poco

-…-Xanxus se sonrojo ante la vista de los cabellos que tanto lo volvían loco, pero claro, él no lo diría.

-¿? –Miro de reojo a un Xanxus que no dejaba de mirarlo -¡Voiii! ¿Qué miras tanto? –Volteo

-Nada… -evito la mirada del peli blanco – ¿Entonces? –Frunce el ceño

-Tsk… ya que… ¿A dónde vamos? –trata de ocultar su sonrojo pero no pudo

-Mmm… ¿Importa? –Arquea una ceja

-¡Voiiii! ¡Claro que sí! –grita enojado

-Como sea… vamos a dónde quieres, escoria -

-…-se sorprendió un poco ante la actitud de su jefe e inevitablemente se sonrojo –Pues… -y de la nada el estómago del peli blanco sonó haciendo que se sonrojara

-Vamos a comer –sonríe, se levanta y coge de la mano a Squalo saliendo del lugar dirigiéndose a un restaurant elegante en Italia.  
**  
Xanxus obligo a Squalo a comer ya que se resistía a comer algo tan caro, luego de eso pasearon un rato por la ciudad para luego retornar al castillo de los Varia.**

-Bien… -dijo Squalo subiendo las escaleras -…Iré a tomar una ducha… -miro a su jefe –Gra-gracias… -dijo en susurro pero que fue escuchado por Xanxus que sonrío

-De nada escoria –le dedica una sonrisa haciendo que Squalo se vuelva un tomate

**Rápidamente Squalo salio corriendo a su cuarto dejando a un divertido Xanxus que se fue a su despacho.**

Rápidamente el peli blanco tomo una ducha de agua fría y recordó el día que pasó con su jefe, en algún momento de la caminata unas chicas gritaban que se veían bien como pareja lo cual le encanto escuchar pero obviamente se hizo el que le fastidio el comentario. Después de bañarse, se cambió y salio decidido de su cuarto rumbo al despacho de su jefe para darle la carta y los chocolates. 

-Boss… -entro despacio y encontró a Xanxus dormido en su silla -…-sonríe y se acerca –Tsk… se lo dejaré aquí –deja la caja y el sobre al frente de su jefe –Bien… iré con Fran –sale despacio para no despertar a su jefe  
**  
Luego se dirigió donde Fran quien iniciaba una video llamada a la residencia Sawada.**

- CON FRAN-  
**  
Fran había despertado junto al lado de uno de sus amores: Belphegor. Pero decidió no despertarlo y se fue a bañar, luego se cambió y salio dejando a un bel bien dormido.**

La noche anterior no habían hecho nada pero supo por Lussuria que Bel había tenido una pelea con quien sabe quién y estaba cansado.

Se dirigió a la cocina y sacó tostadas y leche para tomar, se sentó en la mesa dispuesto a comenzar a comer pero fue interrumpido por Levi quien iba corriendo a la cocina a prepararle algo al Boss.

-Si sigue así Capitán – sempai lo matará –toma su leche y termina sus tostadas  
**  
Va a la cocina y deja sus platos ahí y de la nada escucha una puerta cerrarse con odio.**

-Parece que Capitán – sempai se enojó –camina hacia el despacho de su jefe y se encuentra con la misma escena que Squalo: Levi dándole de comer a su Boss.

-¿Qué quieres escoria? –Pregunto Xanxus enojado

-Nada… solo quería saber de qué se puso celoso ahora el Capitán – sempai –soltó directamente sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

-Así que la escoria esta celosa ¿no? –Sonríe divertido –Lárgate basura –miró con odio a Levi y este asintió retirándose al instante –Y tú –señalo a Fran y el teléfono empezó a sonar –Tsk… -contestó -…No tengo porque hacer eso –contestó enojado –Ya que… Adiós –colgó con furia –Llama a todos, tengo algo que decirles ¡Para hoy! –Gritó más enojado

-¡Sí! –dijo y salio rápido del despacho

No quería despertar a su Sempai ni encontrarse con baka-sempai así que le dijo a Levi que el Boss había dicho que llame a todos para una reunión a lo cual el guardián del trueno salio corriendo. Como no quería pasarse de malo fue donde Squalo a avisarle lo de la reunión.

Tocó la puerta -¿Eh? ¿Qué quieren? ¡Voiii! –Escucho el grito

-Capitán-sempai el jefe quiere vernos a todos –respondió

-¿Eh? Ya voy Fran –se sorprendió de que no gritara y luego pensó –_Está celoso~ -_-sonríe y se va  
**  
Llega a la sala y ve a Bel junto a Mukuro hablando de lo más natural.**  
_  
-¿Y estos?_ –pensó  
**  
Antes de intentar articular palabra, había llegado Xanxus y un poco después llegó Squalo, así que no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada. **

-¿Cuál es el problema? –Entró Squalo preguntando enojado

-Silencio escoria, como hoy es día festivo el noveno me pidió que les diera el día libre –suspiro y frunció el ceño –Y lo haré con la condición de que mañana todos estén despiertos a las 6 de la mañana haciendo los encargos que eran para hoy ¿Entendido? –Miro a todos con enojo

-¡Sí! –Gritaron al unísono, algunos felices y otros no tanto

-Ahora desaparezcan de mi vista, escorias –giró y volvió a hablar –Ven a mi oficina escoria -

A todos les salio una gotita estilo anime ¿Escoria? ¿A quién se refería si a todos les decía así?

-¡Basura te estoy hablando! –Volteo enojado señalando a Squalo

-Ah~ era de él quien hablabas boss~ -sonríe Lussuria

-Tsk… voy –frunció el ceño y sigue a su jefe.

-Bueno~ Ya que no hay nada que hacer y es temprano ¿Quién quiere ir a las aguas termales? –Sonríe

-¡Yo! –Gritaron Levi y Bel

-Kufufufu~ Supongo que podemos ir –sonríe Mukuro

-Hmp –dijo sin ánimo Fran ¿Cuándo demonios les iba a dar esas cosas que había hecho?  
**  
Los 5 se dirigieron a las aguas termales que quedaban cerca al castillo Varia. **  
**  
Los 5 se metieron un rato a las aguas termales, Lussuria insistía en frotarles la espalda a todos, pero por supuesto solo Levi acepto, los otros 3 se alejaron un poco para evitar ser frotados por el guardián del sol.**

Luego de eso a todos les sonó el estómago y salieron de las aguas termales, se cambiaron y se dirigieron a una pensión a pedir la mejor comida que tenían, nadie se preocupaba por pagar, solo tenían que ponerlo a cuenta de la familia Vongola y ¡Listo! 

-Bueno… estoy algo cansado~ -dijo Lussuria al terminar de comer –Iré a dormir en alguno de los cuartos~ -hizo una señal con la mano y desapareció

-Hmp~ -dijeron Bel, Fran y Mukuro ignorándolo por completo e ignorando que Levi había desaparecido

-Bueno… -bostezo –Ushishishi ¿Qué hacemos mientras esos dos hacen sus cochinadas? -

-Yo me voy a meter de nuevo a las aguas termales ¿Vienen? -

-Te sigo –dijo Bel y se paró junto a Mukuro -¿Tu no vienes Fran?

-No~ ya me aburrí del agua –respondió mientras terminaba su presa de pollo

-Como quieras –dijeron ambos y se fueron

-Ahora… -suspira -¿Se los doy o no? –Piensa un rato –Pues… gaste mi tiempo así que se los daré -

**Se acercó a ver qué era lo que hacían y se sorprendió, estaban peleando.  
**  
-¿Qué hacen? –Entro todo serio como siempre

-Na… nada –se abrazaron como si nada hubiera sucedido  
-…si lo dicen… -se fue dejándolos solos

-Ya que se fue… ¿En qué estábamos? ¡Ah sí! ¡Yo lo haré primero que tú ilusionista de dos por medio! –Grito sacando sus cuchillos

-¡Silencio intento de príncipe! ¡Seré yo! –empezaron a pelear de nuevo  
**  
Mientras Fran se encontraba tirado en el piso de una de las habitaciones, de vez en cuando rodaba como un animalito.**

-Mmm… -rueda-Son las 3 de la tarde… que rápido paso el tiempo… ¡Oh! Se supone que a las 4 tendría que hacer una video llamada… será mejor volver –suspira y va donde sus semes que estaban como medios dormidos –Volvamos~ -soltó

-¿Eh? –lo miraron y asintieron

**Al momento de salir de las aguas termales. Levi y Lussuria los alcanzaron junto antes de que los dejen. Los 5 llegaron al castillo y de inmediato Levi desapareció al igual que Mukuro. Fran suspiro y entro junto a Lussuria y Bel.  
**  
-Ya vuelvo~ -dijo Fran y se fue

-¿Qué tal la sesión de sexo afeminado? –Sonríe

-No es de tu incumbencia –le saca la lengua

-¿Eres el seme o el uke? … espera… el uke por supuesto –sonríe

-¿Tienes ganas de pelear verdad~? –Se pone en pose de pelea

-Uishishishi ¡Siempre! –saca sus cuchillos y empiezan a pelear  
**  
Fran vuelve con la caja de chocolates y la carta en la mano pero al verlos pelear a Lussuria y Bel tan concentrados no tiene más opción que ir al cuarto del príncipe y dejar ahí las cosas, para luego dirigirse al cuarto lejano de Mukuro.**

-Espero que no esté ocupado –entra sin avisar y lo encuentra dormido –Oh~ bueno… -deja los chocolates y la carta cerca al dormilón y se va  
**  
Corre al cuarto de computadoras e inicia una video llamada con Sawada Tsunayoshi, justo antes de que le contesten aparece Squalo.**

-¿Lo lograste? –Pregunto Squalo mirando la pantalla

-¿El qué? –Pregunto y la video llamada entro dejándose ver a varios chicos en la pantalla

-Con Irie-  
**  
Irie se levantó cerca de las 9 de la mañana y miró a su costado.**

-Tsk… incluso hoy ese desgraciado se fue –suspira

-¿Perdón? –Apareció Spanner vestido con casual

-…-se sonrojo al verlo tan presentable –Na… nada -  
**  
Spanner se acerca a él y le da un beso en la mejilla**

-Cámbiate, hoy tendremos una cita –le guiña un ojo

-… ¿Cita? –Se sonroja –Está… está bien –sonríe y se dirige al baño a ducharse.  
**  
En menos de una hora, Irie está cambiado con ropa casual.**

-…Te vez hermoso –le da su brazo

-…-se sonroja y pone su brazo entre el de él –silencio… -sonríe sonrojado

-Bien… vamos por lo primero –sonríe

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde iremos? -

-Pues… pensé que sería divertido ir acuario ¿Te parece bien? –Se acerca a robarle un beso

-…-se sonroja –Sí… nunca he ido a uno así que está bien –sonríe

-Entonces es perfecto –salen de su departamento y suben al coche de Spanner

**El viaje hasta el acuario les toma un hora, llegando a las 11 en punto al lugar, Spanner saca las entradas y entran al acuario.**  
**  
Irie estaba emocionadísimo pero trataba de disimularlo un poco, nunca había estado tan cerca de los peces ni animales marinos, pero tampoco era para que se comportara como un niño de 5 años, así que disimulaba lo mejor que podía. **  
**  
Primero vieron los delfines, luego los tiburones (preferidos de Spanner) luego una enorme ballena, luego fueron por los peces pequeños como el atún, el pez dorado, entre otros. **

-¿Tienes hambre? –Sonríe Spanner

-Mmm… sí –sonríe

-Bien, vamos a comer entonces –lo coge de la mano y así caminan hasta el auto -¿Qué se te antoja comer? -

-Mmm… no sé… ¿A ti? –Sonríe

-…-sonríe lujuriosamente y coge de la cintura a Irie atrayéndolo a él –Se me antoja comerte –lo besa apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua por la boca de su peli roja pareja -¿Puedo? –Sonríe

-…Aquí no, Spanner –se sonroja y se acurruca en el pecho de este

-...Entonces… ¿En el auto? –Sonríe mientras coge el mentón del peli rojo y hace que lo mire -¿Qué dices? –Sonríe

-Etto… ¡No! –Se separa de él –Tengo hambre… -se queja

-Tsk… bueno –suspira –Vamos a comer entonces –se mete al carro

-…-hace un leve puchero y se sube al auto -¿Estás enojado? –pregunta sin mirarlo

-Pues no~ -sonríe –Puedo esperar hasta la noche –ríe levemente

-¡Pervertido! –grita exaltado, Spanner solo sonríe y enciende el auto.  
**  
Comen en un restaurant Italiano y al terminar se dirigen al departamento siendo casi las 4 de la tarde. **

-¡Es tarde! –Grito algo exaltado –Tengo que irme –volteo a ver a su pareja pero esta había desaparecido -¿Eh? –lo busca en su cuarto pero no está y como adivino se dirige al pequeño taller de este y ahí lo encuentra entretenido en sus mini moscas –No cambia… -suspira y se va a su cuarto para sacar los chocolates y la carta  
**  
Vuelve al taller y encuentra a Spanner durmiendo encima de sus mini mosca**

-¿Tan cansado esta? –suspira –Seguro para no perder tiempo ayer avanzo toda la noche… típico de ti… -sonríe y le deja los chocolates en un lugar visible y se va –Aun estoy a tiempo para llegar a la pequeña reunión –sonríe

-Con Enma-  
**  
Era muy raro en él, se había levantado a las 10 de la mañana y Dino no se había molestado en despertarlo ¿Y si estaba muerto? Ese idiota ni bola le daba pero eso se iba a acabar hoy. **  
**  
Hizo sus maletas, metiendo todo como sea y se dirigió a la puerta encontrándose con Romario.**

-Romario-kun –escondió su maleta detrás de la puerta –Buenos días –sonríe

-Disculpe las molestias Enma-san pero Boss lo llama-

-eh… -suspira –Ya veo… vamos entonces –sonríe y ambos bajan al encuentro de Dino.  
**  
Al bajar encuentra a Dino que estaba sentado en medio del gran comedor.**

-¡Enma-kun! –Sonríe -¡Buenos días! –Se levanta y va hacia él para abrazarlo

-Buenos días –suspira y se deja abrazar

-¿Eh? Estás molesto de nuevo ¿verdad? –suspira –Lamento no haberte levantado antes pero me dijeron que habías llegado cansado y decidí no molestarte –le da un beso en los labios

-Sabes que me gusta que me despiertes –hace un puchero

-Lo sé… pero cada vez que lo intento… no puedo –agacha su cabeza –el verte tan en paz me da ganas de… -besa a enma con más pasión –Bueno… de hacerte mío –sonríe –Romario tráele un nutritivo desayuno a Enma-kun, por favor -

-Como ordene Boss –hace una reverencia y se va

-¿eh? –Mira a Enma que estaba hecho un tomate –Jajajaja, te sonrojaste –lo abraza

-… ¡Por supuesto! –se sonroja

**Ambos se sientan en el comedor y empiezan a platicar un rato hasta que Romario aparece con el desayuno que consiste en: Dos huevos fritos, leche, un jugo de naranja y un par de panes.  
**  
-¡Gracias por la comida! –Agradece Enma e intenta comenzar a comer ya que Dino lo detiene

-¡Espera! -

-¿¡EH!? ¿Qué… qué sucede? –Parpadea varias veces

-Deja que yo te dé de comer –sonríe y se sienta más cerca de él.

-Pero… pero… -se sonroja –Bien…-sonríe

-¡Sí! –Sonríe y corta un poco de huevo para dárselo a la boca –Di Ah~ -

-Ah~ -abre la boca y Dino deposita el pedazo de huevo en esta

-¿Rico? –sonríe y sonroja al peli rojo que solo asiente con la cabeza –Me alegro -  
**  
Así, Dino le dio de comer TODO el desayuno a Enma como un niño pequeño.**

-Bueno, debo irme a hacer un papeleo que me llegó, más tarde nos vemos ¿Sí? –le da un apasionado beso en la boca que es correspondido rápidamente

-De acuerdo… -sonríe

-…-levanta a enma de su silla y lo pone en sus piernas –Puedo demorar un poco –sonríe y vuelve a besar a Enma -

-Mhp… ahm~ -Dino recorría con su lengua toda la boca del menor mientras con una mano sujetaba la cintura del peli rojo y con la otra recorría por debajo de la ropa, el pecho de enma –Mph…. Nhg… -sonrojado

-Enma… -lo llama entre besos

-…hmp? –pone sus brazos entre el cuello del mayor

-Te amo… -pone su frente en la de enma

-…Dino-san… -sonríe y se sonroja –Y yo a ti mi Uma-kun –lo vuelve a besar

-Ya… -le da un último beso –Ya debo irme… pero… terminaré lo más rápido posible… sé que hoy es un día importante así que espero que al menos la noche sea toda nuestra –sonríe

-¡Sí! –Dice entusiasmado y se levanta dándole paso a Dino para irse –Nos vemos –sonríe

-Sí –le da un beso en la frente y desaparece  
**  
Enma decide tomar un baño pero antes regresa toda su ropa al armario y luego toma una larga ducha esperando que el tiempo pase rápido para almorzar y estar un rato con Dino antes de salir.**

-¡Wah! –se tira en la cama con una toalla tapando toda la parte de abajo~ -Tsunayoshi… -se sonroja -…esto es malo –suspira

-¡Enma-san! –Tocó la puerta un preocupado Romario

-¿Eh? ¡Sí Romario-kun! –Se dirige a la puerta y abre -¿Sucede algo malo?

-¿Ha visto al Boss? –pregunto preocupado

-¿Eh?... no ¿Por? -  
-No lo encuentro por ninguna lado… -se pone triste

-¿Eh?... ¿Seguro? ¿Ya buscaste en el establo? –Pregunto algo preocupado

-Pues sí… pero no está ahí… -

-Tsk… -suspira –Me cambio y bajo a ayudarte –cierra la puerta ante el "si" de Romario  
**  
Se cambió a la velocidad de la luz y baja corriendo a la sala donde Romario lo espera. **

-Dime… ¿Qué fue lo último que él dijo? –Pregunto enma arreglándose la camisa

-Pues que quería buscar… -se puso a recordar -¿Una flor? –Suspira –No entendí muy bien sus palabras pero estaba preocupado por algo y dijo algo de buscar esa flor… -

-Ya veo… Quizás fue a buscarla… pero… ¿De qué flor hablaba? –Suspira –Separémonos y busquemos lugares donde haiga varias flores –aconseja

-¡sí! Informaré de inmediato –hace una reverencia y desaparece

-¿Dónde estás? –Suspiro y salio rumbo a un peñasco cerca de ahí -¡Dino-san! –Gritaba mientras subía el peñasco –Parece que no está aquí… -puso sus manos en sus rodillas y trató de nivelar su respiración

-¡Enma! –Gritó y enma corrió al final de la colina encontrándose con un Dino sujeto a una roca con una flor en la otra mano

-¡Dino-san! –grito exaltado y preocupado dándole su mano

-No puedo coger tu mano… toma la flor –sonríe

-¡Deja la flor! Y ¡Dame tu mano! –Grito dándole una orden

-Toma la flor –sonríe triste –Estaré bien –sonríe

-Dino… -las lágrimas corren por las mejillas de Enma -¡Idiota! –le grito y tomo el brazo de Dino para subirlo como pudo

**Una vez tuvo a Dino sano y salvo le dio una cachetada para luego abrazarlo y llorar.**

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! –Grito llorando en el pecho de Dino

-Lo siento –sonríe y acaricia los cabellos de su amante –Tenía que hacerlo… o perdería al amor de mi vida –separa a Enma con cuidado y lo mira –Ten –sonríe y le entra la flor

-…Un… ¿Un lirio? –Se sonroja y coge la flor –Es hermosa –sonríe –Pero… ¿Por qué? –lo mira confundido

-…Como dije antes no quiero perder al amor de mi vida –lo abraza de nuevo

-No… -es cortado por Dino

-En la noche cuando llegue a dormir, escuche que decías el nombre de mi hermanito… decías: "No te preocupes Tsuna-kun" y luego te revolcabas en la cama –suspira -

-…-Enma se sorprendió y se separó de Dino –yo… -las lágrimas volvieron a salir –yo… -

-Además de que mi hermanito me llamó para regañarme y decirme que soy un mal seme y que te dejó de lado, estoy seguro que si hubiera podido hubiera salido del teléfono a darme un par de golpes –sonríe

-…-enma seguía callado

-Está bien… te he dejado de lado tanto que no me sorprende que te hayas enamorado de mi hermanito además que él es muy lindo –sonríe –Si deseas… podemos dejarlo aquí y… -no termino de hablar por que los labios de enma se juntaron a los de él

-No me dejes… Dino… -agarraba con fuerza la ropa de su pareja –No… por favor -suplicaba

-No lo haré si no lo deseas –lo abraza –

-Perdón… -lloraba -¡Perdón! –Gritaba y abrazaba fuerte a Dino

-El que debe disculparse y pedir perdón soy yo… perdóname mi niño, no te dejaré de lado nunca más… te voy a enamorar todos los días hasta mi muerte –lo besa apasionadamente sellando su promesa en ese beso

-…-sus lágrimas salían sin control –Te amo… ¡Te amo Dino! –ambos se vuelven a besar y Dino se tira para atrás haciendo que enma quede arriba de él

-Y yo a ti –empiezan a besarse cada vez con más pasión y lujuria  
**  
Lentamente Dino mete una de sus manos entre la ropa del menor, tocando desde su ombligo hasta sus pezones haciendo gemir al menor.**

-Dino… aquí no… -se separa un poco

-Ah~ -hace un leve puchero –Bueno… ¿Volvemos? –Sonríe

-¡Sí! –le da un corto beso y ambos se levantan  
**  
Agarrados de las manos vuelven a su casa, mientras Enma miraba con amor el lirio que su amante le había regalado. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue poner en agua la maravillosa flor y subirla a su cuarto dejándola cerca a la ventana para que le dé el sol. **  
**  
Luego bajó y junto a Dino almorzaron, se hicieron un par de bromas y luego Dino se fue con Romario a hacer los papeles pendientes que había dejado cuando desapareció dejando a Enma en su cuarto.**

-Tengo que darle mis chocolates y la carta… -suspira –No recuerdo haber tenido un sueño… -se sonroja –mojado con Tsuna-kun… quizás no lo recuerdo… -suspira –que vergüenza… pero… -se acerca al Lirio –Pero yo amo a Dino… así que lo que pasó con Tsuna-kun solo fue… -se pone a pensar –un adorable error –ríe por lo bajo

**Coge los chocolates y la carta para írselas a dejar a Dino. Al llegar a la oficina de su seme escucha algunos golpes y suspira, otra vez Dino está jugando con Romario y sus subordinados. Sonríe y entra sin que lo noten. Estaban tan ocupados jugando o más bien dicho peleando que no notaron la presencia del menor que dejo los chocolates, la carta y un pequeño recado que decía:_ "Vuelvo más tarde"._  
**

-Con Ken-  
**  
A comparación de los 4 anteriores, Ken se levantó muy temprano cerca de las 5 de la mañana y salio de Kokuyoland rumbo a… a ningún lugar en especial solo no quería ver a Chikusa.  
**  
-Tsk… tengo hambre –suspira –Mmm… -busca en su bolsillo -¡Mierda! Me olvide los chocolates… y ¡La carta! –Grita enojado y desesperado –Tendré que volver… ¡Demonios! –grito enojado y corrió de vuelta a Kokuyoland

**Entro sin hacer mucho ruido, Chikusa aún estaba dormido y sin despertarlo cogió las dos cosas que fue a buscar y volvió a desaparecer.**

Fue a un establecimiento de comida rápida y se pidió 4 hamburguesas y 2 gaseosas, se las comió en el camino a… a ningún lado en especial~

Pasó su día caminando y caminando, fijándose de vez en cuando si alguien lo seguían pero no, todo tranquilo.

-Ya me aburrí… ¿Qué hora será? –Se acerca a una tienda y ve que el reloj marcan las 10: 35 a.m. -¡¿Qué?! Pyon! Es temprano… -suspira –No debí levantarme tan temprano… -suspira –Debería volver… la mocosa debe haber desaparecido y Megane debe estar solo… -suspira  
**  
Caminando de nuevo sin rumbo mirando al suelo pensando en volver o no hasta que choca con alguien **

-¡Fíjate por don…! –no termino de hablar al darse cuenta con quien se había chocado

-Te he estado buscando… ¿Por qué te fuiste sin decirme nada? –Lo coge de la muñeca y lo atrae hacia él

-Chikusa… -se sonroja levemente -¡Suéltame! –se libera del agarre y empieza a correr a dirección opuesta  
**  
Corre y corre esperando que él otro no lo siga pero que gran error pues Chikusa estaba a unos pasos de él.**

-¡Ken! –Lo logra coger de la mano y lo jala para abrazarlo -¿Por qué huyes de mí? –Lo besa

-…-cayó rápidamente dejándose besar –Mph… -se aleja -¡Basta! –Hace un puchero

-Lo siento… -suspira -¿Me dirás por qué huyes? -

-No sé de qué hablas… yo no estaba huyendo… -miro al piso

-Si tú lo dices… -suspira -¿Vamos a comer? –Pide su mano

-No tengo hambre –dice orgulloso y su estómago suena y se sonroja –Bueno… -coge la mano del otro y se van juntos a un pequeño restaurant  
**  
Piden algo ligero para comer ya que todavía es temprano, Ken pide una hamburguesa y Chikusa una ensalada de frutas **

-¿No piensas decirme por qué huías de mí, verdad? –Mira a otro lado

-Tsk… no –dice serio y mira el bolsillo de su pantalón –No te lo voy a decir –hace un puchero

-Me encanta cuando haces pucheros –sonríe –Te vez violable –comenta

-¡Cállate pyon! –grita sonrojado  
**  
Después de un momento les traen sus pedidos y empiezan a comer, ninguno habla y comen en total silencio hasta terminar y retirarse, claro antes pagando la cuenta.**

-Vamos a casa –lo coge de la mano y empieza a caminar

-¡Suelta! –Le quita su mano y camina más rápido

-…-suspira –Tsundere…

-¿Qué me dijiste? –Voltea enojado -¡Yo no soy Tsundere! ¡Megane Idiota! –grita y se voltea para empezar a correr.

-No entiendo porque insiste si siempre lo atrapó… -suspira y corre atrapando fácilmente a Ken

-Suéltame… -hace un puchero

-No quiero –sonríe y lo carga en forma de princesa

-¿Qué haces pyon? ¡Suéltame! –se sonroja

-Evito que te escapes de mí de nuevo –sonríe y le da un beso en la boca –Ahora guarda silencio y sujétate bien que iré rápido -  
**  
Ken no tiene más que obedecer y esperar que llegue vivo a Kokuyoland ya que no es la primera vez que lo carga y no sería la primera vez que Ken vomite por la rapidez del de anteojos. **

-¿Estás bien? –Sonríe bajándolo de sus brazos

-¡Claro que estoy bien! –camina tambaleándose

-Si tú lo dices –lo coge de la cintura y de esa forma entran a su "hogar"

-Tsk…-se sonroja pero no se queja

-…-sonríe y lo ayuda a sentarse en el mueble –Quédate aquí y no trates de escapar de nuevo –sonríe y le da un beso en los labios –Iré a comprar algo para el almuerzo –acaricia un poco los cabellos rubios de su pareja y luego se retira

-No me digas que hacer… -frunce el ceño y al verlo desaparecer se tira en el mueble –Está noche… todo va a terminar –suspira y pone una cara de tristeza  
**  
Pensando y pensando el rubio se termina quedando dormido, al poco rato llega Chikusa y lo ve dormir, lo tapa con una manta y le sobra algo de arroz frito que había comprado.**

-Supongo que es normal que tenga tanto sueño después de haberse levantado tan temprano –suspira y mira su reloj –Las 3… que rápido pasa el tiempo –mira por última vez al rubio y se queda dormido.

**  
Ken se despertó y lo primero que hizo fue ver a Chikusa durmiendo al frente de él. **

-¿Qué… hora es? –bostezo y miró su reloj -¡Las 4! –saltó del sillón –Mejor me voy… -suspiro y dejo los chocolates y la carta en frente de Chikusa –Más te vale dejarme uno… -se sonroja y se va corriendo a la residencia Sawada –Espero no empiecen sin mí –corría más rápido

-Con Skull-  
**  
Skull se levantó cerca de las 11 de la mañana y con ganas de seguir durmiendo pero el ruido que había empezado casi desde las 5 de la mañana no lo dejo continuar, se levantó molesto y se dirigió a bañar al terminar se cambió y fue a comer algo a la cocina, gracias al cielo los sonidos espantosos de las máquinas de Verde se habían detenido y podía estar al menos un rato en paz.  
**  
-Veamos –se acercó a la cocina y sacó algunas cosas del refrigerador -¿Qué debería cocinas hoy? –Se puso a pensar –Nada especial por supuesto… -suspira y siente que alguien lo coge de la cintura exaltándolo un poco -¿Eh? –Voltea y sus labios son cogidos por los de un peli verde

-Buenos días dormilón –sonríe -

-…Buenos días –se sonroja y voltea la cara –Pensé que estabas en tu taller… -

-Así es… estaba –lo abraza más fuerte

-…ajá… -se sonroja -

-¿Qué sucede? –lo mira curioso –Normalmente no me ignoras –se separa de él

-Nada… -hace un leve puchero –Es solo que… sé que cuando haces eso es porque quieres que haga de conejillo de indias para tus… -se controló –para tus experimentos -

-…-suspira –Pues está vez no es por eso… -dijo en susurro pero que Skull pudo escuchar

**  
Ambos se quedaron callados un rato, Skull procesando lo dicho y Verde simplemente se calló.**

-Vuélvelo a decir… -se sonrojo

-…Que no era por eso –le voltea –No es por eso mi amor –lo besa delicadamente

-…Verde… ¿Estás bien? –Posa sus manos en la frente de su pareja –No pareces tener fiebre –sonríe

-Mi pequeño inmortal –lo abraza –Que incrédulo eres –acaricia su cabeza

-…-sonríe -¿Qué quieres que haga de cocinar? –Corresponde al abrazo

-…Lo que quieras está bien –sonríe levemente y se separan un poco –Pero no hagas nada con mariscos por favor -

-¿Eh? –Sonríe –Así que aún no puedes olvidar el incidente –ríe –A veces pareces un niño Verde -

-Y tu mi mami –lo besa apasionadamente –Solamente mío –sonríe

-Por supuesto –se sonroja y devuelve la sonrisa

-Bueno seguiré en el taller… ¿Te molestan los ruidos? -

-…un poco… pero no te… -no pudo terminar la oración porque unos labios ajenos se habían posado en los suyos

-Tu eres más importante… -se sonroja levemente –Así que hoy no usaré las máquinas… -le da un beso en la frente y desaparece

-…-estaba en shock por las actitudes de su seme –Idiota… -se sonroja y voltea a seguir cocinando.  
**  
Skull cocino rápido un plato de ravioles con salsa roja e hizo un jugo de maracuyá. Ordeno la mesa para dos y llamó a Verde quien salio al primer llamado del uke.**

-Saldré antes de las cuatro… -dijo mirando su plato de ravioles

-¿A dónde? –Dijo algo celoso

-Iré a la casa del mocoso Vongola –se lleva un bocado a la boca

-¿A qué? –hace la misma acción que su uke

-…-pasa el bocado y habla –Ah… nada en especial… -juega con los ravioles

-…Mmm… -pensó un rato –Vuelve pronto –dijo algo seco pero que Skull sintió cálido

-Sí –sonríe

**Al terminar de almorzar, Skull levanta la mesa y lava los platos mientras Verde regresa a su taller. El reloj marca media hora para las cuatro y Skull decide salir pero antes darle los chocolates a Verde por lo que entra a su taller pero en vez de encontrar a un verde arreglando o haciendo sus cosas lo encuentra dormido. Sonríe ante la acción de su seme y deja los chocolates y carta cerca de él para depositar un beso en su frente e irse.**

-…-suspira –Aún es temprano… -mira su reloj -¡Faltan 15 minutos maldita sea! –corre por las calles de Namimori rumbo a la residencia Sawada. **  
**

* * *

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS :)

Y SOBRE TODO A LOS QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO PARA SIEMPRE DEJARME UN COMENTARIO :)


	9. 14 de Febrero (Parte II)

**Heyyyyyyyyy gracias por comentar! y espero les guste el capitulo ;) **

* * *

14 de Febrero (por la mañana II)

-CON VIPER Y COLONELLO-  
**  
Colonnello, Viper, Lal y Fong compartían una casa, el ex-arcobaleno del chupete rojo y su pareja vivían en el primer piso mientras Lal y su pareja en el segundo. **  
**  
El día anterior antes de separarse, Viper y Colonnello quedaron para pasar el día en grupo y no sentirse avergonzados al momento de dar los chocolates y la carta, así desde muy temprano ambos parecían los mejores amigos del mundo cosa que pasaron por alto sus parejas, sabían lo difícil que eran para dar algún obsequio o algo especial. **

-Demonios ¿Qué cocinamos, Kora? –preguntó un nervioso y confundido Colonnello.

-No lo sé, se supone que tú siempre cocinas, ¿Qué le gusta a Lal? –Pregunto Viper relajada

-Pues ama las bolas de arroz… pero eso no es almuerzo… -suspiro -¿A fong? -

-Ni idea, él siempre cocina –evito la mirada de odio de Colonnello -

-¡Hablas en serio! –Suspira –Y yo que pensé que eras una linda esposa –dijo con una enorme sonrisa que se borró cuando Viper lo golpeo

-No digas idioteces –suspiro –Ya, ¿Qué cocinamos? -

-¿Arroz frito? –dijo y se miraron, sonrieron y asintieron con la cabeza  
**  
Quizás Colonnello cocinaba muy bien pero cuando eran fechas especiales su comida era totalmente horrible, ya que él pobre trataba de hacerlo tan perfecto que le salía todo al revés. **

-¿Qué crees que nos regalen? –sonríe un calmado Fong mientras lee un periódico

-Ni idea~ -suspira –Espero que sea comestible o que sirva para pelear –dice mientras tira unos dardos dando exactamente en el centro de la tabla.

-Jajajaja –ríe Fong mientras sigue leyendo su periódico.

**Después de que Colonnello y Viper terminaran de cocinas el arroz frito y sus parejas comieran entre gritos de Lal por su disgusto y felicitaciones de Fong por haber intentado cocinar, la tarde se pasó rápido siendo las 3:30 de la tarde.**

-Vámonos –dijo Viper

-Ok, pero tenemos que darles los regalos –suspiro el rubio

-Tsk… están entrenando… y si lo dejamos en la mesa… y nos vamos~ -sugirió la peli morado.

-Bien –afirmó el rubio  
**  
Ambos se acercaron a una mesa mientras veían como sus parejas entrenaban, ambos peleaban a ver quién era más fuerte.**

-Te apuesto que gana Lal –sonríe Colonnello orgulloso

-Tsk~ Yo no apuesto dinero por idioteces –se dirigió a la puerta

-¿No confías en Fon? –Pregunto sorprendido

-Sí, pero no me gusta apostar… -mintió

-Sí, claro… ¡Habla! –le grito/ordeno

-Cállate oxigenado, no apuesto porque sé que a él no le gusta que apueste por su fuerza –suspira –Si no fue por eso apostaría todo mi dinero a que Fong gana –volteo para ocultar su sonrojo por lo que dijo y salio afuera

-Mmm… -sonríe –Sí que lo quieres Jajajaja –dijo mientras corría tras de su amiga

-Con Ryohei-  
**  
Esa mañana Sasagawa Ryohei no solo se había levantado temprano, había hecho todos sus deberes para el Lunes, había tendido su cama y arreglado su cuarto y ¡Lo más increíble es que había ayudado a su madre a hacer el desayuno! Realmente estaba energético… o más bien dicho NERVIOSO.  
**  
-Ryo-kun –sonreía una mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, vestida casual, con un vestido amarillo y zapatos de taco 5 blancos.

-¿Qué sucede, al extremo? –Dijo volteando a ver a su madre

-Nada cariño, veo que estás nervioso –sonríe – ¿Será por qué no sabes en que momento darle los chocolates a Aoba-kun? -

-¡No es eso al Extremo! –Dijo gritando sonrojado y volteándose

-Bueno, pero si irán a practicar como siempre… –empezó a hablar mientras servía café en una taza -… y no quieres que te vea –ríe levemente –Deberías dejárselas en la bañera –sonríe –Y antes de que salga huir~ -ríe pero está vez más fuerte -

-¡Es una gran idea al extremo! –dijo subiendo sus manos al aire

**Después de tomar desayuno, Ryohei fue a su cuarto a poner todas las cosas que usaría ese día en una maleta como: Polos, shorts… más polos, colonia, guantes, etc.**

Después de arreglar todo, se sentó a suspirar y pensar en lo dicho por su madre, era una grandiosa idea y pensándolo bien sería la que usaría, ya que no quería ver como Aoba se ponía meloso y lo apachurraba como peluche. Definitivamente eso era algo que no le gustaba de él, pero como casi nunca era así no le tomaba mayor importancia. Mientras pensaba, el sonido del timbre de la casa lo hizo regresar y salir corriendo junto con su mochila a recibir a Aoba.

-¡Buenos días Al extremo! –Decía mientras abría la puerta

-Buenos días –sonríe y coge ryohei de la mano para atraerlo y darle un beso~

-…-sonrojado

-¿Nos vamos? –Sonríe

-Cla-claro –dijo cerrando la puerta de su casa -¿Qué haremos primero? -

-Mmm… ¿Correr? -

-De acuerdo -

-De ahí, podemos ir al club de boxeo y entrenar un poco –decía sonriendo y tomando de la mano a Ryohei

-Bien… -se sonroja –Etto… -

-¿Pasa algo? -

-Lo que pasa… es que a las cuatro tengo una reunión –se rasca la cabeza y mira a otro lado

-Mmm… bueno, entonces comencemos ya para que a las 4 estés libre -

-Bie… -antes de que termine de hablar Aoba lo tomo de la cintura y lo acercó a él para plantarle un beso francés~ -Mgh… -

-Estaremos juntos después de tu reunión ¿Verdad? -

-Cla-claro –dijo desviando su mirada y sonrojándose

-Perfecto –sonríe  
**  
Después de que Aoba dejará de besar a Ryohei se pusieron a correr, 3 vueltas a todo Namimori, luego se dirigieron al club de boxeo, cada uno hacía cosas diferentes, Aoba golpeaba un costal (**Estiva**: no sé cómo se llama… xD) y ryohei usaba las pesas, luego ambos escogieron contrincantes y tuvieron mini-rounds, ya casi para las 3 de la tarde, Ambos tuvieron una pequeña pelea donde el ganador definitivo fue Ryohei. **

-Haz mejorado mucho Ryohei –sonreía Aoba mientras se sacaba el polo

-Cla… -no termino la frase porque se puso rojo como un tomate al ver a su amante sin polo.  
**  
Cabe resaltar que Ryohei era realmente tímido en todo sentido de la palabra, motivo por el cual JAMÁS han tenido intimidad hasta el momento. Gracias al cielo y suerte de Ryohei a Aoba no le importaba mucho eso.**

-¿Pasa algo Ryohei? –Se sacó los lentes y los puso en un estuche

-Na-nada –dijo volteando

-Jajajaja ¿Estás nervioso por qué estoy sin polo verdad? –Ríe –A veces eres realmente tierno Ryo -

-¡Cállate al Extremo! ¡No estoy nervioso! –dijo volteado y sonrojado al extremo (**Ryuusei: **Copiona de frases~ **Estiva:** Silencio.)

-Bueno, bueno me meteré a bañar –sonrío y se metió a una ducha dejando a un sonrojado Ryohei  
**  
Rápidamente Ryohei olvidándose de lo sucedido, se metió a bañar rápidamente y se puso la ropa como pudo, para dejar los chocolates y carta en la mochila de Aoba y salir corriendo todo mojado (**Esmera:** Todo sexy diría yo 3)**

-Con Hayato-

**Hayato se levantó sin ganas de hacerlo alrededor de las 8 de la mañana, se dio un buen baño y luego se hizo un "nutritivo desayuno": Pan con mermelada y agua.**

-Demonios… no debí preparar nada para ese idiota del baseball… -suspira – Y para colmo tengo que ir a su casa en un rato –mira al techo –Tsk… que molesto -  
**  
Sin ánimo se hacer nada se levantó, lavó el escaso servicio que utilizo y salió rumbo a la casa de su señorito enamorado: Yamamoto Takeshi. **

-Yoy! Hayato-chan –saludo un enérgico Takeshi desde la puerta de su casa

-Sí, si hola –dijo sin ganas de nada para varear.

-¿Sucede algo malo? –Preguntó algo preocupado por el estado de ánimo de su pareja

-No, nada –suspira -¿Qué tienes planeado para hoy? –Dijo algo interesado

-Pues… -se puso a pensar y luego sonrío –Estar todo el día a tu lado –sonríe provocando un leve sonrojo en el peli plata

-…Claro... pero ¿aparte de eso?

-Oh~ Pues… nada realmente, podemos caminar un rato mientras el viejo hace el almuerzo –sonríe

-Mmm… ¿No lo ayudarás? –preguntó sorprendido, normalmente Takeshi siempre ayudaba a su viejo los fines de semana

-Sí, pero estaré contigo… además solo será por hoy –sonríe

-Oh… bueno… -

-¡Ya sé! –Dijo entusiasmado -¡Ayudémosle los dos! –Sonríe

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó sorprendió -¡Estás loco! ¡Ayúdalo tú solo! –dijo para intentar huir, pero Yamamoto fue más ágil.

-Maa, maa~ tampoco tienes porque irte –suspira –Ya en serio Gokudera ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó serio –No estás como todos los días dispuesto a tener una pelea verbal conmigo o esas cosas -

-Pues… -se sonrojo ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que estaba así porqué tenía miedo de que sus chocolates no le gustaran? ¡Por Favor! ¡Él era Gokudera Hayato! ¡Un hombre y no una asustada y torpe mujer! -¡Nada! –se zafó del agarre y miro sonrojado a su pareja

-… ¿Será que… es por la fecha? –preguntó aunque estaba más que seguro que era por ello.

-No… ¡NO! –Gritó exaltado -

-Ya veo… así que es por eso… -sonríe y gokudera suspira –No te preocupes… no tienes que darme nada si no quieres –sonríe triste

-¡Es muy tarde para decir eso! –Grito sonrojado

-¿Eh? ¡Me darás chocolates! –grito emocionado y abrazó a Gokudera

-¡Yo no he dicho nada! ¡No saques tus propias conclusiones, idiota del baseball! –Dijo escabulléndose del abrazo

-Jajajaja, ok, ok… lo lamento –sonríe y le dio un beso rápido sonrojando al peli plateado.

-¿Entonces… qué vamos a hacer? –dijo enojado y sonrojado

-Mmm… ¿Paseamos un rato? –Sonríe y pide su mano

-Tsk… ya que… -suspiro y agarro la mano extendida de su novio -  
**  
Caminaron por el centro comercial, por algunos parques, dieron la vuelta al colegio Nami-chuu, pasaron por la casa de Tsuna (de casualidad) y escucharon ruidos y muchos "Te morderé hasta la muerte" por lo que decidieron no acercarse y preguntar si Tsuna estaba bien, aunque se morían por hacerlo pero prefirieron evitar problemas. Luego se toparon con Haru y Kyoko pero las ignoraron y viceversa. Ninguno quería arruinar su pequeña cita hablando con conocidos. **

-Tengo hambre –dijo sonriente Takeshi

-Son la 1: 13 –miro su reloj -

-Mi viejo debe haber terminado de cocinar ¿Vamos? –Sonríe y gokudera asiente

-Ah~ Lo olvidaba… a las 4 tengo una reunión con el décimo así que nos veremos en la noche… -dijo sonrojado

-Oh~… bueno… -suspira –Siempre Tsuna… -

-¡No digas idioteces! ¡Ni siquiera sabes a qué voy o quienes van! –grito enojado y frunció el ceño

-Maa, maa~ lo siento –sonrío y acercó a gokudera para plantarle un beso  
**  
Gokudera solo se dejó llevar y para profundizar el beso lo cogió del cuello y lo acercó más… si es que se podía. Por falta de aire rompieron el beso y siguieron su camino al restaurant del padre de Takeshi. **

**Comieron sushi** (**Black Moon: **obviamente~ ¿Qué más podrían comer? ¬¬' **Estiva:**Cierra la boca), **después vieron una película, aunque más que ver… hicieron otra cosa, cuando faltaron 10 para las 4 de la tarde gokudera se despidió diciendo que volvería más tarde, Yamamoto asintió y despidió a gokudera, que antes de despedirse había dejado los chocolates junto a la carta en la cama de Yamamoto, sabía de antemano que se echaría a dormir. **

-Con Lambo-

**Para desgracia del adolescente, él a comparación de los demás vivía bajo el mismo techo con su pareja. Así que debía levantarse temprano y evitar que este lo mandé a volar de un solo golpe para que despierte como lo hace con Tsuna. **

-7 de la mañana… -bosteza- Iré a ayudar a Mamma con el desayuno –suspira y se levanta con pereza

**Se da un buen baño con agua caliente, se cambia rápidamente y baja a ayudar a Mamma. **

-Buenos días _Mamma_ –le da un beso en la mejilla –Hola I-pin –chocan las palmas de sus manos

-Hola mi pequeño Lambo –dijo sonriente Nana

-Hola Lambo –dijo I-pin mientras ponía la mesa –Trae los cubiertos –le pidió/ordeno a lambo quien obedecía y ayudo a poner las cosas para el desayuno

-¿Y Fuuta? –Preguntó sorprendido de no ver al menor que siempre se levantaba temprano

-Salió con Tsu-kun –dijo Nana sonriente

-¿Eh? ¿Tsuna-nii ya se levantó? –preguntó algo sorprendido y luego recordó que antes de irse a dormir dijo que saldría temprano a… no recordaba que le había dicho pero lo importante era que iba a salir.

-Sí, dijo que iría a llevar algo al correo –sonrío I-pin –Parece que enviará sus chocolates a Basil-nii -

-¡Ah! ¡Ya me acordé! –sonrío lambo

-…-las dos mujeres lo ignoraron y siguieron en lo suyo.  
**  
Poco después apareció Reborn, detrás de él llegaron Tsuna y Fuuta con un helado en la mano ganándose un regaño por parte de Mamma e I-pin. Luego todos tomaron como siempre su desayuno en completo silencio… ¡SI CLARO! Todo era como siempre, Lambo le quitaba… o intentaba quitarle su comida a I-pin y está se negaba a darle algo de su plato, Fuuta sonreía y empezaba a darle puesto al maravilloso desayuno de Mamma, Reborn ignoraba a todos y leía su periódico mientras Tsuna solo comía en silencio pensando en el día que pasaría junto a sus amores~.**

-Gracias por la comida –dijeron al unísono y en cuestión de minutos los "hombres de la casa" desaparecieron dejando a Mamma, I-pin y el pequeño Fuuta solos con el servicio para lavar

-Huyeron… -dijo I-pin haciendo un puchero

-Jajajaja, ya los castigaré mañana –sonreía Nana con una sonrisa… nada cálida  
**  
Lambo corrió a su cuarto y se encerró, sacó el chocolate que le había hecho a Reborn y pensó en que haría para entregárselo… porque definitivamente él no se quedaría a observar la reacción del ex – arcobaleno.**

-Bueno… aún tengo hasta las cuatro para pensar en cómo entregárselo –suspiro -¡Mierda! –Luego exclamo dándose un manazo en la frente –Reborn dijo que se iría a la 1… a quien sabe dónde… con quien sabe quién –frunció el ceño  
**  
De pronto tocaron la puerta sorprendiendo a Lambo.**

-Adelante -

-Oye, estúpida Vaca –dijo entrando al cuarto y cerrando la puerta

**Al verlo, escondió rápidamente los chocolates y la carta bajo su cama. **

-¿Q-qué sucede? –Preguntó nervioso

-Estoy algo aburrido… -dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente al menor

-Pues… bien por ti –dijo volteando su cara a otro lado

-No te hagas el difícil, Lambo –lamió su oreja y luego le dio una mordida

-Ngh… -gimió y enseguida se llevó la mano a la boca

-¿Lo ves? Tú también quieres hacerlo –dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente

-¡Basta! –Grito –Es muy temprano…

-¿Importa? Te quiero y te quiero ¡Ahora! –Exclamo y tumbo al menor en el piso para posicionarse encima de este –Ahora gime para mí, Lambo –dijo para mostrar una sonrisa y mirada lujuriosa y comérselo (literalmente) a besos.

-Ngh… Mgh… -sonidos onomatopéyicos eran los que salían de la boca del menor al tener la boca del mayor encima de la suya, además de que la mano de su amante tocaba descaradamente su entrepierna.

-¿Te gusta, Verdad? –Sonrío y empezó a besar el cuello del peli negro

-Ahhh… -fue lo único que pudo decir al sentir las caricias del ex – arcobaleno  
**  
Un par de horas después, se encontraba Lambo bañándose junto a Reborn, quien en vez de bañarse jugaba con el menor.**

-Moo~ Reborn, déjame bañarme –le decía mientras se jabonaba -

-Calla –lamía la cara del menor sacándole más de un suspiro

-Reb- ahhhh… -suspiraba –No tenías... ahhh… que… mgh… ¿Salir? –Dijo y Reborn se detuvo en seco

-Tienes razón… lo había olvidado –dijo y salió de la ducha –Pero antes… -volteó y cogió a lambo del cuello para plantarle un beso lujurioso y luego desaparecer dejando al pequeño rojo como un tomate

-¡Es-Espera! –Se puso la bata que encontró y salió en busca de Reborn

-¿Qué pasa? –Dijo mirándolo desde las escaleras

-Pues… -se sonrojo

-Rápido Vaca estúpida, no tengo tu tiempo -

-Tsk… con ese carácter no da ganas de darte nada –hizo un puchero y se dirigió a su cuarto –Sígueme –le dijo/ordeno a lo cual el mayor bufo y siguió al menor

-Tsk… ¿Qué quieres? –dijo molesto entrando a la habitación de Lambo

-¡Baka! –Le tiró la caja de chocolates junto a la carta –Ya puedes irte –hizo un puchero

-¿? –Miro la caja y la carta y sonrío –Nos vemos –guardó las cosas en sus bolsillos interiores y desapareció de la vista del menor

-¡Baka! –Gritó de nuevo y suspiro –Nunca cambiará –sonríe y se dispone a cambiarse  
**  
Después de eso y de cambiarse, baja a pasar un rato con I-pin y Fuuta. Ha eso de las 2 de la tarde almuerzan todos juntos, excepto Reborn y Tsuna. Luego Mamma sale con I-pin y Fuuta dejando a Lambo a cargo de la casa.**

Faltando 5 minutos para las cuatro, Tsuna llega todo agitado y se tira en el sillón mientras Lambo lo mira y ríe, poco después llegan los demás y empiezan su pequeña reunión.

-Con Tsuna-  
**  
El castaño despertó a las 6 de la mañana, corrió a bañarse y bajo dispuesto a salir al correo para enviar los chocolates y la carta a Basil.**

-¡Oka-san! ¡Voy a salir! –Dijo mientras se ponía los zapatos dispuesto a salir

-¡Tsuna-nii! ¡Te acompaño! –gritó Fuuta tirándose a los brazos de su _amado_ hermanito.

-Jajajaja Claro Fuuta –sonríe

-¡Tsu-kun, Fuuta-kun! ¡Vayan con cuidado! –Gritó desde la cocina

-¡Sí Mamma! –Sonrío -¡Nos vemos! –gritó feliz Fuuta de salir con su hermanito.  
**  
Salieron y se dirigieron al correo.**

-Tsuna-nii… eso es para Basil-nii ¿Verdad? –dijo señalando la bolsita con los chocolates y el sobre

-Sí -

-…-cogió la mano de Tsuna y sonrió al sentirla cálida.

**Después de enviar el regalo por correo veloz que hará que el regalo llegué a las 2 de la madrugada a Italia** _(diferencia de horarios: Japón __ Sábado 7:00 a.m. Italia __ Viernes 11:00 p.m.)_ **Salieron en busca de algo de comida, ya que era muy temprano y tenía hambre. **

-¿Qué quieres comer Fuuta? -

-Lo que Tsuna-nii quiera para mi está bien –sonríe

-Bueno… yo realmente hambre no tengo… más lo hago por ti –sonríe y provoca el sonrojo del menor

-Oh… ¿Helado? –Sonríe

-… ¿Seguro? –suspira –Bueno… creo que también quiero helado –ríe junto a su hermano menor

**Al llegar a la heladería, Tsunayoshi se pide un helado de 3 bolas de tres sabores: Uva, mora y vainilla. Y Fuuta un helado de una bola de sabor naranja.**

-Tsuna-nii… ¿Por qué pediste 3 bolas? –preguntó sorprendido al ver el helado de su hermano mayor

-Pues… -se sonroja levemente –La bola de uva representa a Hibari-san, la de mora a Basil-kun y la de vainilla a Byakuran, aunque iba a pedir la de sauco que es color blanco… pero no me gusta ese sabor –sonríe

-Ah… -dijo algo desanimado

-¿Y tú? –Sonríe

-¿Eh? –se sonroja –No… no representa a nadie… jejeje… -ríe nervioso –_En realidad te representa a ti Tsuna-nii…_ -piensa y suspira

-Vamos a casa Fuuta –extiende su mano

-¡Hmp! –coge la mano de su hermano y vuelven a casa comiendo el helado  
**  
Al llegar a casa, Tsunayoshi aún no había terminado su helado de 3 bolas por lo que cuando Nana lo vio lo regaño por andar comiendo tan temprano helado y por haberle dado a Fuuta también, ya que era obvio que no comería helado si el menor no lo hacía. **  
**  
Después del desayuno, Tsuna junto a los demás desaparecen de la mesa dejando a las mujeres y Fuuta el trabajo de lavar.**

-Me hubiera gustado ayudar… pero… no gracias –sonríe y se echa en su cama  
**  
Eran cerca de las 10 de la mañana y Tsuna no se movía de la cama, hasta que se escucha el timbre de la casa.**

-¡Tsu-kun! ¡Tus novios te buscan! –gritó toda emocionada Mamma.  
**  
Rápidamente Tsuna se puso de pie, cogió una pequeña mochila y puso los chocolates y las cartas en ella. Luego se miró en el espejo y al notar que todo estaba en orden decidió salir corriendo en busca de sus amores. Bajó y entró a la sala encontrándose con Kyoya y Byakuran tomando un té con Nana. **

-¡Tsu-kun! –Dijo sonriente Nana al ver a su hijo entrar por la sala

-¡U-S-A-G-I-CHAN~! –grito y se tiró encima del castaño

-Byakuran –correspondió al abrazo mirando de reojo a Hibari quien seguía tomando su té para luego dejar la taza en la mesita, suspirar y levantarse

-Muévete Herbívoro –ordeno Kyoya y con un puchero en el rostro Byakuran se alejó del castaño –Hola Raion-chan –dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz

(**Ryuusei Boy:** Raion significa león~ por lo que Raion-chan significaría Leoncito)

-Hola chicos –sonrió dulcemente el menor haciendo sonrojar a los mayores

-Bueno, los dejó… -Nana se acercó al menor y deposito un besito en su frente –Por favor… -dijo mientras salía de la sala –Nada de perversiones en mi sala –dijo y luego rio un poquito para desaparecer dejando a los 3 sorprendidos y al menor sonrojado.

-Jajajaja~ Nana-chan es muy inteligente –sonrío Byakuran cogiendo al castaño de la cintura y tirándose con él entre las piernas al sofá

-Wow~ Quiero lo diría –sonríe divertido Kyoya y se acerca a la parejita en el sofá.

**Tsunayoshi solo sonrío y se dejó besar por Byakuran para luego ir con Kyoya, pero fue interrumpido por Fuuta e I-pin.**

-¡Tsuna-nii! –Dijeron al unísono

-¡Hieee~! –dio el leve grito que lo representa y de un salto se separó de Byakuran dejándolo enojado -¿Qué sucede niños? –sonrío  
**  
Aunque I-pin tenía su misma edad, la trataba como menor y Fuuta tenía 10 años.**

-¡Juguemos! –Gritaron emocionados

-Juguemos a las escondidas –sugirió Byakuran –Ustedes se ocultan y nosotros 3 los buscamos –sonrío pensando en que su plan era un éxito ¡Error!~

-¡No! –Grito enojado Fuuta –Quiero jugar junto a Tsuna-nii –se tiró a los brazos del castaño

-Herbívoro… -frunció el ceño Kyoya y se dispuso a sacar sus tonfas pero fue detenido por el peli blanco.

-Déjalo es solo un niño –sonríe Byakuran y se acerca al menor -¿Por qué tanto interés de jugar cerca de MI usagi-chan? -

-Porque es MI Onii-san –hizo un puchero

-Maa~ tranquilos –trato de calmar la situación un castaño atrapado en los brazos del menor de la sala

-Fuuta-kun mejor vamos a jugar videojuegos –sugiere I-pin

-¡Pero yo quiero jugar con Tsuna-nii! –Frunce el ceño

-Prometo que jugaré contigo todo un día Fuuta –sonríe y el menor se sonroja provocando celos en los semes del castaño

-Está bien… -sonríe -¡Es una promesa! –grita y sale acompañado de la adolescente china.

-Ese niño no me agrada –frunce el ceño Byakuran mientras saca de quien sabe dónde una bolsa de malvaviscos.

-¿eh? –Parpadea varias veces -¿Por qué? -

-Simple –dijo Kyoya mientras cogía de la mano a Tsuna y lo sentaba en sus piernas –Nos quiere quitar a nuestro amado –dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres? -

-Mi pequeño Usagi-chan es muy bueno y algo distraído… así que olvidémoslo y disfrutemos –sonríe el peli blanco mientras jala a Tsuna para ponerlo en sus piernas -¿A dónde quieres ir a almorzar? –sonríe Byakuran

-Etto… No lo sé, a donde sea está bien para mí –sonríe

-Entonces vamos a _"SQUISITO" _–sonríe –Me encanta comer ahí~ -

**Tsuna mira a Kyoya y este asiente.**

-De acuerdo –sonríe

**Antes de salir se despiden de Mamma y los niños. Mamma les dice que saldrán después de almuerzo para que Tsunayoshi tenga su reunión. **

-¿Reunión? –Cuestionaron los semes

-Etto… -se rasco nervioso una mejilla –Es una pequeña reunión que tendré con mis amigos~ -

-Mmm… Pero… nos veremos en la noche ¿Verdad? –Sonrío Byakuran

-¡Sí! –Exclamó feliz

-Entonces, no hay problema –dijo Kyoya

**Los tres salieron rumbo al restaurant, iban agarrados de las manos, Tsuna iba al medio. Al llegar, Byakuran pidió la mesa más alejada y pidió lo mejor del día. **

-¿Y de qué va la reunión? –Preguntó curioso Byakuran

-Oh~ bueno… -sonríe –Es un secreto -

-… ¿Secreto? –Frunció el ceño -

-No es nada malo kyo-chan~ -hace un leve puchero

-Mmm… -dijeron al mismo tiempo el peli blanco y peli negro.

**Al poco rato llegó el almuerzo. (Comida típica Italiana… piensen (Y)) **

-Oh~ se ve delicioso –da un aplauso Byakuran

-Hn –"dijo" Kyoya

-¡Sí! –Exclamó sonriente el castaño

-¡_Bon Appetit_! –dijeron al unísono y empezaron a comer

-Bya-kun~ -llamo el castaño y este volteo a verlo –Di Ahh~ -sonríe mientras le acerca el tenedor con un poco de comida

-Ahh~ -gustoso recibió la comida en la boca

-Ahora tú, Kyo-kun –sonríe mientras hace lo mismo –Di Ahh~ -

-…Ahh~ -abrió la boca y Tsuna le dio de comer

**Después de un rato Byakuran hizo lo mismo con el menor.**

-Ahora tú turno, usagi-chan –sonríe –Di Ahh~ -

-Ahh~ -abre la boca medio sonrojado y cierra los ojos sin darse cuenta que provoca a los mayores por ello en vez de recibir comida recibe un beso lujurioso y húmedo de parte de Byakuran.

-Ngh… -gime en medio del beso el castaño.  
**  
Provocando la sonrisa en medio del beso del peli blanco que coge de la mano al menor y lo levanta para ponerlo en sus piernas mientras lo sigue besando. **  
**  
Harto de ver como se besan, Kyoya tose apropósito provocando le separación de ambos chicos.**

-Moo~ Alondra-kun eres cruel –hizo un puchero

-Cállate Herbívoro, Tsunayoshi ven aquí –palmea sus piernas

-…Sí… -se sonroja y se levanta de las piernas de Byakuran yendo a las de Kyoya.

-Di Ahh~ -dijo Kyoya dándole un poco de su comida a la boca

-Ahh~ -

**Y una vez más en vez de comida recibió un lujurioso y húmedo beso ahora departe de Kyoya.**

-Jojo~ Ya basta –sonríe –Almorcemos o se enfriará –sonríe medio celoso Byakuran

-Hmp –dijo frunciendo el ceño Kyoya

-Hai~ -dijo un sonriente Tsuna parándose de las piernas de Kyoya para sentarse en su sitio-

**Y como si alguien los persiguiera, se acabaron la comida rápidamente, Byakuran y Kyoya pagaron mitad y mitad y luego salieron a caminar antes de que Tsunayoshi se fuera a su casa. **

-Mmm… ¿Quieres un helado Usagi-chan? –sonríe Byakuran mientras señala un puesto de helados

-Sí, por favor –sonríe

-De acuerdo –lo coge de la mano y lo lleva al puesto de helados dejando atrás a Kyoya

**Después de una pequeña pelea entre Kyoya y Byakuran, cada uno pidió un helado, Kyoya pidió uno de vainilla, Byakuran de menta y Tsuna uno de naranja. **

-¡Usagi-chan! –gritó exaltado, sobresaltando al castaño

-¿Qu-qué sucede? -

-Tú helado se derrite -

-…-

A Tsuna le salió un tic en el ojo y Kyoya miró a otro lado para no reírse.

-¿Era solo eso? –Suspiro

-Sip~ -sonríe –Así que déjame ayudarte –se acercó y lamió el helado para bajar hasta las manitos del castaño que tenían helado derretido

-…-se sonrojo y le salieron varios suspiros –Es-espera –dijo entrecortado

-¡Suelta! –Dijo gritando y separando a los tortolos –No hagas cosas que te cuesten caro después Herbívoro –le gruño y luego hizo lo mismo que él, pero más rápido para no empezar una pelea con el peliblanco. –Vamos –los dos asintieron y siguieron al peli negro

**El peliblanco feliz y el castaño ruborizado.**

-¿Realmente debes irte Tsu-chan? –Dijo con carita de gatito triste

-Sí… pero ya les dije que nos veríamos en la noche –sonríe

-Mmm… -suspiro –De acuerdo… -dijo frío y medio molesto el azabache.

-Etto… -ambos chicos voltearon a ver al castaño

-¿Pasa algo Usagi-chan? -

-Bueno yo… -se sonrojo –Quería darles esto… -Y sacó de la pequeña mochila los chocolates y las cartas

-¡Oh~ Me había perdido en tu belleza que ni cuenta de la mochilita que llevabas! –río y un poco y tomo los chocolates junto a la carta –Gracias _Mi amore~_.

-Gracias Tsunayoshi –dijo serio pero contento Kyoya

-Ahora sí me voy… -y como si alguien fuera a matarlo salió corriendo con el rostro totalmente rojo.

-Jajajaja~ Usagi-chan se puso nervioso –sonríe –Adorable~ -

-Hn –se limitó a decir Kyoya

**Ambos se miraron, vieron sus regalos y se volvieron a mirar para sonreír con arrogancia y empezar a abrir los regalos.**

**Tsunayoshi corrió lo más rápido que pudo y se metió a su casa. Se tiró en lo primero que encontró: El sofá ante la atenta mirada de su hermanito Lambo.**

* * *

**¿Un review? :)**


	10. Reunión de Ukes (parte I)

**Lamento la demora!**

* * *

10_Reunión de Ukes

**Después de que todos llegaran a la casa de Tsuna, algunos llegaron tarde y otros temprano, la reunión comenzó. **

-¿Están todos, verdad? –Dijo Skull sentado en un sofá

-¡Voiiiiiiiiii Rápido que no tengo todo el día! –Grito enfurecido Squalo

-Ya cállate –dijo Viper

-Estamos aquí reunidos… -fue interrumpido por alguien

-Esto no es misa, Kora –dijo bromeando –Comencemos de una buena vez, Kora -

-De acuerdo, paciencia, paciencia –pidió Skull –Los reuní para preguntarles si están listos para esta noche -

-¿De qué carajos hablas? –Pregunto molesto Irie -¿Me hiciste venir para preguntarme esa idiotez? -

-Jajajaja –rió el peli morado –Ok, ok… yo quería escapar de Verde… no quería verlo cuando viera mis chocolates… -suspiro -¡Y si yo no lo veo ustedes tampoco! –grito todo orgulloso

-De acuerdo… ¡Te Detesto! Pero admito que me salvaste… -dijo gokudera calmado –Yo tampoco quería ver a Yamamoto con su cara de: "eres lo más tierno que he conocido" y luego se me tire encima… no gracias –suspiro

-Tsk~ odio tener que admitirlo pero el cabeza hueca pensó –dijo Viper

-Tiene razón ¡pyon! Yo no quería ver a Chikusa con su cara de pervertido –frunció el ceño –Además vamos a terminar –cruzó los brazos y todos los ukes voltearon a verlo

-¿Hablas en serio? –Pregunto incrédulo Enma

-No puede ser tan malo –dijo Lambo

-¡Esa es una decisión Extrema! –grito Ryohei

-¿Y? –Preguntó Fran enojado mirando a la cámara -

-… ¡Voiii! ¡Voy a cortar! -

-Espere Capitán-sempai… ¿Usted quiere ver la reacción del Boss? -

-¿Por qué vas a terminar con el cuatro ojos? –cambio de tema  
**  
Fran sonrío victorioso, a él le importaba un PEPINO que Ken terminará con Chikusa pero no quería ver a ese par de pervertidos después de que leyeran la carta y se tragaran los dichosos chocolates.**

-¡Ese no es su problema pyon! –grito sonrojado

-Bueno, bueno… de algo tenemos que hablar ¿no? –Suspiro Skull –Además quedé con Verde… -miró a todos lados –En qué nos veríamos en la noche… -

-Yo también quedé con Dino para vernos en la noche –dijo Enma

-Lo más probable es que todos hayamos quedado en vernos más tarde con nuestras parejas o ¿Me equivoco? –Pregunto Irie

-¡Estás equivocado! ¡Voiiiiiiii! –Gritó haciendo que todos se taparan los oídos

-¡Cállate estúpido! ¡¿No quieres dejar sordos o qué?! –Gritó Gokudera molesto

-¡Ya basta, Kora! –Gritó enojado Colonnello

-Sí, silencio inútiles –dijo Viper

-Vamos… no peleen, si peleamos cada uno se irá y no tendrá nada que hacer –dice Skull

-No es cierto –dijo Fran –Podría estar durmiendo

-¡Yo también, pyon! -

-¡Ya! –gritaron Lambo y Tsuna al mismo tiempo –Si van a hacer tanto escándalo mejor se van –dijo Lambo

-Par de amargados –dijo Skull

-Bueno ya… ¿Qué hacemos? -

-¡Karaoke! –Grito emocionado Skull

-¡Karaoke mis polainas! –Grito Squalo desde el televisor -¡No vez que estoy al otro lado del planeta! ¡Voiiiiiiii! ¡Que idiota eres Escoria! -

-Ya, ya –río por lo bajo –Ustedes escuchan y ya… ¿O acaso quieren cantar? -

-No –dijeron al unísono el par que estaba en Italia

-Bueno, bueno… -suspiro Viper –Ya que van a hacer idioteces yo me largó~ -

-¡Espérame, Kora! -

-¡Alto! –Skull se tiró encima de Viper y no la dejo salir -

-¡Suéltame estúpido! -

-¡No dejaré que te vayas Viper-sempai! -

-¡No te hagas el que me respetas ahora! –Grito enojada, zafándose del agarre

-OK… me quedaré ¡PERO! Ni creas que voy a cantar -

-Ya, ya mejor hacemos otra cosa… -suspiro y los 3 que estaban con un pie en la calle volvieron

-¿Ahora? –Pregunto enojado Gokudera

-¿Y si jugamos por internet? –Pregunto inocente Enma

-¡Es una buena idea! –Dijo Irie –Tengo varios sitios webs con montones de juegos –sonríe

-Sí… y nosotros seguimos en Italia –dijo sin mostrar sentimientos Fran

-Tranquilos por favor –suspiro Tsuna -¿Qué paginas son?

-Pues algunas contienen Test y esas cosas pero nunca las hago… -se rasca la cabeza

-¡Vamos a responder esas cosas, Kora! -

-¡Estoy de acuerdo con Sempai Al extremo! -

**Todos suspiraron y asintieron, Irie se encargó de conectar la laptop a la televisión para hacer que Fran y Squalo también vieran lo que hacían. **

-¿Qué test respondemos? –Preguntó Enma

-Que sea al azar, pyon –propuso Ken y todos aceptaron  
**  
Irie empezó a bajar rápidamente por los test dando clic en uno y salió: _"¿Qué canción te identifica mejor?"_  
**  
-¿Cuántas preguntas son? –Pregunto Viper

-¿Ah? Pues… aquí no hay para responder preguntas… -suspiro

-¿A no? –Dijeron al unísono -

-¿De qué trata entonces? –Pregunto Tsuna

-Pues hay que tomarnos fotos… -suspiro -¿Cogemos otro?

-Creo que está bien –dijo Viper –De esa manera no tendremos que responder idioteces -

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella, Kora -

-Mmm… Viper-sempai tiene razón –dijo Skull

-¡Sí! –dijeron Lambo, Tsuna y Enma sonriendo

-Me da igual, pyon -

-¡Quiero tomarme una foto Al extremo! –Grito

-¡Cállate cabeza de césped!

-¡Cállate tú cabeza de pulpo!

-¡Voiiii! ¡Dejen de pelear! –ante el grito se callaron y Gokudera asesinaba con la mirada a Squalo

-Bueno… ¿Quién va primero entonces? –Pregunto Irie y Enma levantó la mano

-Yo lo haré –sonríe y se acerca a la laptop de Tsuna que usaba Irie

-Ok… ¿Listo?

-Sí~ -

**Irie estaba a punto de tomar la foto pero alguien se coló a esta y salieron dos. **

-¡Nuts! –Grito Tsuna yendo por el pequeño leoncito

-Lo siento Enma-kun –se disculpó y agarro al león

-No te preocupes, me encanto tomarme una foto con él –sonríe

-¿Quieres otra foto o subo esta? -

-Está foto está bien Irie-kun –afirmó sonriente

-Está bien… la subiré entonces -

**Irie subió la foto a la página, la imagen salió y todos pudieron ver la foto que se tomó el peli rojo, y luego empezó a cargar.**

(**Ryuusei Boy:** Aquí la imagen à 280066 )

-¿Demorará? –Pregunto Enma pero su respuesta fue respondida cuando en la pantalla se divisó el nombre de una canción

-¿Secret Princess? –Dijo Fran

-¿La pongo para escuchar? –preguntó Irie y todos asintieron

**La canción se empezó a escuchar. ( ** watch?v=ExO5xNe1xPI **)**

(**Estiva: **Me dio flojera poner toda la letra al español aquí… así que abran YouTube y lean xD)  
_  
kimi no tsuku tame iki__  
fushigi na mahou mitai__  
hajimari wo yasashiku__  
nee sasayaite___

**Enma se puso Rojo al escuchar el primer párrafo de la canción y luego suspiro.  
Los demás solo sonreían, están seguros que en este momento él piensa en Dino, su príncipe Azul o en este caso ¿Naranja?**

(**Black Moon:**Naranja por tener las llamas del cielo) __

mayoi no yori hikaru ringo_  
hitoku chikajireba__  
doki doki tomaranaku naru___

suteki kimi ga ESUKOOTO ni_  
toki meku no SECRET PRINCESS__  
GARASU no kutsu niau kashira__  
daijoubu odorou___

naranai sono TAKISHIIDO mo_  
mito rechau SECRET PRINCESS__  
sono HAATO nigedasanai you ni __  
niwa no kinitsu naida__  
reiji ni naru made __  
mitsumetete atashi dake wo___

kimi ni iu hito koto_  
mimi made akaku saseru__  
hanabira no negai wa__  
kaze to asobu yo___

ningyou ni nari umi wo oyogu _  
abukuni natte mo__  
kimi wo omoi tsuzuketai_

**Todos escucha atentos la canción, algunos más aburridos que otros.**__

koi ni ikita MAAMEEIDO wa_  
shiawase ne SECRET PRINCESS__  
ikitsugisae KONTORORU __  
dekinai kurai ga ii___

risoudo ori PAAFEKUTO na_  
deai nano SECRET PRINCESS__  
honto wa zutto kimi no koto __  
sagashiteta no kamo ne__  
reiji wo sugite mo __  
wasurenai konya no koto___

SUTEKI kimi no PUROPOZU ni_  
odoroku no SECRET PRINCESS__  
chikai no KISU me wo tojitara __  
hoppe tatsu ne rareta___

omezame wa PAJAMA sugita de_  
niya keteru SECRET PRINCESS__  
kono HAATO iru kareta toko de__  
honjitsu wa oazuke__  
asu mo yume no naka __  
mou ichido wo aishimashou_

**Enma se sonroja y recuerda que antes de que Dino y él empezaran a salir tenía sueños con el susodicho, en donde él era rescatado por Dino que venía en su caballo blanco. Suspiró. Esa canción le recordaba a su yo de antes de la relación. Osea, era perfecta.**

-Me encanto –dijo Enma –Baja la canción y me la pasas al celular -

-De acuerdo… -empezó a buscar la canción –Bien… ¿Quién sigue? –Dijo

-Iré yo pyon –dijo molesto y se levantó para tomarse la foto -¡Rápido! –Grito enojado mientras se sentaba junto a Irie y frente a la laptop

-Tranquilo –dijo molesto Irie y tomo la foto

(**Esmeralda:** Aquí La foto à

-Listo –subió la foto a la página y empezó a cargar para después de un momento arrojar un resultado.

-Tsukiyo No Marionetto –pestaño varias veces el rubio –Mmm… ponla… -pidió/ordenó

**Obediente Irie, puso play y la canción empezó a sonar**

(Link de la canción: watch?v=pnEGUVrESTc )

_kokoro madowasu NOIZU __  
furikiri hashiri dashita__  
toumei de tsumi no nai __  
hikari mezashite__  
karada wo nagareru __  
omoi ga nani iro demo__  
unmei no SHINARIO wa __  
kimesasenai sa___

seowasareta mayakashi no juujika ni_  
shibari tsukeru __  
kubiwa wo hikichigitte __  
motto jiyuu na sekai e___

**Ken escuchaba atento la canción, algunas cosas eran ciertas como el de cargar una falsa cruz… Él no tenía por qué cargar con Chrome no le agradaba porque se apegaba mucho a SU Megane además de que tenía que invitarle sus dulces. Aunque en el fondo sabía que la quería como a una hermana menor. **__

kanashiki ai no MERODI _  
yodomu machi ni tadayou__  
iyasenu kizu wo daite __  
daremo naiteiru__  
yokubou me ga kuranda __  
iyashii kyoudai na kage__  
te mo ashi mo daseya shinai __  
namida nagasenu MARIONETTO___

**El rubio recuerda con tristeza los días en el laboratorio, días horribles donde lo único que deseaba era ser libre.**__

umareta hoshi no na no moto _  
hikisakaretetta kizuna__  
karappo no yurikago ga __  
munashiku yureru___

mujaki datta _  
tooki hi no maboroshi wa__  
hi damari no you __  
mijikai yume no naka de __  
yasashiku ore wo naderu yo___

obieta kimi no hitomi _  
kegare shiranu houseki__  
setsunai netsu wo yadoshi __  
mune ni tsukisasaru__  
ittai nani no tame ni __  
mune de tsuzukeru no darou__  
yakusoku yori kirei de __  
tashikana mono wo sagashiteiru___

**Promesas, era lo único que odiaba pero si venían de Mukuro-sama las podía soportar, también si venían del Décimo Vongola quien lo acogió, aquel chico de ojos miel que a simple vista nunca han visto algo tan horrible y desdichado como la inmundicia. Pero que sin embargo carga con un puesto de Jefe de la mafia.**__

Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love... (X2)__

kanashiki ai no MERODI _  
yodomu machi ni tadayou__  
iyasenu kizu wo daite __  
daremo naiteiru__  
orokade mudana arasoi ni __  
itsuka owari ga kuru nara__  
uragiri no MARIONETTO wa __  
kono mi sasageru __  
inochi to tomoni___

Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare... _  
motto jiyuu na sekai e..._

-¡Quiero ser libre! –Gritó al terminar la canción

-¿Eh? –Sonrío Tsuna –Lo eres, Ken –río levemente

-¿Eh? … ah sí… pero libre del cuatro ojos –hizo un puchero

-Jajajaja –rieron todos

-Ken-san, ya descargue la canción por si la quieres poner en tu celular –dijo amablemente Irie

-¡No! –grito pero luego se puso a pensar –De acuerdo –sacó su celular y se lo entregó al peli rojo.

-Listo –devolvió el celular -¿Quién sigue? –Miro a todos y nadie dijo nada –Vamos… -hizo un leve puchero

-De acuerdo –suspiro –Voy yo, Kora –se levantó de su sitio y se sentó junto a Irie y frente a la laptop -¡Vamos, Kora! –Sonrío para la foto

(**Black Moon:** Aquí la foto~ user_images/X/XH/XHI/XHINATAXSHINTANISXGIRLX/13021 87042_2608_ )

Al igual que las anteriores veces, Irie subió la foto y empezó a cargar para arrojar un nuevo resultado

-¿Cuál es? –pregunto Skull

-Kimi wo mamotte, Kimi wo aishite –suspiro –Ponla -

Irie hizo caso y puso la canción:

(Link: watch?v=F5815kSlphI )

_Love you hajimete atta no wa mushaburi no ame datta ne__  
kimi wa ame no naka de mou wakaru naiteita___

Love you sabishii kokoro wa kitsusou ugoki wa attate_  
Boku wa kimi no ichibyou boku o ki ni shiteiru yo___

**Colonnello estaba muy feliz con el comienzo de la canción, él amaba como nadie a Lal y estaba seguro que ella lo ama mucho más.** __

Kimi ga namida o nagasu kanashimi wa wakura kara_  
Boku wa soba ni itain da kimi no namida o subete uketomeru__  
kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara__  
hokani nanimodekinakunattemo bokuwa kamawanai___

**Se conocieron en la academia militar, no eran amigos hasta que los mandaron juntos a una misión, ella era muy cerrada y no hablaba con muchas personas pero él se le acercó y simplemente le habló, poco a poco entraron más en confianza.** __

Kanpeki niwa dekina ikeredo demo zettai kun wo shiawase nisuruyo_  
bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara___

Love you hajimete kii ta kotoba wa naka naidedattane_  
kimi wa boku nisou itsutte irukuseni nai teita___

Love you umaku warae nai jibunjishin wo kimi wa seme tatte_  
bokuwa kimi no ichibyou gotowo itoshi teiruyo___

Arashi no naka wo kimi wo sagashi ni itta toki_  
doshaburi nonaka tatazumu kimi wo mite mamora nakyatte kime taunda___

Kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara_  
hokano dareka ni warawa retatte bokuwa kamawanai___

**Todos escuchaban con gusto la canción, Colonnello escuchaba con estrellitas en los ojos. **__

Kanpeki nihadekinaikamone demo zettai kimi wo egao nisurunda  
bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara__

Nagareboshi ga nagare rumade kimi no kokyuu woawasete_  
negai gotowo inoru kimi wo mamore masuyounito inoru yo___

Boku no seimei no owari ha kimi nisobaniitehoshii_  
saigo no isshun dakeha kondo wa kimi ga boku wo mimamotte okure__  
_

_Kimi nokoto mamoru yo boku wa kimi wo kurushi meru subete nokotokara__  
hokani nanimo dekina kunattemo bokuwa kamawanai___

Kiseki nanka oko senaikedo kimi toirukotoga boku no kiseki dayo_  
bokuwa chikau yodonna toki demo kimi wo mamoru kara_

-¡Me encanto, Kora! –Grito emocionado

-Sí, creo que es una hermosa canción –sonríe Tsuna

-Jajajaja –ríe Skull –Estoy seguro que es perfecta para ti -

-¡Pásamela al celular, Kora! -

**Irie pasó al celular la canción y Colonnello feliz volvió a su lugar, ahora era el turno de Skull.**

(Foto: . )

-¡Sube la foto! –Grito emocionado -

-Sí, sí ya voy~ -respondió Irie y subió la foto arrojando un resultado

-¡Chiisana Hoshi! ¡Reproduce! –sonreía divertido

-Sí, si… -suspiro Irie y puso play a la canción

_(Link: _ watch?v=tWQWkr6eDrI )

_Yozora ni matataku chiisana hoshi.  
Sekai wo terasu koto mo dekinai.  
Daiji ni yureru hitohira no hana.  
Arashi wo yokeru koto mo dekinai.  
Kakkowarui yo ne?  
Kokorobosoi yo ne?_

Tayorinai yo ne?  
Umare kawaritai yo motto chigau jibun ni Datte sekai wa totemo hiroku boku wa chippoke na CHIRI no you da.  
Motto tsuyoku tsuyoku naritai kayowai Ouji ja nai.

**Todos escuchaban la canción, al principio pensaron que la página web estaba totalmente equivocada, Skull era totalmente creído y nunca diría que es una mancha de polvo… pero todo cambio cuando el coro empezó a tocar. **__

_(Ouji, ouji, ouji, ouji) Kono boku wo Ouji to yonda na.___

(Ouji ouji) Ouji to yobu na (Ouji ouji) Ouji to yobu na

_Sekai wo seisuru Ou-sama da.  
Saa hizamazuku no da._

(Shoomin yo) Taiyou mo tsuki mo kaze mo.

(Kanawanai) Kowai mono na do nanimo nai Ou ni naru. Chii wo meiyo wo kono te ni

Sekai juu ga shukufuku suru zo.  
Nari yamanu hakushu no uzu ni.  
Kagerinai eikou wo. (You are the King of Kings)

**Junto a la risa de la canción, Skull reía como todo un "Rey malvado".  
**__

Dakedo.  
Nanimo nai yozora ni me wo korashite goran.  
Hoshi no tonari ni hora mata chiisana hoshi ga.

Arashi ni sarasarete shiren ni tachi mukai.  
Nemutteiru yuuki mezameru sono toki  
Hontou no Ou-sama ni nareru.

**Al terminar la canción, Skull empezó a reírse todo orgullos de su canción, cosa que molesto en exceso a más de uno.**

-Ya cállate –dijo molesta Mammon

-¡Jajajaja! –ignoraba a la ilusionista

-¡Que te calles! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Mammon, Gokudera y Ken

-Envidiosos –sacó la lengua y le tiró el celular a Irie –Ya sabes que hacer –dijo y se sentó en su lugar

-Ajá~ -suspiro y descargó la canción en el celular -¿Ahora? –miro a los chicos quienes lo señalaban -¿Eh? ¿Yo? … Está bien… -suspiro de nuevo y se acercó a la cámara para tomarse la foto y subirla a la página

(Foto: . /_orBT2xjoSjQ/SrvMs1zvJ6I/AAAAAAAAA68/j2XjwsPCq_ )

-Odio como salgo en las fotos –suspira y pone play a la canción que le toca.

(Link: watch?v=fA9erCVoMPM )  
_  
kokoro o utsushita kana ami  
are wa kimi tono kyōkai sen  
senaka o awa seta monochro  
boku ra hedateta san meter_

"ki ni kuwa nai" nante o tagai sama  
"jishaku mitai da" nante jōdan ja nai

jū nen go mata hiakre au kamotte?  
sore wa arie nai

-_Es cierto… a veces nos peleamos sin ni siquiera saber el porqué de la pelea –_piensa algo molesto el peli rojo –__

te ni ireta ao ga iro asete  
hiraku kyori ni koe ga tōku naru  
kioku wa omoide ni kawatte  
boku ra wa wasurete yuku no darō ka

-Antes de que realmente olvide esos bellos momentos… como los de hoy -suspira__

futa o ake reba nan demo nai  
tada "aru dake" no kyōkai sen  
tonari dōshi no kimi to boku  
toho juppun no saka no ue da

"tanoshiku nai" nante o tagai sama  
"kagami mitai da" nante warae nai nda

jū nen go mata hikare au kamotte?  
sore wa arie nai

aogi mita aka ga iro asete  
majiru noise koe ga tōku naru  
omoi wa kanshō ni nari hate  
boku ra wa wasurete yuku no darō ka

_-¿Olvidaremos nuestro sentimientos? _–se pregunta preocupado el peli rojo- __

tatoeba boku ga kimi o wasure teru  
tatoeba kimi ga boku o wasure teru  
sonna mirai ga atta to shi temo

-Lo harás… -

te ni ireta ao ga azayaka de  
hiraku kyori ni koe ga koi shikute  
kioku o omoide ni kaete  
boku ra wa aruite yuku no darō

-_… Sigamos Juntos… para tener más momentos felices _–sonríe feliz 

-¿En qué piensas peli rojo? –preguntó en son de burla Skull

-Nada que te interese –volteo a sonreírle

-Jajajaja –se empezaron a reír los demás

-Tsk… como te atreves… -hizo un leve puchero

-¿Quién sigue? –preguntó el peli rojo

-¡Yo Al extremo! –Dijo Ryohei

-De acuerdo, acércate para tomarte la foto -

-¡Foto al extremo! –grito y luego sonrío para la foto

(**Shun K.: **Aquí la foto à . /_cb20100408151204/reborn/images/8/81/Ryohei_ )

**Irie hizo lo mismo, subió la foto y la página empezó a cargar para unos minutos después votar un resultado.**

-CAN DO –leyó Ryohei -¡Ponla al Extremo! –grito mientras levantaba sus manos al aire

(Aquí la canción: watch?v=Q-9ArNKUggc )

_Dakara itta ja nai ka  
Yowasa wo uri ni shita tte mae ni nanka susume yashinai'n daze  
Nee hakanai jibun  
Enshutsu shita tte dare mo mukandou_

_Kodoku ga sainamu yoru ni datte asu machiwabiru hikari ga aru  
Tsuyogaru yowai jibun wo mitomerareru tsuyosa wo  
Hajimeru'n da yareru mon sa  
Soko kara mae wo mui chatte  
Aruke hashire nando demo_

-¡Al extremo! –Ryohei grito feliz por el comienzo de aquella canción, le encanto el comienzo de la guitarra y más todavía la letra.

_Choushi hazure no koe datte ii sa  
Sore ga doushita'n datte  
Sakebu'n da ore no banda  
Can you do it?_

-¡Por supuesto al extremo! –respondió eufórico y animado.

_Suru__ to dou darou nan datte  
Kowaku nanka naku natte'n ze  
Kyou ga wagami da I can do it  
You can do it  
We can do it_

_Iki ga tomaru hodo no  
Dai gyakuten SHUUTO kimetara ano musume datte hohoemu ze  
Nee kusatta mama ja  
Shouri no megami mo furimuka'n zo_

_Tameshi ni toitadashitara doudai doko made yare sou katte__ koto wo  
Akiramete kita kinou mo muda ni shinai yuuki wo  
Hajike tonda mune no oku ga  
Ima sugu dasshu tobidashite  
Wake it up! Break it out! Meisou demo_

_Katte bakka gaiya nanka itte bakka  
Choushi koi ten na  
Katsu no wa ore daro Can you do it?  
Shitta koccha nee zo Baby  
Mawari nante damarasete yaruze  
Asu mo wagami da I can do it  
You can do it  
We can do it_

_Koreppocchi no naisei de  
Acchi kocchi hi wo tsukete  
Ase mamire ni natte zenshinzenrei  
Kimi ga ireba itsu datte  
Nando datte tachiagare'n da  
Sou sa No surrender_

_Choushi hazure no koe datte ii sa  
Sore ga doushita'n datte  
Sakebu'n da ore no banda Can you do it?  
Suru to dou darou nan datte  
Kowaku nanka nakunatten ze  
Kyou ga wagami da  
Dakara yareru darou  
I can do it  
You can do it  
We can do it_

-¡Al Extremo! –grito emocionado Ryohei

-Parece que a Onii-san le gustó mucho su canción –sonríe feliz el castaño mientras los demás le dan la razón

-¡Es la canción más perfecta que he oído al extremo! –gritaba mientras daba un par de vueltas a la sala

-Ya cállate cabeza de césped y siéntate –gritó enojado Gokudera

-Gokudera-kun tú haces más escándalo que Sasagawa-kun –dijo enma con una gotita estilo anime en la cabeza

-Bueno ya –dijo Skull - ¡Quien sigue que me hago viejo! -

-…!Voiii! ¡Me toca! –grito desde el televisor un enojado e ignorado Squalo

Continuara...

* * *

**Las(os) recompensaré con 3 cap. seguidos ;) **


	11. Reunión de Ukes (parte II)

**Reviiiews! y.y**

* * *

_ Reunión de Ukes (parte II)

Se escuchó un fuerte gritó que provoco que Gokudera, Ken y Skull empezaran a gritar al dueño del gritó, mientras Ryohei repetía ¡Al extremo!

Enma, Lambo, Tsunayoshi, Irie, Colonnello, Fran y Mammon observaban a los 4 pelear y al peli plateado gritar.

-¡Basta! –grito enojado Lambo -¡Tomate la foto y no molestes! -

-¡No me grites Voiiii! –grito el tiburón~

-¡Basta! –Se levantó Tsunayoshi –Por favor Squalo-san… tomate la foto y mándasela por correo a Irie-san –pidió amablemente

-¡Voiiiii! –grito y la conexión se perdió unos minutos y al poco rato a Irie le llegó un mensaje con dos imágenes; una de Squalo y la otra de Fran

(Black Moon: Foto de Squalo: tumblr_ )

-Ya está… ahora subiré la foto -

La página empezó a cargar y la conexión con Squalo se conectó de nuevo.

-¡Voiii! ¿Por qué demora tanto? -

-Ya cargó –dijo Enma y Squalo miró su pantalla -

-¿Sign? -

Irie asintió y puso la canción a sonar. ( watch?v=YWVSuj_DNSY )

_ I realize the screaming pain  
Hearing loud in my brain  
But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar_

Wasurete shimaeba ii yo kanjinakunacchaeba ii  
Surimuita kokoro ni futa o shitanda  
  
-…-Squalo suspira y sigue escuchando la canción

_Kizutsuitatte heikidayo mou itami wa nai kara ne  
Sono ashi o hikizuri nagara mo_

Miushinatta  
Jibun jishin ga  
Oto o tatete  
Kuzureteitta

Kizukeba kaze no oto dake ga

Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte  
Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni  
Oboeterukana namida no sora o  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta  
Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda

-_Estúpido y Sensual Xanxus… todo lo que pasé por tu culpa y aun así… sigo a tu lado_ –pensado Squalo y se sonrojo levemente cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Fran ni Tsunayoshi.  
_  
Kizutsukanai tsuyosa yori mo  
Kizutsukenai yasashisa o  
Sono koe wa dokoka kanashisoude_

Kakechigaeta  
Botan mitai ni  
Kokoro karada  
Hanareteita  
Mou ichido kokoro o tsukande

Tsutaeni kitayo kizuato tadotte  
Sekai ni oshitsubusarete shimau mae ni  
Oboeterukana namida no sora o  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamotte kureta  
Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda

Mitsukekita  
Ano nakigoe wa  
Machigainaku sou  
Jibun nodatta

Subete wa kono toki no tame ni

Kitto hajime kara wakkatetanda  
Mou ni do to jibun dake wa hanasanaide

Kizuite kureta  
Kimi he no aizu  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta

-Después de todo lo que pasamos ¿Cómo podría dejarte…? –piensa y deja escapar un suspiro provocando una leve sonrisa en Fran y una grande en Tsunayoshi

_ Tsutae ni kitayo kizuato tadotte  
Sore nara mou osoreru mono wa naindatto  
Wasurenaidene egao no wake o_

Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta  
Ano itami ga kimi no koto o mamottekureta  
Sono itami ga itsumo kimi o mamotterunda  
  
-Nos haremos más fuertes, Stupid Boss~ -sonrío levemente y echo un gritó -¡Vooooooooiiiiiii! -

-¡Cállate! –gritó Gokudera y una nueva pelea se inició

-Ellos no cambiaran… -suspira medio preocupado Tsuna

-Que molesto, Kora -

3 minutos después Squalo recibió un mensaje en su celular y se dio con la sorpresa de que era la canción, miró a la pantalla y vio a un aburrido Irie junto a Tsunayoshi quien le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, solo hizo una leve reverencia que nadie notó y las cosas siguieron como si nada.

-Ya que tengo la foto de Fran aquí… subiré esa –dijo Irie

(Foto: tumblr_  
Trillizos: Se ve… mff.. *w*)

**La página empezó a cargar y sacó el resultado : "_Romantice Hero" _  
A Fran le salió un Tic en el ojo por tan "Hermoso" Título y suspiro.**

-¿La pongo? –preguntó amable Irie y Fran solo asintió

**El solo de piano y demás instrumentos empezó a sonar y Fran pensó que tenía un buen comienzo, esperaba que la letra no lo malograra. **

( watch?v=ILNr_QIg9bw )  
_  
Barete abarete asoba rete sa horetahareta no bakasawagi  
Harete awarena kogun funto seishinseii dareka no sei ni!_

-Oh~ que divertido era cuando Lussuria gritaba como gallina sin cabeza cuando nos encontraba a los 3 en poses extrañas~ Claro todo culpa de esos par de pervertidos –sonríe levemente acto que observo Tsunayoshi __

_ Medatsu hakudatsu minoke yodatsu kittahatta no koi moyo  
Midashi miidasu kijo ronri keiki yoku nomi kekkyoku ronri!_

_ Yoi kara samete kiwamete taegatai kanjou wa nan-domeda?  
Koi ni mekura yueni dowokosu karamawari mo owari onaji koto no  
kurikaeshi de_

-Mmm… -

**Tsunayoshi observaba que Fran estaba algo complacido con la canción y pues aunque no conociera mucho al miembro más joven de Varia sabía que la letra era casi perfecta para la loca relación que tenía con ese par: Bel y Mukuro.**

_ Shisen ga atte sonoke ni natte soshitara crazy tomarana Yeah!  
Furagu tsukutte hashi kara otte wazuka mika de omoi yaburete  
Kayowai mon de daibu hekonde itsukara nekonde tsugi no koi Yeah!  
Tsuppashitte michi ayamatte ikura nan demo yusha sugiru?  
Saa, shiko kairo o utagae!_

-¿Héroes por dónde? –sonrío divertido~

_ Naze ka naka rete yaka re chatte sa omoi o kometa rabureta  
Hyaku-Mai tsudzuri kishotenketsu shikkari pen de nikkan pesu!_

_ Mizaru kikazaru seishi sezaru mawarinohito no ko handan  
Sore wa kushin no ishindenshin "tanoshikara, hanatte okou ka"_

_ Keiken-chi wa zero kara mushiro mainasu ni katamuite  
Koi ni shinken yueni jushoo kusuri wa yoi ni wa doroppu itashimasennode_

-No… no es fácil de curar~ estúpida y sensual enfermedad del amor~ -pesó más de uno y suspiraron.

_ Shisen ga atte sonoke ni natte soshitara crazy tomarana Yeah!  
Furagu tsukutte hashi kara otte wazuka mika de omoi yaburete  
Kayowai mon de daibu hekonde itsukara nekonde tsugi no koi Yeah!  
Tsuppashitte michi ayamatte ikura nan demo yusha sugiru?  
Saa, shiko kairo o utagae!_

_ Hitotsu! Shisen ga attara kossori hanareyou  
Futatsu! Yasashiku shi chattara yukkuri nigeyou  
Mittsu! Nagaku shabettara dokka ni kakureyou Koi sa re chau zo!_

**Skull rió internamente ante esas frases, al igual que Viper y Lambo, de alguna manera se acordaban de sus parejas. ** __

Yottsu! Tokiori kittsu i binta o shiyou  
Itsutsu! Ofuku binta mo koka-tekida yo  
Isso, kitchiri seken no kibishi-sa o doka oshiete yatte!

-Siempre hago eso con el estúpido del Baseball –sonríe orgulloso gokudera

_-Pero él están infantil… no entiende incluso son directas _–suspira cansado Enma.__

Shisen ga atte sonoke ni natte soshitara crazy tomarana Yeah!  
Furagu tsukutte hashi kara otte wazuka mika de omoi yaburete  
Kayowai mon de daibu hekonde itsukara nekonde tsugi no koi Yeah!  
Tsuppashitte michi ayamatte ikura nan demo yusha sugiru?  
Sa, shiko kairo o utagae! Seken ni makeruna, ren'ai yusha! 

**Fran no dijo nada más que dibujar media sonrisa en su rostro. Tsuna le pidió a Irie enviarle la canción a Fran y este asintió con la cabeza y empezó a descargar la canción para luego enviársela al celular a Fran quien le agradeció con un gesto al Décimo Vongola. **

-¡Ahora quien sigue! –gritó enérgico Skull

**~Ding Dong~**

(**Esmeralda: **No es que estemos bajos de recursos… simplemente nos da flojera buscar x3)

**La puerta se escuchó y Lambo fue a atender. **

-¿Sí? –abrió la puerta y encontró a un cartero en la puerta

-Buenas ¿Sawada Tsunayoshi? –preguntó

-No… ¿Le va a dejar algo? –miró la caja que llevaba el hombre

-Sí… -

-Ok… -lambo fue a avisarle al castaño y este salió de inmediato

-¿Buenas? –preguntó el castaño

-Buenas Noches, este pedido le llegó de parte de la señorita Capuleto Esmeralda –entregó el paquete y le dio un papel para firmar –Firme aquí por favor –le indico

-Está bien… -firmó y lo entrego –Gracias

-Gracias –el hombre hizo una leve reverencia y se fue

**El castaño fue a la sala y todos veían al castaño con la caja entre las manos, curiosos de saber que hay dentro de esta. **

-¡¿Qué hay en la caja?! –gritaron al unísono

-No lo sé –suspiro el castaño y se sentó -

-¿Quién la envía? –preguntó Enma

-Una amiga –sonríe

-Ya veo… -respondió el peli rojo

**Tsunayoshi abría contento el regalo que le fue enviado. Al terminar de abrirlo encontró 3 cajitas pequeñas y otro más grande. Las 3 cajitas pequeñas eran de 3 colores diferentes: Morado, blanco y azul. Arriba de estás decía a quién pertenecían: Kyoya, Byakuran y Basil respectivamente. La grande era de color naranja y decía el nombre del castaño: Tsu-chan.**

A parte de las cajas había un pequeño sobre que el ojimiel cogió y abrió para empezar a leer inconscientemente en voz alta.

_Querido Tsu-chan:_

¡Primero que nada Feliz San Valentín!

Te envíe estos regalos para ti y tus "adorables" Semes. Detrás de los nombres hay una pequeña dedicatoria que tienes PROHIBIDO leer o te cae golpe_J__._

Tu nombre también tiene una dedicatoria, espero disfrutes de los pequeños regalos que te envíe~

Cuídate mi pequeño cachorro~

Con ganas de agárrate los cachetes hasta hacerte llorar:  


_ Capuleto Esmeralda~_

**Tsuna suspiro y los demás no entendían muy bien la carta. El castaño subió a su cuarto para guardar los regalos, ya después se los entregaría a sus semes con calma. **

-No entendí nada al extremo… -confesó Ryohei y los demás asintieron con la cabeza

-Creo que nadie entendió… -suspiro Skull

-No exageres… no había mucho que entender más que quien envió el paquete no solo le envió regalo a Sawada-san sino también a sus semes –dijo acomodando sus lentes

-A quién le importa –se quejó Viper –Ya me quiero ir –dijo

-¡Son las 6:30, Kora! –Gritó Colonnello

-¡Solo faltan 4 personas, pyon! –Gritó el rubio

-Pues rápido que me aburro –se quejó Squalo

-Lamento la demora –entró sonriente Tsuna y se sentó con Gokudera -¿Quién sigue? -

-Hagamos esto rápido –se volvió a quejar Mammon y se acercó a la cámara

(foto: . )

-Sube la foto rápido y ni se te ocurra poner la canción -

-Está bien… -suspiro Irie

-¡PERO! –Gritaron Tsuna, Skull y Colonnello -¡Queremos escuchar la canción! –Volvieron a gritar

-Cállense inútiles –gruño la ex – arcobaleno

Mientras ellos discutían la página voto el resultado: **Saikyou LOVE POWER**

-¡Ponla! –gritó Skull y saltó a la laptop para presionar play

-¡Maldito! –gritó furiosa Viper y miró la pantalla con un tic en el ojo -¡Apaga es mierda! –gritó molesta y se dirigió la computadora pero fue detenida por Tsuna, Enma, Lambo y Colonnello -

-Tranquilo, Kora -

**La canción empezó a sonar:**

(1,2,3 go!)

1, 2, 3 de ANROKKU kokoro no tobira wo  
egao wa fushigi na ai kotoba  
1, 2, 3 de STEP UP chotto zutsudeii yo  
omoi wa todoku itsu no hi ni ka

hitori bocchi nanka ja nai yo  
itsudemo kimi wo kanjite iru yo_  
_  
A Mammon le salian venas por todos los lados de la cara, esa canción era tan pero tan fresa que sentía el sabor en su boca.

-Apaga esa porquería –exigio pero Irie la ignoro –Malditos… -fruncio el ceño

-Si quisiera realmente que lo apagemos ella usaría sus ilusiones –le susurro Gokudera a Ryohei y este asintio

-Tienes razón al extremo -

Nikori! kimi ga waratta nara  
atashi no sora ni niji ga kakaru  
Gyuu! to nigitta kimi no te kara  
tsutawatte kuru RIARU na kimochi  
kore zo LOVE POWER  
saikyou no POWER Yeah!_ no _

**Por un momento Viper pensó en Fong.**

-Estupido y sensual Fong… si que me tienes enamorada~ -pensó y suspiro y dejó de intentar liberarse de sus opresores quien al sentir que ya no oponia fuerza la dejaron.

(1,2,3 go!)

1, 2, 3 de OPEN yume no takarabako  
yuuki ga mahou no ai kotoba  
1, 2, 3 de STEP UP chotto zutsudeii yo  
dekiru koto kara hajimete miyou

shippai nante dare demo aru yo  
shinjite mite honto no jibun wo

PORORI namida ochiru toki wa  
ganbatte iru sono shouko jan

-_Aun lo recuerdo… derramaste un par de lágrimas después de que POR FIN te gané en una batalla… siempre pensando que las ilusiones no son nada a comparación de las artes marciales pero aquella vez te hice cambiar de parecer… pero para ese entonces creo que ya no me importaba quien era mejor… todo de ti me había atrapada… estúpido te odio –_pensó medio enojada

donna toki mo wasurecha dame  
atashi wa himi no mikata dakara  
tsukan ja o DREAM  
saikou no DREAM Go!

-Estar juntos… ese fue mi sueño después de ganarte… Yare Yare… que molesto… -suspiro y Tsuna se acercó más a ella

-¿Perfecta? –preguntó/afirmo

-Parece que lo sabes más que yo –sonrío arrogante y Tsuna le sonrío divertido

(waratte ne)

Nikori! kimi ga waratta nara  
atashi no sora ni niji ga kakaru  
Gyuu! to nigitta kimi no te kara  
tsutawatte kuru RIARU na kimochi

-…Ese maldito… ya me doy miedo… -suspira y Tsuna ríe levemente

daisuki daisuki DA•I•SU•KI dayo  
sekai de ichiban suteki na kimi__

-_Si… eres el más encantador… y eres ¡SOLO MÍO!_-sonrío con autosuficiencia y Tsuna suspiro; se imaginaba que pensaba.  
_  
_  
kyou mo asu mo zutto saki mo   
konna kanjite iretara ii ne  
sou sa LOVE POWER  
saikyou no POWER  
kore zo LOVE POWER  
saikyou no POWER Yeah!

-Sí~… ¡YA ESTÚPIDA CONCIENCIA! –se regañó mentalmente

-¿Pasa algo malo Viper-san? –preguntó preocupado Tsuna al ver la mueca que hizo la ex – arcobaleno

-Nada –contesto molesta

-Bueno… -sonríe -¿Quieres la canción? -

-No –dijo cortante volteándose

**Tsuna sonríe y le guiña el ojo a Irie quien manda la canción al celular mediante Bluetooth.**

-¡Dije que no! –grito enojada cuando vio la solicitud de aceptar

-No exageres –dijeron Enma y Lambo

-Tsk… -dijo molesta y acepto

-Ignoremos a la berrinchuda, pyon ¿Quién sigue? –dijo Ken

-¡YO! –Grito lambo y se acercó a la cámara -¡Tómale una foto a Lambo-san! ¡Rápido! –hizo un puchero

-Parece que volvió a ser el mismo lambo de 5 años –suspiro Tsuna

(Foto: . )

-Bueno… solo faltan 2 sin contar a la vaca estúpida –suspiro Gokudera

-¡Que mal anfitrión eres Vongola! –Grito Skull -¡Tengo hambre! -

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a gritarle al décimo?! ¡Desgraciado! –grito Gokudera

**Y como siempre se pusieron a pelear, pero Tsuna se dio cuenta que Skull tenía razón así que con la ayuda de Colonnello, Irie, Enma y una enojada Viper fueron a la cocina a traer algo de comer, mientras Squalo y Fran comían onigiris.**

-¡Voooooi! ¡Cállense que me tienen harto! –gritó y todos se callaron… por cinco segundo para luego seguir gritando pero esta vez Squalo los ayudo a hacer más ruido

-¡BASTA! –gritaron enojados Fran y Tsuna quienes se miraron y sonrieron

-Cierto… ¡Lambo quiere escuchar su canción! –dijo e Irie puso la canción

**La canción empezó a sonar y a Lambo le brillaban los ojos.**

(Canción: watch?v=1AGWp3mGwkI )

Nanimo kamo subete dame ni  
miete shimau souna toki ni boku wa  
Doushiyou mo nakute mechakucha ni  
natte kimi ni tasuke wo motometa

**Lambo suspiraba y pensaba en los malos y buenos momentos que pasó con Reborn, aunque la mayoría eran malos él chico vaca las tomaba con buen ánimo pues sabía que Reborn lo hacía para que dejará de ser un bebé.**

Jibun rashiku ikireba ii te,  
sonna koto mo nantonaku wakatteru

-_Demasiado…_ -pensaban algunos

Ima wa gaman shite tae te nani mo kangaezu ni  
asa wo matte miru  
Sonna toki demo  
kimi wa soba de waratte kureta__

-Sí… -pensaba feliz el menor

Tonight bokura wa asu wo shinjite  
Ima mo hashiri tsuzukete  
Kimi to hashiru michinori wa nagaku tooku  
Ii koto bakkari janai kamo ne  
Demo nanika ookina mono ni  
senaka osare bokura wa yuku__

-A veces el tonto de Reborn parece más mi padre que mi novio… -suspira cansado y sonríe –_Pero igual te amo. _

Tsukare kitte ne te tara?  
Kimi no doa wo tataku oto de megasame  
Nanmen no emi nani kao  
takuran deru toki ni miseru mujaki na kao__

-Tu maldita sonrisa lujuriosa… ni siquiera aun sabiendo que tuve un día agotador jugando play station me dejas en paz… -  


Boroboro no suniikaa de kake agaru  
kono machi ichiban no sakamichi

Miete kita hoshizora  
ganbatte kuishibatte ato sukoshi  
mou sukoshi choujou wa chikai  
kono itami ga oshiete kureru__

-El dolor… que siento cuando te vas por días y… pienso que quizás… me eres infiel con cualquier barata que se te aparezca –pensó triste pero la palmada leve que le da Tsuna en la espalda lo reanima –Gracias –voltea a agradecer y Tsuna asiente sonriente.

Tonight bokura wa koe kareru made  
kono oka de utai tsuzuke  
Ippo ippo kakujitsu ni fumishimeta  
Hitotsu hitotsu kimi to norikoeta  
Koko kara mieru keshiki kimi to miru tame koko made kita__

-¡El viaje! Como lo olvide… ese viaje que tuvimos cuando cumplí mis 15 años… mi mejor regalo… estar contigo y pasear por todo Europa –sonríe emocionado

Aru toki uta ga dekita?  
Hyonna kotokara kimi ni mo  
issho ni utatte moratte  
Sonna koto nanda kedo?  
Demo, aete sono toki kimi ga soba ni ita kiseki__

-Un milagro MUY grande –pensó y se regañó- _Cállate de una vez Lambo ¡tonto! No seas tan negativo… -  
_

Shita bakka muite ikiteta bokura wa  
mae wo muite utau chansu wo eta!

Tonight bokura wa asu wo shinjite  
Ima mo hashiri tsuzukete  
Kimi to hashiru michinori wa nagaku tooku  
Ii koto bakkari janai kamo ne  
Demo nanika ookina mono ni  
senaka osare bokura wa yuku

Good night kyou kara asu wo shinjita  
Bokura kara yobikakeru  
Itsuka kitto kanarazu tadoritsukeru yo  
Doko mademo kimi to nara yukeru  
Sou itsumo ookina egao mune ni daki bokura wa yuku

-Esa es una buena frase… ~ -suspiro y luego… -¡ME encanto! –gritó emocionado el peli negro

-En seguida te pasó la canción –sonrío Irie –Mientras Gokudera-kun puede tomarse la foto -

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué yo? –frunce el ceño

-Por favor Gokudera-kun… yo quiero ser último –sonríe tiernamente Tsuna

-¡Por supuesto Décimo! –exclamó y en un segundo se puso delante de la cámara -¡Toma la foto! -

**Inmediatamente Irie toma la foto y la cuelga a la página.**

(Foto: . )

-¿Quieres que…? –Irie trató de preguntarle a Gokudera si quería que pusiera la canción pero Skull fue más rápido y presiono play.

( watch?v=uHHzjLtQsi4 )

_Ohisama NIKO NIKO (SANII DEI)  
Sora ni wa niji iro (KYANDI)  
PARASORU kuru kuru (Mawashite)  
Amaku hajikero yo (MERODI)_

**Tsuna consolaba al pobre de Gokudera quien se avergonzaba de la canción que le había salido.**

-Todo es mi culpa Décimo –lloraba desconsoladamente

-Pero… Gokudera-kun es solo una canción… que te haya salido no significa que se necesariamente tu canción –trataba de animarlo

-Pero las canciones de los demás acertaron –seguía llorando

-¡Deja de llorar y escucha la canción Voiii! –grito enojado Squalo __

Gosenshi no chizu hirogete  
Jiyuu ni egaku SUTOORII  
PIANO no oudanhodou  
Ichidan tobashite (DO MI SO DO)

Naitari warattari okottari  
Ironna kimochi ni naru no  
Osette hottoshite nemutakunatta  
Aa ishogashii  
Atashi no Colorful Heartbeat

-Lo vez… -ríe Lambo -¡Habla de tu bipolaridad! –ríe exageradamente

-¡Cállate vaca estúpida! –empieza a corretear a Lambo __

Ii mono mitsuketa (RAKKII)  
Hitori jimeshitecha (RONRII)  
Wake aeba kimi wa (SUTEDII)  
Itoshii mainichi (RABURII)

-CofcofYamamototakeshicofcof –empezaron a molestar a Gokudera

-¡Cállense o los hago explotar a todos! Menos a usted décimo -

-Gokudera-kun… -suspira cansado el castaño __

Shousetsu no maka hamidashi  
Omoi afureru RABU SONGU  
Jinsei ni RIPIITO wa nai  
Utai tzuzukeru yo (I LOVE YOU)

Deatte chikazuite kiminatte  
Ironna kimi wo oshiete  
Kuttsuite KENKA shite mata nakanaori  
Kasaneru tabi ni  
Kagayaku Colorful Heartbeat

-Puedes calmarte –sugirio/ordeno Irie –Escucha la canción… en cierta forma tiene razón… Yamamoto y tú siempre pelean pero se reconcilian… ya siéntate y piensa en tu Seme –suspira y sigue mirando su computadora

Nadie dijo nada y sonrieron ante la valentía del cobarde de Irie.

(**Black Moon: **No es por malos… pero es medio cobarde) __

Hashitte korogatte hito yasumi  
Atashi rashiku mae ni susumou  
Mitsukete odoroite kandoushite  
Sekai ni hibike  
Colorful Heartbeat

Naitari warattari okottari  
Ironna kimochi ni naru no  
Nayande norikoete onaka ga suita  
Aa ishogashii  
Atashi no Colorful Heartbeat**  
**

-Quizás no es la perfecta canción para ti Gokudera-kun –sonríe Tsuna –pero hay cosas en las que tiene razón –suelta una leve risa

-Usted también Décimo –llora (estilo anime)

**Irie suspiro y le pasó la canción a Lambo para luego pasarle su canción a Gokudera quien la rechazo al principio pero gracias a Tsuna la acepto.**

-Solo porque lo pide el Décimo –miente

-Jajajaja… -suspira Tsuna

-Te toca Sawada-san -

-De acuerdo –el castaño se acerca a tomarse la foto

(Foto: . )

-Se han dado cuenta que las canciones en la mayoría son de amor –dijo Skull

-Cierto, pyon -

-¿Y? –preguntó medio aburrido Fran

-¡Voiiii! –grito aburrido

-¡Deja de gritar idiota! ¡La canción del Décimo está por sonar! –grito y con una seña le ordeno a Irie ponerle play a la canción.

(**Ryuusei:** watch?v=B_Ws75kqHbM La pusimos en español aquí porque no encontrábamos un buen video subtitulado)

_Late como si fuera a estallar 1000% amor_

10...are you ready?  
9... are you ready?  
8... are you ready?  
7, 6, 5 are you ready?  
4... are you ready?  
3... are you ready?  
2... 1...

Cantemos, esos son los sueños (grita)  
Que lleguen al cielo (vamos)  
Nosotros crearemos una historia de amor  
Mira hacia el futuro (yes,yes)  
Dibujado por vos  
Una revolución (vamos)  
Vivámoslo (Starish)  
Este amor cambiara...las estrellas.  
¡Ven cantemos!

-Jajajaja~ que divertida canción –fue el pensamiento de más de uno en la sala __

Los latidos de este gran corazón_  
Un impulso agresivo de este amor  
Dime ¿qué es lo que eliges princesa?  
...mis impulsos te traerán 1000% amor...  
Me pregunto el ¿por qué?  
Se desbordara el corazón, no lo sé  
Delirio es...  
La invisible constelación  
Que gira a mí alrededor  
Sorprende, junto a ti  
...haremos del mundo una canción..._

-Una canción… -sonríe Tsuna pensando en sus Semes

-¿Pasa algo Décimo? –preguntó Gokudera al ver a Tsuna sonrojado

-¿Eh? –parpadea varias veces –No, no –sonríe –Gracias por preguntar -

-¡No es nada Décimo! –exclama feliz __

Bailemos, esos son los sueños (grita)  
Que lleguen al cielo (vamos)  
No es exagerar porque te amo y lo sabes

-Y muy bien~ -piensa divertido el castaño __

Solo por una vez (yes, yes)  
Tu vida será especial  
No lo encontraras (vamos)  
En los libros (Starish)  
Este amor cambiara...las estrellas  
Una noche solos tú y yo 1000% amor

-…-tsuna se sonroja ante la última frase provocando la risa de Enma y Lambo _  
__  
Al compás de aquellos 7 colores  
Creare nuestra nueva melodía  
Encontré la calidez en tus ojos  
...por eso quiero entregarte 1000% amor.._

-Kya~ -pensaba un enamorado Tsuna –Es una buena canción –pensó en voz alta

-Supongo –dijo Viper media aburrida

-¡Kora! –grito sin saber que decir Colonnello

**Los demás solo sonrieron, sabían que hablaba en voz alta**  
_  
Fuerte resonara  
Invade mi ser  
Cree en el corazón, y cantemos  
Un caballero yo seré superando incluso a orión  
Arcoíris, brillara  
Y las flores florecerán...  
Por la paz..._

-Un caballero~ Basil… -

Volare en mis sueños (grita)  
Volare por los cielos (vamos)

-Volará por los cielos~ Byakuran -

Aunque este no sea el mejor de los momentos  
Incluso en caso de (yes, yes)  
Que me fuera a caer  
Es tan fuerte el amor (vamos)  
Tan especial (Starish)  
Este amor cambiara...

..."Quiero abrasarte esta vez,  
solo quiero proteger  
a este perfecto amor  
que este mundo me entrego"...

-Proteger~ Kyoya -

Cantemos, esos son los sueños (grita)  
Que lleguen al cielo (vamos)  
Nosotros crearemos una historia de amor  
Mira hacia el futuro (yes, yes)  
Dibujado por vos  
Una revolución (vamos)  
Vivámoslo (Starish)  
Este amor cambiara...las estrellas  
Esta noche solos tú y yo 1000% amor...

-¿Y Sawada-san te gusto? –pregunto divertido Irie

-Por supuesto –sonríe Tsuna

-Bien por que te lo envíe al celular –sonríe

-¡Gracias! –sonríe

**Después de hablar un rato los celulares de algunos suenan.  
**  
-¿Eh? –preguntaron confundidos

-¿Por qué ese estúpido cuatro ojos quiere verme? –pregunto molesto –No iré -

-¡Ken! –exclamó Tsuna –Debes ir… -sonríe –Podrás aclarar tus sentimientos

-No molestes –se cruzó de brazos –Pero supongo tienes razón

-Décimo tengo que irme –se levantó –El idiota quiere verme -

-¡Damos por terminada la ceremonia! –dijo Skull en son de burla

-¡Ya cállate. Kora! –grito

-Adiós~ -dijo Fran

-¡Adiós chicos! –Tsuna fue el único que se despidió de Squalo y Fran

**En menos de 5 minutos no solo Tsuna estaba solo si no tenía la sala hecha un desastre.**

-¿Lambo? –miró a varios lados y suspiro –Ese mocoso se fue… -maldijo al pequeño y empezó a limpiar

**Hasta que recibió un mensaje que le decía que lo querían ver en el Comité Disciplinario. **

-¿eh? –suspira –Quedamos en vernos… pero… -miró el desastre –Demonios… Oka-san me mata si lo dejó así… -suspiro y trató de limpiar rápido para correr a bañarse y salir disparado al comité; claro sin olvidarse el regalo que les envió esmeralda a sus semes.


	12. -OMAKE-

Kamikorosu por mirar a MI herbívoro

**-Omake 1-**

**Tsunayoshi salía de sus clases acompañado de su fiel autoproclamada mano derecha, Gokudera Hayato y la pareja de este, Yamamoto Takeshi.**

-Que aburrida fue la clase de Historia –decía un cansado castaño

-Jajajaja tienes razón… me dormí –reía un despreocupado Yamamoto

-¡Idiota del Baseball! ¡No sé cómo apruebas! –dijo un molesto peli plateado

-Maa, Maa~ -calmaba el moreno a su pareja

-Sawada Tsunayoshi –se escuchó a lo lejos como llamaban al pequeño castaño

-¿Eh? –Todos voltearon y vieron a Hibari Kyoya parado atrás de ellos con esa cara de pocos amigos que siempre muestra

-¡Hibari-san! –Gritó sorprendido el castaño

-Tsk… -reniega Gokudera al ver una de las parejas de su amado Décimo

-Vámonos Gokudera –lo coge del brazo y se lo lleva a rastras –Dejemos a los tortolos solos –ríe levemente

-¡Hey! ¡Suéltame! –Trataba de liberarse pero obviamente Yamamoto era más fuerte

-¿Sucede algo malo, Hibari-san? –Preguntó preocupado el castaño

-No… ¿Debería? -

-No~ -sonríe y se acerca más a su pareja

-Salgamos –suelta de la nada sorprendiendo al castaño

-¿A dónde? –Pregunto con los ojitos en forma de estrella

-Vamos a comer algo –sugirió/ordenó

-Claro… -se sonrojo y sonrío

**El moreno no soportó más y cogió de la cintura al castaño para pegarlo a su cuerpo y plantarle un beso salvaje~ a lo cual el menor acepto con mucho gusto. **

-Ngh… Hi-Hibari-san… -habló entre el beso

-¿Qué? –se separó medio molesto por la interrupción

-Es que… -se sonroja y mira la mano de Kyoya que estaba debajo de la camisa del castaño -

-Mmm… que molesto… nunca debimos prometer esa idiotez –saca la mano y coge la de Tsuna –Vámonos –lo jala y este solo suspira

-_Aquella promesa me ha salvado más de una vez… _-sonríe el castaño recordando

**Flash Back (contado por Tsuna)**

**Mis Semes y yo nos encontrábamos en mi cuarto hablando de trivialidades… bueno solo 3 de nosotros porque Hibari-san no habla mucho, hasta que a Byakuran se le salió que nos besamos salvajemente en medio de mucha gente y los otros dos se pusieron celosos. **

-Ah… que raro porque que yo recuerde a Tsu-dono no le gustan los actos de amor en público… y menos tan obvios –dijo muy molesto Basil y me miró enojado

-Yo… -me sonroje para varear

-Bueno, Bueno~ Quizás con ustedes no pero conmigo siempre lo hace –casi me muero cuando dijo eso ¡No es cierto!

-¡Byakuran! –Hice un puchero

-Herbívoro… -Hibari-san frunció el ceño y me miró feo

-¡Dejen de ver a mi Usagi-chan con esas miradas tan feas! –grita molesto Byakuran y se tira encima de mí

-…-yo solo suspire

-Quiero una explicación –dijeron Basil y Hibari-san al mismo tiempo

-Yo gané en una pequeña apuesta que hicimos –reveló mi peli blanco seme y los otros dos se miraron dudando –Yo le dije que si él no se sonrojaba en todo el tiempo que dure nuestra cita yo haría lo que él quisiera pero si yo ganaba él me obedecía a mí –sonríe como victorioso… sinceramente no sé porque acepte esa apuesta

-Yo también quiero apostar –dijo Basil con un leve puchero que me encanto

-Hn –dijo Hibari-san

-¡Esa fue mi idea copiones! –grito Byakuran y empezaron su pelea de miradas donde casi siempre ganaba Hibari-san

-¡Tengo un idea! –dijo Basil muy feliz –Prometamos algo -

**Mis dos semes lo miraron raro y luego se miraron para devolverle la mirada a Basil **

-Habla herbívoro -

-Prometamos que ninguno de nosotros tocaremos a Tsu-dono en público a menos que estemos dos o los tres juntos -

-Porque prometería esa idiotez –dijo molesto Hibari-san; a mí la idea me fascinaba así ninguno se molestaría

-Moo~-Byakuran hizo un puchero y se tiró a mis brazos –Pero yo veo más que ustedes a Usagi-chan ¡No podré aguantarme! –soba sus mejillas contra las mías

-Entonces no tocaremos de manera lujuriosa a Tsu-dono –dijo mirando a Hibari-san quien volteo la cabeza.

-¿Entonces? –Pregunté yo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Bya-kun

-Está bien… pero no sé si lo lograré –hacia un puchero mientras me miraba lujuriosamente

-¡Byakuran-dono! –regaño Basil y yo sonreí

-Bien… ¿Ya se callan? –dijo molesto Hibari-san y cogió a Byakuran del cuello para echarlo de mi lado y acomodarse él en mi pecho

-Entonces esa dicho, ninguno puede tocar de manera lujuriosa a Tsu-dono en público si no estamos dos o los tres juntos –decía sonriente Basil mientras se acercaba y se ponía atrás mío y me abrazaba

-¡Moo~! ¡Yo también quiero estar cerca de Usagi-chan! –gritó y se tiró junto a Hibari-san -

-Me aburro… -Hibari-san me mira mandándome una indirecta

-Yo igual –me susurraba en el oído

-Vamos a jugar Tsu-chan –me decía Byakuran

-…- trague mi saliva y suspire –Supongo~ -respondí sonrojado y pase una noche muy agitada

**Fin del Flashback contado por Tsuna **

**Kyoya llevó a Tsunayoshi a un restaurant muy elegante en donde se necesitaba reservar antes de entrar.**

-Tengo una mesa reservada -dijo serio y molesto Kyoya

-Claro, por aquí –dijo una bella señorita de cabellos castaños largos y ondulados vestida de manera elegante.

-Hmp –en ningún momento Hibari soltó la mano del castaño quien estaba impresionado por el lugar y apenado al mismo tiempo, no estaba bien vestido para la ocasión y el lugar

-_Hibari-san… pudiste haberme avisado antes… ¡Qué vergüenza! _–el menor suspiro y se dedicó a ver el hermoso Restaurant que estaba ambientado con flores extrañas pero hermosas

-Tsunayoshi –el castaño fue sacado de sus pensamientos

-¿eh? –Mira al moreno y este le indica que se siente –Gracias –se sienta mientras Kyoya le arregla la silla provocando un sonrojo en el castaño

**Luego de que Kyoya se sienta, este llama a un mozo.**

-Buenas tardes –entrega la carta a cada uno -

-Mmm… -ambos empiezan a leer mientras el Mozo mira fijamente a Tsunayoshi quien se pierde leyendo la carta -¿Qué miras tanto? –preguntó enojado Hibari

-Nada joven –dijo algo nervioso el Mozo que no era para nada feo, era de la misma altura de Yamamoto, ojos azules y cabello corto del mismo color, llevaba ropa de mozo (obviamente) pero se veía muy bien con ella a comparación de otros que atendían.

-Bueno yo quiero pediré… Tonkatsu* -sonríe Tsuna y el mozo se emboba con la bella sonrisa

-Cla-Claro –parpadea un par de veces y toma el pedido

-Yo pediré Tempura* -dijo Kyoya mientras que con la mirada asesinaba al Mozo

-De acuerdo, en seguida se les traerá la comida –hizo una leve reverencia y desapareció –Herbívoro… -llamó a tsuna

-¿Si? –Mira a su amante medio enojado -¿Pasa algo malo? –Se preocupa

-No… -negó, no quería malograr la cita

-Bueno… -dijo no muy convencido

**Al rato el mozo volvió y le entregó su pedido a Kyoya para luego darle el suyo a Tsuna.**

-¿Eh? –Miró sorprendido el castaño –No recuerdo haber pedido Onigiris~ -

-La casa invita –sonríe lujuriosamente el Mozo

-Oh~ -parpadea un par de veces –Gracias –sonríe

-Que hermosa sonri… -no logra terminar la frase porque un golpe le cae en la cara

-¡Hibari-san! –Grito sorprendido y atemorizado levantándose de su sitio

-Hora de irnos, Tsunayoshi –dijo molesto y lo tomo del brazo para jalarlo hasta la salida

-¡Hibari-san! –hizo un leve puchero al sentirse ignorado

-Hn –miro de reojo al castaño

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Preguntó medio enojado

-¿Por qué? –suspiro cansado y todo de la cintura a su castaño y lo atrajo hacía el –Porque ese estúpido Herbívoro trato de seducirte en mi delante –le dio un beso en la frente, uno en la nariz y luego un beso en los labios –Y nadie seduce a mi Herbívoro –lo mira con amor y autoridad

-…-se sonroja y suspira –De acuerdo… tu ganas –sonríe y abraza a su seme -¿Vamos a caminar? –sugiere

-Hmp~ -se separan y se cogen de las manos para empezar a caminar sin rumbo fijo

**Después de caminar un rato, ambos jóvenes se sientan debajo de un árbol en un parque que para suerte de Kyoya y más de Tsuna está casi vacío.**

-¿Quieres un helado? –Pregunta el carnívoro a su pareja

-Sí, por favor –sonríe

-¿Sabor? -

-¡Chocolate! –exclama feliz

-Bien, enseguida vuelvo, no te muevas de aquí –se levanta sin antes darle un beso a su castaño

-De acuerdo –sonríe y ve como su amado se aleja

**En el parque solo están ellos, una pareja de ancianitos y unos chicos jugando Fútbol; pero estos últimos están considerablemente lejos. Sin embargo la pelota llega hasta los pies de Tsuna.**

-Oh… la pelota –la recoge y se levanta para entregársela –Aquí tienen –sonríe

**Y en menos de un segundo se encuentra rodeado por todos los jugadores.**

-¡Hieee! –Se asusta y mira a los chicos -¿Su-sucede algo malo? –pregunta con miedo pero no por él si no por ellos

-Eres un lindo niño… me preguntó… -sonríe lujuriosamente

-¿Serás resistente? –Completa otro

-¿Eh? –Se sorprende por la pregunta pues no entiende muy bien

-Si serás capaz de aguantar el dolor de tenernos a todos dentro –explico otro provocando el sonrojo extremo del castaño

-Yo… yo… -no sabía que hacer temía por la vida de esos pobres chicos

-Parece que no sabes… ¿Qué te parece si probamos? –preguntó otro y empezaron a acercarse peligrosamente al castaño

**Pero en menos de 15 segundos los 12 jugadores se encontraban tirados en el suelo y Tsunayoshi atrapado en los brazos de su amado Kyoya.**

-¡Hibari-san! –Se abrazó a su chico

-La próxima vez los mató –dijo molesto y se llevó a su herbívoro lejos de esa bola de pervertidos –Y tú… -lo miro mientras caminaban –Dije que no te movieras ¿Por qué desobedeciste? –Preguntó medio enojado

-Yo… lo lamento… solo quería devolver la pelota… -dijo asustado

-Tan inocente –suspira moviendo la cabeza –La próxima no me haces caso y te dejo sin poder caminar -

-¡Lo siento! –Gritó medio asustado –_No quiero quedarme invalido por tanta acción –_lloraba internamente el castaño

-Tsk… -gruño el peli negro****

Ambos caminaban medio separados, Kyoya aún estaba molesto por la desobediencia de su herbívoro y este aún estaba asustado; Hasta que llegaron a Nami-chuu y entraron al comité disciplinario. 

-Hibari-san~ -llamó el castaño mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-Hn -

-Moo~ Hibari-san –hizo un puchero al sentirse otra vez ignorado

-Hn -

-¿Sigues enojado? –Preguntó triste

-Hn -

-¡Ya basta! –Se levantó y se dirigió a Kyoya quien estaba sentado en su silla de siempre

-¿Qué? –Frunció el ceño

-Como puede ser posible que tú te enojes cuando debería ser yo quien se enoje –cruzó los brazos e hizo un puchero

-¿Ja? Y ¿Por qué? -

-¡Le pegaste a todo el mundo de camino aquí! –Dijo molesto

-Es tu culpa –miró a otro lado

-¡¿Qué?! –Frunce el ceño -¡Moo! ¡Solo me levante a darles la pelota!

-Y por eso casi te violan –dijo directo provocando un sentido de culpa en el castaño

-…-se cayado con su puchero en el rostro

-…-Hibari lo mira de reojo y suspira –Ven aquí –golpea levemente sus piernas

-Hn –respondió y después de un rato (no más de 10 segundos) obedeció -¿Qué? –preguntó al sentarse

-Nadie… nadie más que yo y ese par tiene derecho sobre ti… -coge el mentón del castaño y lo obliga a verlo –Así que cualquiera que se acerque a ti con obvias intensiones será mordido hasta la muerte –lo besa lujuriosamente

-Kyo-kun –lo abraza –Te amo -

-Y yo a ti mi pequeño Herbívoro –lo carga en forma nupcial y lo lleva hasta el sofá donde lo recuesta y se sube encima de él -

-No podemos… -dijo tsuna

-No me interesa ese par –suspira –No es mi culpa que no estén además la promesa solo decía PÚBLICAMENTE y estamos en privado –sonríe y lo besa, acaricia, etc.

******-Fin omake 1 -**


End file.
